


Forbidden yet still desired

by Charizarrdo



Series: Desired [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, Desk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Pet Names, Poor Life Choices, Smut, Student!Ace, Teacher!Marco, Teacher-Student Relationship, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo
Summary: What do you do when you have a crush on one of your teachers and said teacher may or may not be interested in you.Well it can lead to some very interesting things.But how are you keeping it from being spread and you both lose your name?
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: Desired [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819015
Comments: 81
Kudos: 136





	1. Mr. Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> A multi chaptered story about Ace and Marco :D

Noise. So much freaking noise.

The busy and buzzling train station filled with all kinds of people. The night owls that stayed up until the late hours and barely gotten any shut eye. The workaholics that are dressed nice and casual for their job, supporting a cup of coffee or a sandwich in the hand that wasn’t holding a briefcase. A wide arrange of student, diverging from high school, college and university. Some of them standing in small packs, all talking animatedly with each other, while other groups were silently staring at their phones. Students who stood by themselves mimicking the action with the addition of their earphones, secluding themselves from the rest of the world around them.

There are more people out but Ace feels no need to pay attention to that, his train just entering the station. 

People mushing together to quickly enter the vehicle, paying no heed to those we need to get off first. Pushing past one another just to get in and claim a seat. The milling of the people around him now more annoying than all the noise.

Actually taking the time to wait for others to get off the train before squeezing himself in, Ace stands in the small walking space between rows of seats. All taken of course by those who were already on the train or those who forced their way in. The annoyed looks people give each other when asked to move their bag off of the ‘open’ seat.

So when Ace said the pushing of people was more annoying than the noise they produced, he was wrong. Very, very wrong. 

This point was made when a group of four women, all university students as the remembered seeing them at his building, started to enthusiastically tell what they had done that weekend. How much fun one of them had with a one night stand and another girl told them of someone getting completely shit-faced at a party. It literally goes one ear in and out through the other. He couldn’t care less.

Ace had a passionate hate for people like that in the morning. Not being a morning person and all kinda did that do him. Taking a train in the morning also did not help whatsoever. Couldn’t people just keep quiet in the morning, is that too much to ask? 

Many people are cramped together into a very small and confining space and need no extra disturbances in their already shitty morning. So if people could at least wait until they left the vehicle before blabbering about their lives so damn loud everyone present can listen into it, that be great.

Even the way those girls look to the one girl telling the story, so damn enthusiastic. How? They’re almost hanging onto her lips, grasping every word that falls from it with wide eyes blooming with curiosity. Needing to know every detail of that oh so boring story, like their life depended on that tiny bit of information. Like they will die a mournful death not knowing how large that one guy’s dick was. Ugh girls…

Why of every possible day did he had to forget his earphones? 

Now Ace is forced to listen to this kind of crap in his already not so bright morning. Sleeping through his alarm and waking up with a start as he noticed that there was a little too much light in his room. Cursing when he saw there was only a little over thirty minutes before he HAD to leave, otherwise he would not catch his train. And of course in the haste of all things, he forgot to pick up his earphones, fan-fucking-tastic. 

As his feet touch the solid stone ground again, Ace takes a deep breath. His lungs filling with ‘clean’ air, with all the emissions from cars and factories the air wasn’t that clean but it’ll do. Still it was a lot better than the air in the small and confined space. It always makes him feel like he’s a canned sardine, no room to move and only able to breath in smells from others, absolutely no personal space whatsoever. Gross.

Adjusting his backpack he made way for his university. It was only a seven minute walk from the station and he could really use that to calm down from his hectic morning, that will most definitely become worse when entering the school building but he’s not going to think about that.

Other students from his school walking around him, luckily with enough distance so Ace doesn’t feel constricted again. Also spotting a few other students from who he believed attended to the college next to his university.

After graduating high school you get to decide what you’d like to study, choosing a major in something you like. Depending on your education level you either go to college or university, college being a somewhat ‘lower’ level than university. It doesn’t mean that those are stupid though, no, everyone has their own set off skill of course. Ace was also one of those who attended to college before enrolling into this university.

He graduated high school around the age of sixteen, as his education level only takes like four years, and he enrolled in a college in his city. Being a little undecided on what he wanted to become when growing up, he choose something that he thought might’ve been fun.

He choose for the study to become a teaching assistant. Because at the level he graduated he needed to work his way up if he’d ever wanted to become a teacher. He made this choice after he did his social internship in high school, it was a mandatory part so it wasn’t like he could say no. He went to an elementary school and did his internship there, helping the teacher and having fun with teaching the children. A close friend and basically a family member, Makino, working at said school and offered for Ace to join her. That set the ball in motion for him, somehow liking it and having a way with children.

But after four years of studying, the time to take his study to the next level and learn to become a teacher was there. He didn’t want it anymore, not seeing the appeal in the job the way he did when he started. He still liked to help children and teach them but he grew bored of the responsibilities that came with teaching. Like grading works, setting up lesson plans —or helping to set them up as he was just an assistant— and the comments teachers got from parents also killed it for him. Those could be the worst at times, having seen his coaching teacher during his internship get bad mouthed by parents, just because they didn’t approve of his way of teaching. 

Through everything, Ace did find something else he really liked. He got into art and became a bit of an ‘ICT-nerd’ as people liked to call him. Many teachers and some students not handling the technology well and Ace being their life savior, explaining and helping them. Either way it somehow made him try other things with his laptop. Adding digital drawing and altering photo’s with photoshop to his list. He liked it, loved to make new designs and such. So that settled the decision for his next study pretty quickly. Communication and multimedia design. He can still put his social skills in action by talking with clients and such and also gets to design things. It widens from a simple poster to how an app or website is supposed to look and function.

He loved it and is now in his third year of the study, enjoying every new thing he learns. He likes to figure out how to put the stuff he learned into action and make new designs or websites. Even on the side he did some commissions for those that ask him, a nice way to make a little extra money.

The moment Ace enters the giant building that holds his major and some others, the smell of different kinds of food hit his nose. Stomach growling in reply and Ace remembers that he hadn’t taken the time to eat properly before running out the door. His stomach now demanding food.

Hurried steps make their way into the cafeteria. He snatched a sandwich from a plate that said ‘try now, new recipe’ with big letters written above it. Grabbing a bagel with eggs and bacon and picked a muffin because it just looked too good to be ignored. Getting a cup of coffee to wake him up and he makes his way to the cash register to pay for his items.

Sipping from his coffee with one hand while the other juggles his food, he spots a familiar mob of blond hair in the cafeteria. The blond being his closest friend and brother, even though they aren’t related by blood. The blond, Sabo, is typing away on his laptop. A cup of coffee next to him with what looks like the remains of soup and the same kind of muffin Ace bought.

Unceremoniously dropping his food next to the blond, Ace takes a seat and starts digging into his special sandwich. Moaning because damn this is a good sandwich, they did good with the seasoning -it tasted like chicken teriyaki and if he had looked at the plate he would have seen it was chicken teriyaki.

“Wow, you actually made it.” Came the astonished reaction from his brother. A frown on his face as he gives Ace a look of scrutiny with a hint of amusement. “And skipped breakfast by the looks of it.” He added with a snort, shaking his head. Eyes going back to his screen as the takes a sip of his own coffee.

“I would never, ever, skip breakfast. Most important meal of the day right? I just didn’t have enough time so I settled with a cheese sandwich before I left.” Ace can feel his mood brighten now that he’s having food. Tearing another bite in his almost completely dissolved sandwich.

He got another snort in reply from the blond, green eyes peering back at him in amusement. “Only a cheese sandwich.” He parroted in a tease, a smile forming on his lips. “Well in any case, I wasn’t going to wait until you would wake up, so I left. Kinda figured you would be late.” A mocking smile on his features as Ace sends him an unamused glare.

They both lived together, renting a small apartment in the city a few towns over. To live in Raftel —where the university building is located— is kind of expensive, so they settled for Foosha city. Grey Terminal –where they grew up together— is not that far from their city so they can visit their family when they want. Dadan, the foster parent that took them in, and their younger brother Luffy still live there.

Since their major was in the same building, Sabo studying for international relations and organizations, they go to school together. The only times they didn’t leave the apartment together is when Ace sleeps through his alarm or when one of the two has class at a later time. 

“But seriously though, you really gotta do something about your sleeping schedule. With you narcolepsy it’s better to work out a—”

The rest was pretty much ignored as Ace spots another head of blonde hair. The tuft slightly ruffled on top of his head as the man brushed his fingers through the strands, tugging before letting them to. Hair falling back into it’s odd spiky look. The large hand reaching for a cup underneath the coffee maker before turning to grab a muffin, they were really popular today. Paying for his items, the man walks further into the cafeteria only to walk out of the doors again. Probably back to his office or class.

That man was one of Ace’s teachers. Marco Phoenix. An extremely handsome man with an odd haircut. That does nothing to deter Ace’s interest in the man. His half-lidden cerulean blue eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue he has ever seen. Full lips that look amazing and oh so kissable. Stubbles that accentuated his strong jawline and made the man more masculine. The muscular and lean body, well-hidden underneath his blouse, drove Ace insane. And don’t forget about his voice, the deep and alluring tone he used when talking, just thinking about it makes Ace shiver.

He has it bad. The most annoying part, Mr. Phoenix is his teacher and student teacher relationships are forbidden. They call it an abuse of power. A teacher that can make his student do anything for a better grade. Or the other way around, a student blackmailing his teacher for better grades. There are more than enough stories going round about things like that.

“—ce? Ace? You in there bro?” That awakened Ace from staring at the well-shaped butt making its way out of the cafeteria.

As Sabo turns his head to see what had captured Ace’s attention he groans. “Oh come on, not so early in the morning man. I don’t wanna hear it.” He quickly closed his laptop and stuffed it inside his backpack, gathered the remains of his food to throw it away before he scurries further into the building. Leaving Ace alone at the table, muffin half eaten in his hand as everything else was already devoured.

Okay so maybe he has a problem. The problem concerned around the hot blond teacher that Ace can’t stop ogling. He has ranted one too many times to Sabo about his teacher, how hot the male was and all kinds of things he would like to do with him. It always left Sabo into a blushing and squeaky mess, not wanting to know any of his brothers wild imagination.

After he plopped the last of his muffin in his mouth and swallowing it, he sighed. Today he had Project for at least four hours and Mr. Phoenix is one of the teachers to oversee and teach the class. He just needs to stay calm and try not to stare too much, again. That should help him, at least that’s what he hoped.

Sighing yet another time when he saw his lesson was about to start, only five minutes to get to the room. Taking a stand he strolls through the hallways to reach his classroom. Creative concepting is usually a chill class so that’s good.

The rest of his day went by pretty smooth. Not many classes are planned on a day and all classes he had for today went by peacefully. So now it was finally time for Project. The big and important part they had to participate in, all classes they receive are dedicated to this. Giving tips and tricks on ways they go about the idea’s they want to accomplish. 

The projects differ after each block, some are in collaboration with a client while others are just made up by teachers. This time it was for a client, an elementary school. They got asked to find new and inventive ways to teach children and also make it more fun, there was no specific subject so they could decide on what they wanted to create. It was a group project and Ace luckily got a group that knows how to work and everyone puts effort into the things they do. Not unlike some of his former groups, were a few kept pulling the cart while the rest stayed inside, leaching of their hard work and not understanding why they got a lower grade in the end.

So fortunately for Ace these folks aren’t like that. The only person in their group who can be considered absentminded is Ace as he keeps throwing lingering glances in the direction of his teacher. By now he’s somewhat impressed that no one has noticed the looks Ace would give Mr. Phoenix. He knows that most students more care about themselves than others but still. The almost drooling should be a little obvious. 

The last time they sat together, they were struggling with what kind of teaching mechanism they wanted to use. But at the end of the four hour brainstorm session they landed on a good concept, one that’s coming along pretty well. It’s a boardgame with an interactive feature. The boardgame learns children on how to recycle and what to look at when recycling. Everything explained into an easy and child friendly way so they can understand. 

How they are going to wave the interactive feature in the boardgame is still a working process. They’ve come up with many different idea’s but none were how they wanted it to work or were just too difficult to make. So that was what this week’s brainstorm was about. It took some time but eventually they settled for the idea to make different QR-codes. If you scan one of these codes it would show the children an informational video or give them a mini game on recycling. 

And while Ace should be happy and helping out with creating different designs for the cards, he was a little distracted and intrigued by a tuft of blond hair again. Watching from the corner of his eye how the man was laughing with some other students, probably on their idea or because they made a joke. Yet he can feel a pang of jealousy as he wants to be the one to make his teacher laugh like that. But the deep and rich vibrations of his voice soothe his inner distress.

After using almost the entire four hours, they got most things worked out —even with Ace his distracted mind from time to time. Everyone had already left the giant room, this one was reserved for Project as it could host two classes at the same time and still have enough room to freely more about. Ace was the only one still in the room —he didn’t see anyone else and the room was pretty quiet, except for his typing— and he figured that he could take some time to look over his new commission. A friend had asked for his help. He wanted to develop a new app but kept struggling with finding the prefect design, so he asked Ace to help him out.

He was to focused in his work of checking if the details matched his friends wishes, that he didn’t notice the sounds of rustling plastic and footsteps.

“You’re still here, yoi?”

Ace did not squeak, no matter what someone said.

Dragging his eyes to the sound of his disturbance, he sees Mr. Phoenix standing in the room. Both his arms filled with different kinds of junk —all ranging from plastic wrappings, empty coffee cups and paper bags. Eating and drinking in class was permitted under some circumstances. One of which is that you clean up after yourself, not that anyone actually does that.

“Y-yea I was working on something— Why are you hauling all that Mr. Phoenix?” Pointing to the trash in his teachers arms, a little curious why he was walking with all that trash. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave his teacher an inquisitive look.

“Well” the man starts, walking to one of the nearest trash bins and separated the junk in his arms into the prober bin, “for a bunch of twenty year old’s and older, they don’t seem to understand the concept of cleaning up after themselves, yoi. Literally most of this class is well over twenty and it troubles me to see how they leave their stuff. It’s almost like a pigsty in here.” He turns back to Ace and shot a look at the empty food wrappers near his laptop, a brow raised in a probing manner.

“Ah don’t worry, I’ll clean that up.” He quickly assured the man. “But you’re right tough, the cafeteria looks horrible with the amount of trash piled up on the tables.”

It elicits a snort from his teacher before he makes his way over to Ace. “The reason why I avoid that god awful place, yoi. I only go there for a drink or some food but that’s all.” Oh that deep chuckle at the end tied a few knots in his stomach. “So then, what are you still doing here? Most left already and if I remember correctly this was your last class.” No accusing in his tone, only curiosity. 

“I-I’m working on a thing for a friend. Figured that I could do a little now.” Mentally slapping himself for the way he stuttered in front of the man.

What Ace didn’t expect however was for Mr. Phoenix’s eyes to lit up like they did, beautiful cerulean blue filled with interest as he took a few steps to stand behind Ace. “Show me, I’m curious to what you’re making, yoi.” And how can he possibly say no to that endearing smile. 

“A-alright.”

His stomach turns into more knots as the man leans over to look at his screen, body looming over his shoulder. Mr. Phoenix’s right hand behind Ace, holding onto the back of his chair. His left hand placed next to Ace’s laptop. His teachers chest a mere hairs length away from his back and Ace suddenly feels really hot.

He’s trying really hard to explain everything he had done without a wavering voice and that proved to be quite the feat.

“S-so a friend wanted an app right. But he didn’t know what to do with the design, he’s made a wireframe though but nothing more. So he asked me and this is what I have for now.” Suppressing the urge to groan out load when he noticed he’s rambling. He’s doing a great job of making a fool of himself in front of his teacher. 

“That’s pretty neat, yoi. Can I?” He took Ace’s nod as a yes and moved his right hand to the mouse that Ace released. 

Did Ace say he was feeling hot? Well now he’s practically melting. Mr. Phoenix didn’t move his position much, so that left Ace to be trapped between his teachers strong arms and the table, also the chair but who’s counting. He ignored the impressed hums that left his teachers throat, needing all his focus on keeping calm. The red has probably reached his ears by now and warmth is radiating with how hot he feels. His heart almost bursts from his rib case with how violent it’s pounding. 

A tad belatedly the man recognized his mistake, seeing that this is not an appropriate stance with a student. He quickly stands upright and took a step back. Worried eyes finding Ace for any indication that he was uncomfortable and might file a complaint. However Ace is still working on calming his fluttering pulse down, needing that blush to get off his face.

Mr. Phoenix cleared his throat, “that’s pretty impressive Ace. It looks good, yoi. I think your friend will be happy with it.” As Ace takes a glance towards the man he can see his awkward stance. A hand rubbing behind his head and eyes looking everywhere but Ace.

Kind of cute actually. The man that’s normally laid back and chill standing there like a lost child who doesn’t know how to handle the situation. Ace couldn’t help but chuckle at the man’s struggles. 

“I may hope so. It’s not like he gave me a lot to work with in the first place.” A broad smile shining towards his teacher, to show that everything’s fine. But more importantly it was to move past the awkward moment.

A noncommittal hum and a nod leave Mr. Phoenix at that as he made his way to the tables next to Ace, picking up the empty cups with a disgruntled face.

A small smile cracks on Ace’s face, deciding to help out his teacher. He saved his work and closed his laptop. Throwing away his own thrash before walking to another set of tables that had some junk lying around.

“You don’t have to help, yoi. It’s fine.”

“It’s not like you need to do it either. I wanna help so it’s fine.” Sending the most disarming smile Ace can muster to the older man. Who in return send a smile back.

They worked in peace before Marco broke the silence. “So how was your internship? I heard most enjoyed their time, yoi.”

Ace thought back on his internship at the Warlords, a bit of an odd name but whatever to each their own right. He learned a lot of new ways to use the technology he already had and polished his skills with the digital programs even more. Everything was a plus, except the company itself. They had strict rules and a way of handling requests by clients. It all made him feel stiff like there was no freedom, everything had to go by their rules or it wasn’t good enough. They offered Ace a position in the team when he graduated but he kindly reclined that. Saying he wasn’t sure on what he wanted to do after graduating, so he simply couldn’t accept it now. It was a blatant lie and he knows it.

“It was good, learned some new things and got to work on my skills.” He figured the man didn’t need to know his personal feelings against the company. It wasn’t like they were a bad company or anything, it just wasn’t the right place for Ace.

Mr. Phoenix looked as if he knew there was something there but didn’t comment on it. “That’s great, yoi. Hope you show it in your next projects.” Damn he should stop smiling like that, the sincere look with lips curled into a wide grin that made small creases appear next to his eyes. It looked good on him and it caused Ace’s stomach to flip at the sight.

After the room was cleaned up they went their separate ways home. And throughout the entire evening Ace couldn’t stop the grin creeping on his face. Relishing in the memory from the afternoon. Pointily ignoring Sabo’s curious yet worried looks and remarks.

He really is too deep in this crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to explain the school system in a way that makes sence, I hope. We have a different school system so it was a little difficult to find the right wording for all the names and such.


	2. Excursion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How a fun excursion can turn into something else :3
> 
> I'm finaly back, I was unable to write from some time because i was distracted by other things and also because my shoulder hurts pretty badly. Because of the virus I can't visit my physiotherapist to help with my bad arm, so now I gotta deal with the oh so amazing waves of pain...
> 
> Anyway I managed to write this and I'll slowly try to pick up my other stories as well. Enjoy! :3

Days pass by like usual, the same train, the same people and their sounds. And all of it leaves Ace grumpy and annoyed in the morning until he would spot that tuft of blond hair, all his troubles instantly forgotten as he would stare fixedly at his teacher.

But today is different, today they have an excursion planned. And Ace is way too exited for it. In all fairness how could he not, it is one of the largest multimedia museums with a wide arrange of exhibitions. Also a lot of those are interactive and you can try it out for yourself, see the magic happen right in front of your eyes.

They were originally supposed to go here in the first year of the study but due to some internal problems it got canceled. Now however they had the opportunity to plan it again and Ace could not be happier, feeling like a child on his birthday and jumping with excitement.

Well his excitement is about to become even better because his favorite blond teacher is joining them today. Most of the time none of the teachers accompany them on excursions, saying that they are responsible adults and they do not need to be around to babysit them. However sometimes a teacher does join them, mainly because they want to see something from a specific exhibition too. So they decide to join the class because they are already going there in the first place.

As Ace stood in front of the building he was just admiring the sheer size of it, the building is almost as large as a football stadium. And then to imagine that most of that building holds a lot of technology, both old and new. Ace feels like he is vibrating with excitement. A large goofy smile spreading on his face as he searches for his ticket to enter the building, looking up and next to him when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“I wanted to ask if you’re ready but from the looks of it you are, yoi.” A deep laugh rumbling from his teachers chest. “You might be the first I’ve seen today that’s actually interested.”

And that is true, nobody seemed really that invested in the museum and looked like they rather be at home than here. Deals were made to see the things the needed to see for the assignment –because obviously there was an assignment, how else were they going to get students to actually go to the excursions— and leave when they got what they needed. However as some spotted the blond teacher, their faces grew more grim. Knowing that they needed to spend just a little more time in the museum otherwise the man would rat them out, at least that’s what they thought.

“I mean we were supposed to visit this place two years ago and I was looking forward to it back then. So now that we get another chance I’m more than stocked!” Excitement dripped of his voice as Ace could not hide his sheer enthusiasm anymore. “I already looked online and chose the things I really wanna see. Like the tour through history and some of the new gadgets they have for testing.” Gray orbs are wide and filled with glee, a smile so broad and toothy it almost made it seem like his face had split in two.

When Ace turned to face his teacher, still smiling broadly, all he could see was a look of pure adoration on his visage combined with a lazy lopsided smile. 

“Well if you’re interested, mind me tagging along? I’m curious as to what this place holds but I didn’t had the time to indulge on a search before coming here, yoi.”

_Oh shit, did he just ask him to join, like for the rest of the day? As in, the both of them walking through the different exhibitions, talking and having fun. Just the two of them? Like a date?_

Okay so maybe Ace his mind is derailing a little too fast into other areas. His teacher just asked him if Ace was alright with him joining, only because he had no time to look into the place beforehand. He just wants someone to give him some details. Ace can do that, he is mature like that. He only needs to push those other thoughts out of his mind and everything is fine.

“Sure!” _Abort, abort that was way too enthusiastic._ “I-I mean, if you want to follow this kid around, I guess that’s fine.” _Oh my god, why did I call myself a kid…_

As Ace is mentally slapping himself for his dumbass brain coming up with dumbass replies, he was not ready for the laugh coming from his teacher.

“Well I don’t mind, wouldn’t have asked in the first place if I did. Besides are you fine with an old man following you around, yoi?” Mr. Phoenix his brow quirked up and amusement was written all over his face, daring Ace to comment on the old man part.

He gave his teacher a levelled look back, nodded his head with a hum. “I suppose I can handle that much. Don’t think I’ll slow down on you, _old man_.” Of course he was going to take that bite.

Both Mr. Phoenix his brows raised at that, his face still amused and Ace can almost hear that he is thinking, ‘you better watch out or I’ll leave you behind kid’. It is clearly visible in the way his eyes peered into Ace.

A few more playful words were exchanged as they made their way inside, showing the entry tickets and made their way to the first exhibition.

Most students were inside by now and flocked the area where the latest gadgets is. More interested in things like that instead of the history behind it all. Others made their way towards the hall with all the different kinds of interaction techniques. Mainly because that is what the assignment is about and everyone wanted to be finished soon and go back home.

So instead of following the hoard and needing to fight his way through the mass to see the things he wanted to see, Ace settled for something else. Something none of the students went to, the exhibition on the history of technology. Maybe a little dull but he is interested to see how things started and how everything used in their daily life came to be. So he told his teacher this and the man complied, following after Ace towards the hall of history.

When they reached the hall of the exhibition, Ace could only marvel at the presentation of the room. It had a wide enough path and on both sides of the path there were all kinds of different electronics and other pieces, all provided with an info sign that stated the history and what said piece was used for.

He was a little lost with just looking around and admiring the place that the sound of Mr. Phoenix his voice startled him out of his daze. Dragging his orbs from the amazing sight only to be welcomed by another incredible sight, Mr. Phoenix stood at one of the first devices and was explaining something to Ace. But Ace is unable hear it, too absorbed into that broad smile and the twinkle of interest in those beautiful cerulean eyes. The way his blouse hinted at the hidden muscles underneath the thin fabric, visible at every breath the elder took, and how the rolled up sleeves show his strong forearms.

“—retty amazing don’t you think?” Those twinkling orbs found his and Ace is at a loss for words. Damn his brain for going all teenage hormonal on him.

The only thing he managed to stammer out was, “y-yea, tha-that’s awesome.” Still having zero clue what the man said but happy that his reaction made him smile. So he probably did a good job and gave himself a mental pat on the back for his good comeback.

They walked for some time, the exhibition is fairly large. They read every plate and discussed most of the electronics they saw. It is a lot of fun to see his teacher in a different setting, the man seems more laidback and chill like this as if he is more into his own comfort zone. 

But even though it was a lot of fun to discuss the pieces of the museum, Ace wants to talk about something else. He desperately wants, no needs, to know more about his favorite teacher. So why not carefully break the student teacher barrier and get some juicy personal information. Not like he was going to tell others, he just needs to know more about his crush and maybe a few fun new details for his fantasies at night.

“How long have you been teaching Mr. Phoenix?” The question was careful, just an easy opening for deeper conversation, and will not make the man feel suspicious on why Ace would ask him personal questions.

Mr. Phoenix hummed in thought with a finger pressing to his chin, scratching his stubble and it made Ace want to reach out and touch it too. “A few years I think. Probably five or six by now, yoi.”

“That’s… not really that long? I mean when I was in college I had teachers around your age who have been teaching for over ten years. Not that I’m calling you old or anything.” He quickly defended himself as Mr. Phoenix threw him a questionable stare.

“How old do you think I am, yoi?”

And if that is not the million dollar question he wanted an answer to, because Ace had been thinking on that one for quite some time now. His teacher looks fairly young, as if he is in his early thirties, however he overheard some people mentioning that the man was older than that but never a specific number. So how will he answer to that? He would be so ashamed if he would call the man forty, because he looked nothing like a forty year old, so what will he say…

In the end Ace plays it safe and goes for a low number. “I’m going to feel horrible if I get this wrong and call you older than you are, just know that. But I guess you are…” face scrunched up in thought and uncertainty as he drawled on the word before continuing, “thirty five?” He tentatively asks, an awkward smile making its way onto his face as Ace gave his teacher a slight hopeful look.

A look that quickly dropped into one of pure horror when Mr. Phoenix starts to laugh loudly, nearly doubling over and attracting the attention from bystanders around them as they gave the pair foul looks for disrupting their peaceful day.

“Okay I’m sorry, really. Please don’t be mad. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, it was just a guess.” Words kept pouring from his mouth in a higher pitch that usual as his teacher continued his bellowing laugh. Even louder when he takes note of Ace his horrified expression.

“Oh god I’m sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you, yoi.” Chuckles still leave the older man as he wipes away a single tear from his eye. “It’s just— I mean your face was just priceless.” Ace his horrified expression morphed into a face that said ‘are you serious right now’ when the man starts another laughing fit.

With an apologetic smile Ace looked around the room, mouthing a sorry to the exasperated faces around them. Some turning away with loud sound of indignantly and their head held up high. 

“Thirty nine.”

“Gesundheit.” The quick response came from Ace, hearing the number as some kind of ramble and figuring the man was not in a state to talk properly due to too much laughing. And courtesy to whoever says something Ace cannot understand and sounds like a mishap of words, he felt the need to say that because for all he knows it was a sneeze.

“Ace, yoi.”

“Yea.” He turned to amused eyes and whatever Ace wanted to say died on his tongue. Not expecting to be met with a joyous look in deep cerulean eyes.

“Thirty nine.”

Realization dawned upon him as he now recognized what the man had said before. Lips forming an ‘O’ that made Mr. Phoenix grin. His teacher is enjoying himself a little too much at his expense. 

“Sorry” a sheepish smile on his face before Ace continues, “you don’t look it though. I really thought you might’ve been younger than thirty five.”

Mr. Phoenix gave him a thankful look, nodding his head before turning to look at the next item.

“Now you guess.”

Intrigued blue orbs turned to him, taking in his body from head to toe. Eyes narrowing slightly in an analyzing manner as he seemed to be putting pieces together.

“Hmm, well you’ve been here for three years now, yoi. You said you went to college before, so I suppose you’re twenty three or twenty four.” An inquisitive look in his eyes when he locked them with Ace his own.

A short and impressed chuckle left Ace at that. “Damn you’re good. I’m twenty three.”

And before he could utter another word. “You look like you’re not even twenty though. Those freckles make you look younger.” That damned amused smile that played on the teacher his lips when Ace could only give him another look of horror. Deep red framing his face and made the dusting of the mentioned freckles on his cheeks more prominent.

And so with the most mature and manly voice he told his teacher to fuck off. Unfortunately it did not work out as he had planned as his embarrassment made his voice squeaky and higher than usual, causing his teacher to snicker at his expense. 

The laughter settled and they continued their way through the exhibition. Ace still felt hot and his face was probably a few shades more colored than usual. He knew his teacher to be a very easy going and laidback man, never would he have dared to imagine that Mr. Phoenix could be funny or make fun of him like that. It was all in good nature and it was not hurtful in anyway but he just never expected it. The blond teacher shows a contrasting side of himself than what he would show during class and Ace likes the other side of him. It makes him feel as if they are closer and not just student and teacher. Just two friends hanging out, or two people out on a date. _Okay no, stop. We’re not going that way brain._

Pushing his stray thoughts aside, Ace decided to pick up the conversation again. “So when and what made you decide to become a teacher?”

The man hummed in thought. “I never wanted to be a teacher to be honest, yoi.” Smiling when he caught sight of Ace his confused stare.

“A friend of my pops asked me to. Every time he would come over for a visit he would ask me to join his team and be a teacher. Saying that I’d make a great teacher and should help him out, yoi. But I kept refusing every single time.” His eyes stared at nothing in particular, just reminiscing on old memories.

“Eventually I said yes. Things had become a little dull at work and I wanted to try something else. So he got me to join the design team and help them out. That’s basically how I ended up here, yoi.” He ends with a fond smile.

“You worked somewhere else then?” Maybe he is a little too nosy with his question but whatever.

“Still do actually. My pops has his own business in the tech industry. We invent new devices, work out codes and things like that, yoi. One of the biggest out there.” Mr. Phoenix is boasting a little right now but Ace couldn’t care less. The man looks so good with that proud smile on his face, excitement shining bright in his eyes as he talked about the company of his dad.

One of the biggest? Ace had heard of something like that before, it was in some kind of magazine. They were discussing companies that have a great importance in the tech industry, Warlords was one of the companies mentioned in the article. So which one does his dad own? He is digging deep in his memories to remember what the article said. Ace does remember reading the name Marco somewhere in the lengthy article. If he remembers correctly it said that Marco Newgate was supposed to be the co-CEO of Whitebeard Inc— wait a minute…

It is as if a light bulb suddenly flickered to life when the realization hit him. He just stood there gaping at his teacher Mr. Phoenix, or Marco Newgate, an accusative finger pointing towards the man. His teacher that used a pseudo name. His teacher that is most definitely a big shot if his suspicions are true. 

“You—you’re… no that can’t be right? Are you THE Marco Newgate, the co-CEO of Whitebeard Inc.?” Disbelief is clear on his face as he gives his teacher a look of curiosity with wide eyes.

“In the flesh, yoi.” A small smug smirk made its way onto his face before the chuckles at Ace his baffled reaction. “It took you a long time to figure that one out. Most connected the dots in a few weeks.” He still looks so pleased with himself and his eyes shined with mirth.

“It’s just— well. I never really looked into it, just read an article once. Don’t make fun of me.” A pout etched onto his features as Ace faced away from his laughing teacher.

“Sorry, yoi. Your reactions are just too cute, I can’t help it.”

Wait a minute, did his teacher just call him cute? With almost bulging eyes Ace turned to face his teacher, who now looks completely mortified over his choice of words. A pale blush visible on the older man’s cheeks as he pointedly ignored Ace’s stare, mumbles spilling from his lips as he is trying his hardest to come up with an excuse. 

“I uh… that’s not wha—”

“S-so, did you see this one yet. Looks interesting.” Ace quickly cut of his teacher, trying to move past the awkward moment. He only forgot to actually look at what kind of piece he was pointing at, because the piece he pointed at was just a regular telephone, one with the turning number pad.

He tries his hardest to not drop to the ground right now and bang his head repeatedly on the nice looking wooden floor. He could have pointed to anything else but that, it wasn’t even that old or interesting. But he said it, so now he will not go back on his words. With steps filled with probably a little too much confidence, he walked over to the telephone and read out loud what the info sign in front of it said. Doing his best to ignore the questionable stare he could feel burning at his back. Maybe that was for the best. 

Fortunately for him, Mr. Phoenix kept quiet about what happened before and they continued as before. Just chatting about all the different pieces and some other small conversations on the side. Avoiding all conversation material that might lead another situation like before again.

As they reached the end of the exhibition they made their way to the hall with all the latest gadgets. Which was fun because Mr. Phoenix would tell him which ones are designed by their company and how they came to that idea. Most of it is explained on the sign next to the gadget but it is way more fun to listen to his teacher as he enthusiastically talks about their own inventions. 

Due to the still crowded hall, they left shorty after and headed towards to exhibition on interactive techniques. Since most of the students went here first it was a lot calmer right now. So they could take their time to look at all the different kinds of pieces displayed.

The assignment they had to make, to show that they in fact went to the museum, was very simple. You had to take a photo of the three most interesting pieces presented in the interactive hall and explain why they intrigued you. So that was super easy to do.

The hall was filled with all kinds of interesting devices. Some were placed there just for fun, not so much to show the technique behind it. Like a camera fastened on the ceiling that aimed on a decorated place on the floor. It had a table and a chair and the ‘walls’ were a bright yellow with a painted window. Every piece of furniture was placed to lay on their side, so if you lie on the ground and face the camera it looked like you were standing upright and you could make all kinds of interesting photos.

Another piece that did have an explanation on how it works is a wall filled with small wooden panels. They move when someone stands in front of the camera that is attached to them. All the pieces move together to make it look like you are standing in front of a mirror. You cannot see any fine details, just an indication of someone standing there and the panels moving accordingly to the person moving around.

They had a lot of fun trying all the different interactive pieces. Completely unaware of the time and people around them. A few times students walked up to them to ask Mr. Phoenix questions about certain pieces but that was all the interaction they had with students. Most had already left for home at this time.

It was so much fun and Ace enjoyed every minute he got to spend with Mr. Phoenix. He felt happy and giddy when his teacher would laugh whenever Ace made a joke or the proud look he gave him when Ace made a good observation. Unfortunately to all good things come an ending and in Ace his case it was a pretty unforeseen and rude ending. Well maybe not completely unforeseen but there just was not enough time.

They had just walked into a more secluded area as some parts became flooded with people. An announcer had just told them over the speaker system that they were going to close in fifteen minutes and that’s when everyone made their way to leave. Since it was so packed around the entrance they decided to sit back a little and wait until it cleared a little before making their way outside.

But that was when it happened, they just took a seat in a hall near the entrance to wait out their time. Yet his narcolepsy had a different idea. It all happened too fast, before he noted what was going on and could inform Mr. Phoenix what is going to happen, he was enveloped in black. Eyelids drooping and his muscles stopped supporting his body, unable to keep him upright anymore, sliding from the chair like a sack of potatoes onto the floor. Hearing the startled yell of his name and what was going on but unable to answer as his body was dragged deeper into the dark abyss of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update for the next chapter might take some time, considering the pain makes it hard for me to write for a long time. But I'm going to try and finish it as soon as possible, I already have the first part done and the base has been made so I only need to properly write it haha.
> 
> The same goes for my other stories (mainly up in blazing flames), I'll try to update those as soon as i can, most is ready but it's not fully done yet.


	3. Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun evening together, or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I’m going to make this chapter short.  
> Me: Writes 5741 words for this chapter.  
> Also me: Why are there so many words, where do they even come from?
> 
> With that being said, Hello!  
> Really glad I still got to update this pretty soon even with my shoulder pain :3

Peaceful silence filled with some kind of deep buzzing sound is the first thing Ace noticed when he wakes up. That and the comfy surface he is lying on, it is a little sturdy and most certainly does not feel like his bed. His bed is nice and soft and molds itself to Ace his figure, whatever surface he is lying on does not as it keeps the same shape, not even give way a little, which is kind of weird. He also feels a little cramped, he is unable stretch his legs and it feels like they are pressing against a hard object.

Now Ace is completely confused, did he not fall asleep in his bed? That is weird, he can clearly remember getting undressed and diving into the sheets of his own comforting bed. He also had the most vivid dream of todays excursion, he got to spend the entire day with his favorite teacher, just talking and walking together and it was the most perfect dream –well aside from some other very interesting dreams where the blond would have a leading role. 

So how come he is not in his bed? What time is it? He cannot be late, not today, he really wanted to see the museum and hopefully get to spend some time with his teacher, like in his dream. Oh how wonderful that would be.

The buzzing sounds becomes louder and Ace figured that lying still with his eyes closed will not answer his questions. He reached a new level of confused when his eyes opened. He was in a car –not his own as he did not own a car, a bit too expensive for a student— that explained the sturdy surface as the chair keeps its original shape, with a glance to the front window he noted that is was dusky outside. 

He threw another glance around the car and it showed that is was a very nice and probably expensive one. The interior sleek dark gray with black leather chairs. It was clean, nothing roaming in the small space that could tell him more about the owner. There was however this particular fragrance swirling through the vehicle, Ace is certain he smelled it before but for the life of him could not remember when or where.

His little detective search is put on halt when he spots a figure next to the car. The buzzing sound coming from this man –because the broad shoulders indicated that this was a man, or a very broad woman— as he appeared to be in a conversation over the phone. As Ace gives the man a good look over he recognizes the tuft of blond hair immediately. 

So his dream of spending the day with his teacher was no dream, it was all real. His mind was just a little foggy and could not remember what had happened. Flashes of his narcolepsy kicking in and making him fall asleep right in front of his teacher now rushing through his mind. Oh what a sight that must have been for Mr. Phoenix, a student collapsing to the floor without any information as to why.

It seems that Mr. Phoenix was done with his conversation because he tucks his phone away in a pocket while turning back to the car. His face flooding with relief when he sees the freckled youth awake, a gentle smile on his lips as he moves to open the passenger door.

“Good you’re awake, yoi. You scared me there for a moment. Everything alright?” Even though the man looks relaxed, his voice was alert and worried and it made Ace his stomach flip. Blue eyes roaming over him before the locked with his onyx ones.

“Yeah I’m fine. Sorry about that, it happens sometimes and usually I can tell someone before it happens. This time it went a little faster that I’d expected.” A sheepish smile on his face as he scratches the back of his head, feeling a little silly about what happened even if he is unable control it.

“It’s alright, not like you can do anything about that, yoi. I heard you have narcolepsy but I never saw it happen before. Gave me quite the scare and I was a little unsure on what I had to do.” Worry reflects into that pool of beautiful blue and Ace feels a little lost.

“They were going to close up so I couldn’t wait inside for you to wake up. So we carried you to my car, at least you wouldn’t have to wake up outside. Seemed a little harsh to leave you out on the front steps, yoi.” A deep chuckle left those full lips and his earlier seems to be forgotten.

Ace thanked the man with a broad smile, he did not need to go through such lengths for him. He had his fair share of waking up in the most strange places in odd positions, his brothers loved to play jokes on him when he was out cold. Still, it was very much appreciated as the car is a lot more comfortable then stone steps.

And before Ace could tell his teacher that he would head home –to grab some food and enjoy his weekend— his stomach released the most feral growl, one that could match the roar of a lion. In his enthusiasm about the museum and spending time together with Mr. Phoenix, Ace completely forgot to feed himself. Something that barely ever happens, if ever. With a red face and mortified eyes he looks away from his teacher, not needing to see his reaction to that loud rumble and somehow embarrass himself even more.

More heat rises to his face when his teacher starts to laugh. “You haven’t eating anything since this morning right?” He continued when he got a small nod as a reply. “I kept you from eating so how about I make it up to you, let’s get some dinner, yoi.”

Red still prominently visible on his face as he turns to his teacher with wide eyes and his mouth gaping. Did he hear that correctly, did his teacher just asked him out to dinner? The only sensible thing the could utter at the moment was a stammering, “uhh, y-yes?” Which sounds more like a question than a statement if anything. He got a chuckle in return, blue orbs glistening in amusement as his teacher looks at him.

Without any form of a rebuttal, Ace watched as Mr. Phoenix closed his door and makes his way around the car, he opens the other door and settles behind the wheel. A dazzling smile was all he flashed Ace before revving the car to life and driving off the parking lot, onto the main road to find them some food. The car ride was peaceful, safe for Mr. Phoenix his enthusiastic chatter about a small restaurant in the area. Something about him and his brothers frequenting the place as it has some good food. 

But Ace faintly hears what his teacher is telling him, still dazed on the fact that he is going out for dinner with his teacher. Heart beating a mile per second it seems and palms slightly sweaty. Usually Ace is super hyped when it is about food, throwing in his own knowledge on good places to eat and such, but now he is unable to do so. Completely drained from the sudden turn of event. They are going out for dinner, even though it probably is just a formal thing to do or something, he _did_ ask Ace to join him, sort of. 

_Oh my god, I’m going to eat in front of my teacher. My freaking crush…_

Ace begins to give himself a mental pep talk, discussing the do’s and don’ts with himself as he needs to watch his manners. No scarfing down the food, no food splattering everywhere and _absolutely_ no talking with his mouth full. This was going to be hard, while he did learn manners and behaves nicely in front of others, his eating habit is the worst and his brothers are not in a better shape.

They arrive at the restaurant within minutes and in a blink of an eye Marco was out of the car. Leaving Ace in the small –not so small— space to deal with his internal struggles. On one hand he was dying to do this, have a nice dinner with his smoking hot and stunning teacher and hope that they magically grow closer together. On the other hand, he really wants to keep whatever they have right now and not accidentally ruin it because he mistakes this into something more than just a casual dinner.

A hand gripping his hair in distress as he groans in the empty hollow space, his groan resounding from the car walls. Whatever the case, he just has to face it, sitting in the car will not solve his struggles and Marco might wonder why he did not leave the car yet. 

So he takes a big gulp of air, holds it in before releasing it in a big breathy sigh. “Come on Ace, don’t be afraid now. No regrets right.” He mumbled to himself as he got out of the car. Mr. Phoenix turns to him with yet another dazzling smile, one that Ace responds to with his own awkward smile before they head inside.

The place –with the cursive lettering he could not understand— was rather large for something Mr. Phoenix described as a small restaurant. It was not a fancy looking restaurant as it had a wildlife theme and gives a vibe of being a place where parents bring their kids, wealthy parents that is as this place holds a certain air of expensive. 

Bamboo and leaves covered the ceiling and is also used as a wall to give some tables a bit more privacy. The walls were painted with exotic plants and trees while a few others had animal patterns on them. Many different animal statues stood around the restaurant, ranging from herbivores to carnivores. The tables and chairs had a more basic color as they were in different tints of brown, merging nicely with the busy decor. 

Ace is completely enthralled by all the new things he would spot. Like the little nest on the ceiling with bird dolls that make it look like they lived there, or the cave near the entrance where the glimmering eyes of a predator could be seen. He was so engrossed with finding new statues that he did not notice Mr. Phoenix already got them a table. Slightly startling from his daze as the older man touched his shoulder. He gave the man an apologetic smile before both of them follow the waitress to their table, far in the back and away from any stalking eyes.

A menu was placed in front of them, to decide what they would like to order, before the waitress told them she would be right back to take their order. 

As they had approached the table, Ace found the large square on the wall a little weird and out of place but now that he takes a look to his right, he can see that is was actually a window. It was too dark out to see anything and from a distance it just looked like a dark square. He squints his eyes as he could see some shapes in the dark, the dusk from before completely overtaken by dark now. Ace was straining to make out what he was seeing but it was no use.

“It’s a lion, yoi.” His teacher helpfully filled in. “They have the entire outside terrace made like it’s a zoo. Most of the animal statues outside are lions and other kind of carnivores though.” Mr. Phoenix looks out the window, into the dark only to see some odd dark shapes and a reflection of himself and the restaurant. A smile on his lips when he turns back to Ace. “Decided yet, yoi?” He asks a little smug with a nod to his still untouched menu.

Red framed his face as Ace moves to pick up his menu as fast as possible, hiding his still reddening cheeks as he looks over the different kinds of food. Mouth almost watering as he caught sight of the steak, then a small heart attack as he glanced over the price. He cannot afford this. A look over the other meals shows that those are also above his price range. 

His sudden silence must have alerted the man because the next thing he said made Ace his eyes nearly jump from his sockets. “Just pick anything you want, I pay. I brought you here so it would be a little rude if I made you pay for yourself, yoi.” His teacher even has the audacity to laugh at his face when Ace gives him a dumb struck look.

“B-but, I can’t let you pay for me. You didn’t even need to get me anything.”

“I know, but I still did and I brought you here because I like this place. So like I said, I pay for you.” With wide eyes Ace looks from his teacher to the menu and back, when he got an affirmative nod he decided to drop the subject and just let the man pay. “Next time you choose and I’ll let you pay, yoi.” It was a quiet whisper and barely audible over the wild yet comforting ambience of the restaurant, but Ace heard it none the less and is made his heart beat faster with certain hope.

When the waitress returned to take their order, they choose for some bread with different toppings as an appetizer. Ace went with the steak as main course and Mr. Phoenix followed up on that, also asking the waitress to bring them a wine that compliments the steak.

As the waitress walks away and back to the kitchen, Ace gives his teacher an inquiring look. “Going to get your precious student wasted, Mr. Phoenix?” An eyebrow lifts as an amused smile tugged to his lips.

“Was not my original plan, but I suppose we can always give it a try, yoi.” The smug grin on Mr. Phoenix did very bad things for Ace, he could feel his stomach twisting in knots at the mere sight of it and how his breathing seems to hitch for a moment. If it is going to be like this all night then Ace is in for a wild ride.

“Also please call me Marco, Mr. Phoenix sounds so old and we’re not even at school.” Mr. Phoenix, no Marco, seems a little uncomfortable. His façade of smug faltering ever so slightly.

Now Ace has something to outwit the blond man, the tiniest of smiles curls on his lips as he looks to Marco. “But Mr. Phoenix, are you sure. I mean don’t I need to call you by your title, Mr. Phoenix?” His eyes set big and his bottom lip jutting out in a tiny pout. The older man in front of him completely caught off guard by Ace his display. Cerulean eyes wide, mouth ajar and red slowly taking over his slightly tinted skin.

As his teacher seems to be struggling with finding the right words Ace barks a laugh. “Nah man, it’s cool. I was just messing with you Marco.” Oh how weird it feels to say the name out loud, not in the confinement of his own room or those longing talks he had about this man to his brother.

A mumbled “brat” was all Ace got in response and it made him laugh again. 

Diversion arrived soon as the waitress served them the wine and left a plate filled with an assortment of bread and toppings on their table. As both took a piece, the conversation turned into other things. Ace enthusiastically starts a conversation about the museum, animatedly taking about the things he liked and how some of those could also be used, Marco joined in with his knowledge and that made the both of them a little lost in their own world.

Ace jumps ever so slightly when the waitress arrived with their food. As she left them to their own things, the conversation picked up again. Topics no longer only discussing the museum as stories of their families were shared and small bits and pieces about their lives. Marco holding back a little on that while Ace enthusiastically talked about his. 

The entire dinner was fun, because as they kept talking Ace had felt no need to pay too much attention to his horrible eating manners. All forgotten because he was too intrigued by Marco and wanted to hear him talk more and share his own stories. 

The food was gone before they knew it and dessert got served, an amazing looking plate filled with different kinds of ice-cream and an assortment of fruits, most exotic. As Ace tasted his first bite he could not help but moan as the cold but sweet flavored strawberry ice-cream slid down his throat.

As he looks up, Marco seems to be enjoying the sight as he lifts his spoon with what appears to be chocolate ice-cream and a piece of fruit up to his lips while smiling. 

In the time they spend talking, the wine was quickly drowned and other alcoholic beverages made their way onto the table. Both a little tipsy with the amount of drinks they had. But they have so much fun together. It makes Ace loosen up and it seems like Marco is a lot more relaxed as well. Stories are shared, both funny and embarrassing but neither of them really cared for that. To engrossed in each other and their stories, shamelessly flirting with the other and not caring –and probably hating themselves in the morning for it— but for now everything is great.

As it was nearing closing time, the waitress told them so, Marco called for an uber as he was to intoxicated to drive. It would be irresponsible and stupid as the man told him, so an uber was their best option of getting home. 

In the backseat of the car they continued their drunken conversations, talking animatedly with here and there a lingering touch. Cerulean blue and onyx eyes never strayed far for each other and take in every detail. Never noticing the mildly uncomfortable looks they received from their driver, probably not in a mood to see to people so clingy to each other. Muttering under his breath of what he has gotten himself into.

Far too quickly they arrived at Ace his shared apartment, disappointment clearly written on his drunk face as it is harder for him to hide his emotions while intoxicated. He was not the only one with troubles of hiding his emotions as Marco his full lips are curved in a downturn frown, eyes staring somberly as Ace turned back to him. 

What came over Ace at that moment he will never understand –it might be the alcohol or the constant flirtatious comments or just the fact that he has always dreamed of doing this— but he leans in closer to his teacher and planted his lips on his. Ace did not know what to expect or to do after his sudden spout of confidence, so for Marco to move with him completely blew his mind. Marco angles his face a little and presses his lips firmer on Ace his own, to deepen his sudden drunk kiss. Encouraged by Marco his advances, Ace licks the older man his lips, who granted him access immediately. Opening his mouth to twirl their tongues against each other and to explore the undiscovered territory. 

It feels like heaven, his teacher tastes like alcohol –obviously— and he loves it. Just as the kiss got more heated and needy, hands sliding down a well formed chest and bigger hands cupping his butt, an unamused and slightly irritated cough broke their intimate moment. As Ace leans back and focused on the front seat he saw the scowl on the driver his face, clearly not liking to be held up and needing to witness a heavy make-out session.

Clearing his throat, Ace reaches for the door handle. “Ah, I’m gonna go now. See you on monday?” Even though he tries to play it cool like he has everything under control, as if he had never gotten into a frantic lip lock with his teacher and is not supporting the start of an erection in his tight jeans. His speech was obviously slurred and he failed to open the door properly as it closed twice immediately after opening it.

When the stupid door finally let him walk out of the car, third time is the charm, Ace gave his teacher a last lingering glance before a sheepish smile appeared as he apologized to the driver. Who only grunted in response before tailing away, eager to drop off Marco and be done with the awkward couple.

With a drunken stumble Ace made his way into the apartment building, waiting before the elevator to take him to the right floor. His body still thrumming with adrenaline and he feels so happy over the fact he kissed his crush today, a large goofy smile overtaking his features as he strolled out of the elevator and to his shared home.

A happy sigh erupting from him as he let himself flop on his bed. He is so excited he cannot sleep, he just kissed his long time crush for pete’s sake. He will deny it ever happened but a happy squeal slipped from his closed lips, arms and legs overexcitedly hitting the mattress like a fish floundering on dry land as Ace feels like a fangirling teenager at the moment. Completely and utterly hyped.

However his excitement is not enough to keep him awake as the alcohol makes him drowsy. His eyes creeping slowly shut as his breathing evens out, with a content smile on his face he falls into a deep slumber.

  


╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼

  


Monday arrived sooner than he expected, well with how hungover Ace felt the day after the excursion and how he wasted his entire day laying in his bed and thinking of the sweet kiss he shared with his teacher, it obviously came by a lot sooner then expected. Especially since his sunday was spent in almost the same manner, only with the addition of doing a bit of his homework.

To say Ace was nervous when monday came was an understatement. All the excitement from last weekend disappeared as soon as he woke up today, uncertain about the kiss and what will happen to the bond he has with his teacher. 

_Will things become more awkward between the two of them? Did he want to kiss Ace or was he just too drunk to notice what was going on? Are they going to start dating now?_ Oh he hoped so, maybe they could have some after school fun at the university building.

But instead of acting the way Ace thought he might do, Marco did something much worse.

The older man is just going about his day like nothing ever happened, casually giving his lecture to the class on a few interesting uses of photoshop for this class. Not even batting an eye towards Ace, almost like the freckled male never existed. 

And that _hurt_.

It burned him from the inside and he feels like his heart was slowly pulled from his body. Ace tires to act like it never bothered him, like this was just an ordinary day for him too. But the needles stabbing into his badly bleeding heart hurt.

Usually after a class from his favorite blond teacher, Ace would take the time to gather his stuff before moving out of the classroom, wanting to spend as much time in the same space with his crush. Now however Ace almost sprints out of the door, stuffing everything back into his backpack and hurriedly making his way out the door and to his next class.

He spent the entire day evading his teacher, which turned out to be quite the feat. The man seems to be literally everywhere Ace is, he never gotten this lucky with spotting the blond teacher this much on a single day and if it was not for the hurting feeling he has Ace would be quite impressed. But right now Ace is not ready, not ready for anything that might happen if his teacher wants to talk to him. The looks of disinterest he got during the class hurt enough and it was clear that Marco did not see the kiss in the same way Ace did. 

And deep down Ace knows what he might say and it scares him. Which is kind of funny because Portgas D. Ace does not get scared or backs away from a fight, so why the hell is he scared of rejection. 

The long day with mandatory classes is finally done and Ace is more than happy to leave this building and to never return. The fact that he has to tomorrow because otherwise he would fail this year puts a damper on that thought.

Just as he is about to rush out of the exit and be done with this dreadful day, someone called after him and the sound of that deep voice let Ace stand rooted to the ground. His breath picking up as the man he wants to avoid at all costs called him out. Legs feels like they are filled with lead as he reluctantly turns in the direction of the voice. 

He silently winces when he sees the stern face of his teacher, once beautiful blue eyes that he could drown in make him feel so small right now. His look pointed and the air around him was cold and commanding, Ace could feel his hairs stand upright at the sudden chill ghosting over his body. The only thing Marco did to show that he wanted Ace to follow him was a nod of his head.

His heart feels heavy with worry and he desperately tries to think of happy thoughts, not wanting to dwell on where this conversation might head to. With great trepidation Ace set foot in Marco his office, it is a shared office with other teacher of the same department but right now it was empty. And it makes Ace feel relieved and anxious at the same time.

“I’m sorry for calling you back when you were about to leave, but we need to talk, yoi.” The fun and laidback side Ace saw last friday is nowhere to be seen as the man looks sternly at him.

Nervous sweat is making its appearance on his forehead and hands, cold as he can feel a shiver going down his spine from the almost bored look Marco wears. Even though his teacher seems defensive and tries to keep Ace as a distance, he will not back down that easily. With an almost equally strong look Ace stares at his teacher, not going down without a fight, be it physical or verbal. He needs to show this man how much his actions hurt Ace.

Ace expected lots of things that Marco would tell him, yet he had never foreseen this. “Look I’m sorry if I ignored you today but you gotta understand Ace.” The blond man heaved a deep breath when Ace only quirked his eyebrow in response. “Ace what happened that night is completely unprofessional and I shouldn’t have let that happen in the first place. I made a mistake while drunk and I never should’ve treated you like that. Sorry probably won’t cut it but I do hope you can come to forgive my drunken behavior, yoi.”

The stern expression Marco wore changed into an unreadable look, one Ace could not quite decipher. It seems like a combination of disappointment and sadness, neither emotions make sense to him. But that also might be because Ace feels like he got played with, like everything they shared that night was just part of some sick game and Ace fell right into that trap.

“I get it, you don’t want to lose your job and shit. I won’t tell so it’s fine.” He practically spat those words and they sound bitter, he knows it. His stance is filled with defiance as he let the other know he does not care and is ready for whatever the man might throw at him. It is a façade and it is obvious, yet there is no way he is going to correct himself, not while he feels this hurt.

His teacher however does feel the need to talk about it when he noticed his weird behavior. Eyes looking a little too sympathetic for his liking as the older man starts, “Ace…”

And somehow that irks him more that it should have because he snapped at Marco, cutting him off before he got to say anything more. “What? Is this not what you wanted to hear? This was what you wanted to talk about right, or is it not, you want me to go out and tell everyone what happened? 

“No that’s not… well yes while I do want you to keep this between us, I don’t wan—”

“So then there’s no problem, I won’t tell anyone and you don’t need to worry about losing your job. Everyone’s happy.” Arms thrown mockingly in the air as Ace is unable contain the anger in his voice, eyes set on a death stare on Marco, daring the man to belittle him more.

“If you could let me finish for once.” Marco his voice clear and void of any objection, yet his eyes contradicted his voice as the look is soft and filled with care, like Ace his hurt is hurting Marco too and he wants to make him feel better. Whatever it was Marco tries to show with his look, it did work as Ace pliantly closes his mouth and awaits for the man to continue. 

“Look Ace, I’m really sorry. I never meant to hurt you and don’t even try to tell me you aren’t hurt because I can see it. I shouldn’t have done what I did that night, I let my emotions get the better of me and hurt you by giving you a sense of false hope. But please Ace, please understand that it’s not possible for is to be close like that. I really am sorry for what I did and I hope we can at least go on like we used to do, yoi.” 

Marco his face is sympathetic and a little hopeful as he wished for Ace to listen to him and not turn on him. It only left Ace to silently stare at the man in front of him before dropping his gaze to the floor, contemplating on what to answer. On one hand he was still hurt, Marco apologized for his actions and never meant for it to happen like this, and that stung worse than a bee. 

But on the other hand it seems like Marco regrets his actions, only not in the way that he never wanted for this to happen. It sounded more like he wanted this but just not the way it went down that night. 

Ace feels a little unsure on how to answer to this. Lucky for him he does not have to answer just yet as Marco beats him to the punch. “I think it’s better for the both of us if we forget what happened and go on with our lives like we used to, yoi. It’ll only bring pain and difficult situations if we cling on to this.”

Right now Ace is a little unsure if Marco is talking about how difficult it will be for Ace or if he meant it for himself. And it still is a deep stab into his heart, he might have acknowledged that it is better if they make it out as a mistake –something not meant to happen— and keep it quiet for onlookers, but that does not make him feel better.

So with a small nod he finally finds the words to say, “you’re right, let’s just forget about this. It’s for the best.” No matter how much he wanted to avoid saying that and how much it tears from his already bleeding heart, it really is for the best.

They said their goodbyes and Ace walked out of the office, holding his head high while inside he felt like he was dying. Like someone ripped out his beating heart and shattered it into a million pieces. But he will stand strong. Blinking furiously when he noted a little too much wetness in his eyes. Ace is a strong man and he will not cry.

Even though Marco has said that it is better for them to ignore what occurred, he did not seem like he wanted to. It might be Ace his minds playing tricks on him and showing him what he so desperately wanted to see, but it seemed like it was hurting Marco just as much. As if he was not pleased to leave their one-time thing the way they did, as though he wanted more. His eyes looked sad and somewhat hopeful of emotions Ace had no clue of.

But there is no time to dawdle on stuff like that, what is in the past is in the past. They said to ignore what happened and leave it between the two of them. He is not going back on that conversation and ask the man what he really wanted. Not ready to handle the possibility that Marco might not be into him and he misinterpreted what he saw. It will only make things harder on him, so Ace opted for ignoring his feelings and bleeding heart.

Everything sucks.

At least he still has the happy memories of the night at the restaurant and the kiss. It might be hidden from everyone else but that does not mean he has to stop thinking about it. For now it is all he has and all he will ever have. But still he cannot help that small nagging part in his brain, trying to decipher whether or not his teacher might like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originaly this was supposed to be a part of the previous chapter but I messed that up haha. It became a lot longer than i anticipated so i broke it into two parts. I was even thinging of maybe spitting this one aswell... but then it would've left off a little awkward and the next chapter would be short.
> 
> Anyways sorry for hurting our dearest fire bby, but I swear it will all work out.... eventually :D


	4. VACATION!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for SUMMER!
> 
> Ace and Sabo are finally done with their year and prepare for their coming vacation, with Luffy getting ditched at their apartment and other fun stuff happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reaction on the comments on the previous chapter: I'm sorry. It was never meant to be _that_ sad, it just ended up like that, please don't hate me :o  
> I do promise everything will turn out fine, it will take some time though...
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! :3

Almost summer vacation!

Oh how Ace longed for that day. It has been a rough few months with the entire happening between him and Marco, not to forget the busy days at school. The major assignments and projects that needed to be done in time and the exams they had to study for. But now, after months of hard work, he is finally done and summer vacation is just around the corner.

Only a few more mandatory classes need to be completed and then they are released from their shackles, free to roam around and do whatever it is they desired to do.

Ace and Sabo already made their plans for this summer. First thing they are going to do is visit their foster parent and little brother back at Gray Terminal. They are invited to some sick parties and are going to get completely wasted, there was no question about that. Sabo is also going on a short vacation with his girlfriend Koala, which left the entire apartment free for Ace to use as he seems fit –with the stern comment on not to mess up their home while Sabo is away. Everything else is still open for discussion, Ace can always decide on that to do when the time comes.

The last day of school came by a lot sooner than they had expected and both brothers were ecstatic, making plans on what to do on their first free day. 

It turns out that Dadan, their foster parent, is also really happy with their last day. Because she decided to drop Luffy at their place, telling the boys to bring him back in one piece when they pay a visit to Grey Terminal.

So with the addition of their younger brother, both older brothers altered their schedules a little. Spending most days together and doing fun stuff, like turning their living room in a giant pillow fort and hold a movie marathon. But now it was amazingly good weather, so they decided to go to the local park. Well maybe not that local as it is located in Raftel, where their university building is, but the park there is a lot nicer than the ones in Foosha.

It is a beautiful day, the sun is out and shining brightly in the sky. Not a cloud could be seen and the air is filled with happy chirping from different birds.

The park is wildly visited by all kinds of people, parents who brought their children along, old couples going for a walk and enjoying the gentle summer breeze, young couples loitering around and hanging onto each other. The many people going for a jog or walking their dogs. Lots of people gathered here today on this sunny day.

The place is nice and lively and it puts the three boys in a good mood. Even in the busy park they find a nice spot to claim for themselves, placing a large blanket on the grass and a basket filled to the brim with food. With three blackholes it is necessary to have a mountain of food ready.

Obviously the first thing to do when taking a seat on the large blanket is to dig in. Quickly scarfing down an amount of food that could easily feed a family of six or more.

“Khan I phav e ast iece?” Luffy asks, mouth full of food and small bits and pieces spray through the air. His greedy hand reaching for the last muffin, hovering just before it as if asking he could take it. When no answer came, or at least not fast enough for Luffy’s idea, he grabbed it, stuffing his face even though he has yet to swallow his previous food.

Sabo, who now had his mouth void of any food, comments on their younger brother’s antics. “Lu, no talking with your mouth full. And if you wanted the muffin, just wait till we can answer you before grabbing it.” A tired sigh leaving the blond as Luffy continues to talk –more like incoherently mumbles— not caring about splatting the remainder of his food everywhere.

Ace could only laugh at the raven haired boy, even after all these years he still acts like a child. “Geez Lu, by now I would’ve thought you’d grown up some more. Seems like you’re still the same cry baby as before.” He feels the need to tease his little brother, taunting him like they used to do back when they lived together in Grey Terminal. Luffy’s offended reaction makes it all the better.

“Hm hno crybuhbi!” Luffy’s face twists into an affronted face with furrowed brows and a pout, which look awful considering the amount of food still present in the youngsters mouth. He almost chokes because of his muffled brabbles, trying to stand up for himself and letting his older brothers no he is also mature.

“Oh my— Ace you prick, stop provoking him. Luffy for god’s sake drink some water and take— STOP EATING THE DAMN MUFFIN YOU IDIOT!” While Sabo did his best to save their brother, Ace was rolling on the grass. Holding onto his stomach as he cried out in laughter. The idiot just had to stuff his face even while nearly choking himself, offended noises leaving Luffy as Sabo tries to get him to spit out the food.

It had taken some time, but eventually Sabo managed to make Luffy stop eating and empty his mouth first. That did not keep the bundle of joy called their brother from stuffing it again the moment Sabo said he did good. One would think this boy is raised in the jungle of something.

“Lu relax, it’s not like the food will run away. You can still enjoy it and eat peacefully, like no choking or talking with your mouth full.” With fond eyes Ace looks to his brother, deep brown eyes turning to face him as a large smile tugs to his lips.

“I know, but the food is just so good. I can’t leave it here and not eat it.” His trademark laugh following his statement before Luffy propped his favorite straw-hat securely on his head. Both older brothers joining with their own laughter.

Many months have passed ever since the three of them were together, so now they used all the time they have to catch up. Luffy is animatedly telling a story about how he met his friends, all going to the same high school as him. He leaves nothing out, all important details are told and by now both Ace and Sabo can probably tell who is who without ever seeing one of them.

As both Ace and Sabo get into a discussion about something that happened on school, they ignore Luffy’s whining about barbecues. Some people brought along their own barbecues just so they can enjoy some smoky barbecued meat at the park. Which is not much of a problem, only if you leave all your stuff behind when done.

Luffy keeps complaining about the barbecues and the fact that they should have brought their own, yet both brothers continue to ignore his pleas in favor to carry on their discussion. That is until Luffy starts to talk about the very large group nearby and how they should _definitely_ join them, saying they have good meat they will share.

“Lu please stop, we’re not going to join random people just becau—” the rest of the sentence Ace was about to say, died on his tongue the moment he sees the group Luffy mentioned.

More specifically, one certain person in that large group. That tuft of blond hair is unmistakable and he easily identifies the male, holding what seems like a bottle of beer in his hand and laughing with some of the other men surrounding him.

All too sudden his mouth feels dry and his heartbeat is increasing. Even after Marco said to stop whatever they did and keep quiet about it, Ace finds it hard to control his feelings. He still likes the man and his crush most certainly never left him. No matter if they only have had small talk ever since that day or how they avoid each other.

Ace can feel a stare burning from his side, Sabo most definitely wondering why he suddenly becomes so quiet. His blond brother never asked Ace why he stopped lewding over his teacher to him, but Ace figures that is because it made him feel uncomfortable. So Sabo probably left it at that as he thought he was finally done with Ace sexualizing his teacher.

Now however, he feels the need to casually bring it up, “is that Mr. Phoenix? I literally never saw a teacher outside of school property.” Either oblivious or ignoring the internal struggle Ace is trying to hide, keyword trying. 

Ace feels exited to see the blond man again, a part of him was sad that he would be unable to see Marco for the entirety of summer vacation. Another part feels conflicted, still hurting from his words the day after the kiss. That kiss happened so fast but it was oh so sweet, it still haunts his dreams to this day.

“This reminds me” Sabo starts, “I haven’t heard you pinning after the man for some time now, kinda glad about that but how come? You always seemed so adamant on salivating over the poor man.” His questionable stare burns to the side of Ace’s head and suddenly he feels hot.

All that time he kept it hidden, never told anyone what had happened that night, that included his brother. Ace thought about telling him, after all, how bad could it have been because they are brothers and support each other. Yet there was something that kept him from talking, maybe the fact he felt and still feels unsure about everything that is Marco. The way the older man his eyes looked, sad and slightly hurt, as if this was not what he had wanted in the first place. Those eyes, those beautiful cerulean eyes, are what gives Ace hope. Deep down longing and hoping the man feels the same way and they would make this work. 

So he would keep his promise and will keep it a secret, even from his brother who he tells almost everything to.

“Oh, so you liked it when I was giving you those graphic descriptions of what I wanted to do?” Ace casually replies back, face neutral of his inter emotions. “'Cuz I can start that again if you’d like.” His tone bored as if it is no big deal, like a casual talk about the weather, a smug smile spreading on his lips as Sabo begins to sputter.

“NO! No, you don’t have to, it’s fine, I was just wondering is all.” As Sabo his cheeks show the slightest hint of pink, Ace laughs again and points this out to his brother.

Which makes the blond boy yell profanities at him and they start their play fight, rolling over the grass field while giving each other playful jabs. Ignoring their little brother yet again as they are too absorbed in not letting the other win. After all these years they are still so competitive against each other.

However as they continued their little spat, they both noted the lack of Luffy. Usually the younger of the three would have jumped in by now, not wanting to be left out and fighting along with his brothers. So for the younger brother to not have interfered yet stuck them as odd, the miss of the giant bundle of joy squealing about all the different kinds of food was also weird. So instead of continuing their little quarrel, the boys called a truce as they searched for their little brother. After all, Dadan will not be too amused if the manage to lose him.

The search does not take long for Ace, their little brother who is so in love with food that he sneaked his way to a group with a barbecue, obviously. And a tad belatedly, Ace saw just which group he worked his way into. Out of all these people surrounding him, of course Luffy just had to choose the group Marco is a part of.

Much to his dismay, and secretly delight, he advances to the large group. At first glance they don’t seem too bothered by his brothers arrival, estimating from the laughter erupting from the men when Luffy said something. That boy can make friends with just about anyone without even trying, no matter how annoying they might find him in the beginning. 

“Lu what are you doing? Don’t run off like that.” Ace’s hands grips to Luffy’s shoulder as he scolds the raven haired boy, eyes pointily ignoring the stares, _especially_ the one coming from Marco.

“But… meat?!” Wide dark eyes found his own equally dark ones as Luffy expresses a sad look, lips formed in a pout and a single finger helplessly pointing in the direction of the barbecue –sizzling hot and filled with an arrangement of juicy looking meat— just the sight is enough to make Ace drool and the scent is almost intoxicating. But, he came here with a job, so there is no time to linger here and indulge in the delicious scents of the grilling meat –even if a bigger part of him wants to.

“I can see that, but we didn’t come here to bother others Lu. Come on, Sabo’s waiting.”

And just as he tries to pull Luffy along, the shorter boy digging in his heels and making the task at hand a lot more difficult, someone addresses to him. “It’s okay, he’s not much of a bother anyway, yoi. Besides, it seemed like you were… busy.” 

Did Ace say his face feels hot, because it does not. The red blush framing his face is completely uncalled for and why did he stutter…. Every word leaving his lips is basically scrambled sounds of distress with no coherent meaning whatsoever, comparable to that of a yapping dog, letting loose a multitude of sounds when something happens.

And _oh god_ , did Marco see him and Sabo fight on the grass?

From a distance that probably looked like something else as they hold on to each other while rolling around, trying to dominate one another and win the fight. His blush only seem to turn to a darker shade of crimson at the thoughts. Why is he always making a fool of himself in front of his teacher.

“We have plenty of food, a few more people is no problem. The more the merrier, right pops?” Says a brunette boy, who looks a little older than himself.

“Well, I… uhh…”

“Oh Ace, you found Luffy. Good I was— oh, hello everyone.” Sabo comes to an abrupt halt and waves awkwardly to the men standing behind Ace, who by now has turned around to face his blond brother. A look that says ‘help me’ when he looks at Sabo, eyes wide and pleading, the blond only responds with a look back that said he does not know what to do.

Both boys visibly flinch when a thundering laugh resounded, by the heavy tone Ace can only assume whoever belonged that laugh to must be a giant. And his guess was partly proven right when a large man walks up to them, a weirdly shaped white moustache on his face –shaped like a crescent moon facing upwards, which is quite impressive though he says himself.

“Gurararara, what are you looking so scared for, you brats.” Laughing once again when the three boys stare up at the old man with large eyes, Luffy with excitement while Ace and Sabo feel a little overwhelmed.

“Shishishi, I like your moustache old man, looks like a banana.” Luffy muses, immediately followed by a, “banana old man!” The idiot brother finished with a large grin and both Ace and Sabo hold their breath. The man may be old, but he most definitely looks like he could pack a punch. They are not willing to get in a fight right now.

The silence that fell over the group after Luffy’s comment is palpable. Sabo sagged is shoulders in defeat and facepalmed, _hard_. Ace just stared at his younger brother like he just grew a second head. He himself managed to ruin everything he had with Marco and constantly makes a fool of himself in front of the man, but now, his brother insulted what appears to be the man his father –Ace still clearly remembers their conversations, even if he was drunk.

For a moment Ace feared what might happen, while most people are not that fond of Luffy and his way to call people how he sees fit –ignoring the multiple times even when corrected— his brother does have the special gift to make those around him almost instantly like him. Be it his cheery mood or his courageous actions, people tend to take a liking to the boy. So right now Ace hopes that Marco’s family does so too, if not, well than it is clear Ace ruined whatever shot he might have had.

Laughter follows the silence in a heart-beat. The entire group of men –there really are fourteen others, Marco did not exaggerate when he said that— laughing loudly and excitedly parroting Luffy’s words. Even though the situation is better than they could ask for, both Ace and Sabo are left slightly baffled.

“Oh my— kid you’re amazing. I loved you enthusiasm about food but this, this is the _bomb_ man.” A man with an auburn haired pompadour sputters, spatula in his hand and an apron –that depicts a body with a six-pack— tied around his waist. 

As the laughter turns into chuckles the pompadour man seemingly calming down, he starts again. “Say pops, how about a few more for our annual barbecue?” The auburn haired man turns to the large man with the white moustache, their pops, a wide grin on his face as he is clearly ecstatic about the turn of events.

The large man, pops, let loose another rumbling laugh before agreeing, telling the boys they are free to join if they want. To which Luffy loudly cheered before turning to his older brothers, large puppy eyes adorning his visage and staring into their souls, silently asking them to agree.

With a careful small glance to his teacher –in his mind he will continue to address the man like that, even if they are not in school— Ace tries to gauge the situation. They said to ignore what happened and continue like normal, but this was far from normal. Normal students and teachers won’t hang out after school and this is basically meeting the family. When Marco gives him a curt nod, seemingly agreeing to their presence, Ace turns his attention back to his brother who is still starting at them.

“Well I suppose if it’s no problem, we can join.” Ace did his best to sound firm and decisive, yet his words come out more like an uncertain question than anything else.

The entire band of brothers, including Luffy, cheer happily that they would love to have them join for a meal –Luffy is just yelling how ecstatic he is to join them for meat, more souls equals more fun they say. Even Marco seems to enjoy their company, a ghost of a smile tugging on his lips as he lifts the beer bottle up to take a big gulp.

Many introductions later, Ace finally identified who was who, with the exception of slipping up a few times but can you really blame him when he needs to learn fourteen new faces –how do teachers even do this, they see so many new faces every day. Marco and his pops, Edward Newgate, are the easiest to remember, for obvious reasons.

Both Luffy and Sabo also seem to enjoy themselves, both of them discussing with the men and sharing stories of their own. With a bottle of beer –pushed in his hands by the pompadour man, Thatch— he makes his way over to his blond brother. Sabo was in a heavy discussion with Marco, Izo and Curiel. When he got closer to them he overheard something interesting.

“Only a few more months aye, then you’re done with those ‘pesky brats’ as you like to call them.” Curiel states with a wide grin, his hand patting on Marco’s shoulder in what can only be described a painful slap.

The man however did not budge, not even a little bit and did not seem the slightest bit of bothered at all, probably used to it. A smile making its way onto his features, “Yeah, it’s been a fun ride but I need to focus on other stuff. Though I’m definitely going to miss my ‘pesky brats’, yoi. It was an educational experience.”

“I can’t believe you even took the time to teach. I mean, I would’ve never thought that someone from Whitebeard Inc. would do something like that.” Sabo injects, fascinated by the information as he looks stunned at Marco, who now wears a wide grin to a fellow blond.

“I grew bored of work and wanted something else on the side. It was a fun distraction while it lasted, yoi.”

Just as Sabo is about to respond to that, he spots Ace. Turning to his freckled brother with a smug grin. “Did ’ya hear that Ace, Marco is going to quit teaching.” He sounds a little too smug for Ace’s liking.

And of course Ace heard, but he is not going to tell them that, would make it seem like he was eavesdropping on them. So instead he feigned innocence, even if he is really interested in the subject. “Oh really, I didn’t know that. Was this your last year?” He feels proud of how casual he sounds, even if his heart is beating a mile a minute because of the fear of not seeing his crush daily.

Marco turns to him and with a sly smile he answers his question, “no, not yet. This coming year will be my last, yoi.”

A nod and a noncommittal hum is all Ace responds to that. Inside he is feeling relieved, for a moment he was afraid he could never see the man again and this might be the last time he saw him. Fortunately for him that is not that case and Ace can say he is really happy about that.

He stayed with this small group for the rest of the afternoon. Some people switched to other groups but only Marco and he stayed together. Without being too obvious, Ace steals some secret glances to the older man. He looks good –always did— especially with his loose fitting white blouse that sways with the wind. If the material was close to his skin he could see a well-defined chest and some darker spots on the skin, indicating the possibility of a tattoo.

The thought alone that Marco might have a tattoo is enough to put Ace’s mind in the gutter. Cheeks warming up as eyes pointedly evade the man to his right, Haruta standing between them and acting like a buffer between him and the hot body. Not the best place to get a boner, so instead he tries to focus his attention on something else. 

A few hours have passed by now and Ace wonders if it is time to head back home. They spend most of their time in the park with the Newgates and maybe it is time to say goodbye. When Ace locks eyes with Sabo, the blond seemingly having the same idea, he turns back to announce that they will leave.

“Come and join us to the funfair.”

And it was then when Ace was unable to say anything else. Luffy bouncing over the patches of green grass and wildly exclaiming, “funfair, funfair, funfair” made it a little difficult for Ace to break in and say no.

That brings him to this moment, standing on the funfair’s ground and looking around in awe. Eyes darting from all the different rides and forms of entertainment. 

Honestly he never went to something like this, mainly because he needed to safe up money for university. So now he was looking in amazement as people are buzzling around him, the cheery and colorful lights blinking rapidly at the rides and the smells of food filling his nose.

Ace is unaware of the fact that everyone has abandoned him already. Luffy running all over the place and Sabo doing his best to tame the kid, a little unsuccessful. The Newgate brothers laughing at the blondes misfortune when Luffy squeezes himself into a ride without paying first, too hyper and excited, he just wants to experience everything. 

The only people who were left behind are Edward and Thatch, Edward because he said he is too old for this stuff and wants some peace and quiet. Thatch left them because he has to clean up the used barbecue, said he would join them when he was done.

As his senses return to him, Ace sees that he is all by himself. Groaning out loud and eyes straining to catch a glimpse of someone familiar, not able to spot anyone in the dense crowd. The flailing lights, loud siren noises and blaring music makes it a lot harder to actually focus on something.

Just as Ace is about to give up and reach for his phone, aiming to call Sabo and ask where the hell he is, a hand rests on his shoulder. Looking to his right he sees Marco, body enveloped in the different hues of lightning, a kind smile on his visage and hair looking a little ruffled –as if the man has dragged his hands through it a few times before coming to Ace.

“The rest already left, yoi.” Marco leans in close and speaks to him against his ear, voice close to yelling to reach Ace over the loud music. His breath brushing the shell and sending an involuntarily shiver down Ace’s spine.

“No shit sherlock, I can see that.” He responds abashed, voice close to teasing to hide his inner struggles. Marco is a little too close for comfort and it makes it hard for Ace to think straight.

The older man snorts at his response, a chuckle barely audible over the roaring music and cerulean blue lighting up so beautifully. He looks so damn good like this. Casual wear, laidback personality and that damn sexy grin on those full lips. Unconsciously it makes Ace lick his lips in anticipation, hoping for something to happen, _wanting_ something to happen.

“Come on, I heard they have a few good rides over there, yoi” There is something in Marco’s eyes, Ace is unable to identify was it is but it most certainly forebodes a fun night. 

All his earlier troubles forgotten the moment Ace grabs hold of Marco’s hand, under the guise of not wanting to lose the other in the dense crowd of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was supposed to be longer, but knowing me and having trouble making short chapters... I failed once again. So next chapter will continue with some _juicier_ content... _ehumm *winkyface*_
> 
> I do hope I got the characters right and not too OCC, it's a little hard to keep track of that while writing sometimes.


	5. Fun(fair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their day at the funfair and afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Smut alert!**  
>  Nah it's not that heavy, so don't worry. 
> 
> I recently read and watched _'Call me by your name'_ and **I'm not okay man**.... that shit hurt. How can something so beautiful hurt so bad .-.  
> I'll just cry in this corner and toss you guys this.

Both of them spent the entire night together, going on different rides and playing games. It has been a long time since Ace has had so much fun, truly enjoying himself in the moment.

Thatch has called Marco one time, probably asking where they were so the man could join in. Ace never really heard what the older man said on the phone, but Thatch never found the two of them –maybe he did find the others. If Ace would have thought a little harder on things, he would have noticed that none of the Newgate brothers, or his own brothers for that matter, had found the two of them. Both Marco and Ace having all time to themselves and each other, basking in the other their presence. 

Much to Ace his delight, they held hands the entire time, only releasing the other when entering rides or playing a game. Although letting go felt a little reluctant, neither of them wanting to lose the warmth and comforting touch.

They reached a shooting game this time, one where you get a matchlock and shoot at a chosen target. There are the metal plates you can hit, either moving or standing still or the plastic targets that break when you shoot at it. It is not a difficult game, but the fact that those who own the game mess with the guns is what makes shooting a little harder. You can never get a perfectly good strike considering you are unable to aim properly. 

Regardless of that, Ace managed to do a really good job, although he says himself. Hitting the moving targets and only missing two with a near shot. Wearing the largest and proudest smile he can muster, he turns to Marco, who in turn looks so endearing at him. The older man his eyes set soft and a sweet smile playing on his lips.

“Did ‘ya see that? Only two misses, try and beat that old man!”

Instead of giving Ace a reply, Marco pushes him aside, not a hard shove just a gentle push. Places some money on the counter and patiently waits for the employee to ready his gun.

The moment he is handed his matchlock he takes a comfortable position –elbow leaning on the counter and hands steadying the gun, back slightly arched and butt sticking out— not a bad view Ace thinks to himself. Before shooting however, Marco feels the need to taunt Ace. “Let me show you how a pro does it, yoi.” Only sparing Ace a side-faced smirk before focusing on the targets ahead of him.

In a matter of seconds he released the first shot, hitting the tiny metal plate dead-on, no escape from his keen eye like an eagle swooping down to attack its prey. His next shots have the same precision, hitting each and every target like it is just a walk through the park for him, like they are just waiting for Marco to hit them and will not run from their inevitable fate. Like that damn matchlock is not altered with and does not make it almost impossible to aim straight.

With a confident smirk Marco placed the matchlock back on the counter, receiving the tickets for his win. Eyes staring straight into Ace his own and Marco just takes his breath away. He is so confident and that face suits him so well, as proud as a peacock weaving its beautiful feathers for all to see, only this is not for just for anybody, this look is reserved for Ace. His heart sweltering at the sight and beating irregular as breathing becomes more difficult.

Why does this man looks so damn good and why is Ace unable to be stronger than his urges.

_Because he is a hormonal teenager fangirling over his teacher._

His thoughts are rudely interrupted as a giant stuffed tiger is pressed against his face. His first reaction is to sputter and push the offending object away from his face. As a deep laugh reaches his ears is when Ace stills, hands reluctantly taking a hold of the tiger plushy, as if it were made of glass and needs to be handled with the outermost care.

“If you don’t want it, I can take it back. I’m sure I can make someone happy with it, yoi” Offending hands reach for the soft plushy in his hold. With a scowl, that looks more like a pout than anything else, Ace twists the tiger out of reach, hugging it closely to his body. There is no way he is going to part with it now, if this is a present from his crush he is going to cherish it for ever and ever, till the day he dies.

“No, I’m sure Kotatsu wants to stay at mine.” Tucking the head of the tiger plushy under his chin, protecting his new addition like a mother lion would do with her cubs from attackers.

“I see he’s got a name already.” The teasing in the older man’s tone obvious.

“Well can’t have a cat without a name.” Ace kicks back, the man can tease him all he wants but it will never stop Ace from loving this tiger already.

“I wouldn’t call that a cat, more like a furious beast, yoi.” 

“So you’re telling me, a sweet little plushy scares you?” He says it with wide disbelieving eyes. Kotatsu held up and pressing against Marco his face, placing the man face-to-face with the object that he fears so badly. “He’s so innocent, how is he a spooky scary kitty?~”

In a swift motion Marco pulls the plushy from his hands, tucking it underneath his arm and strolling away. “You’ll get Kotatsu back if you prove yourself to be ready to take care of him, yoi.” A lazy dismissive wave of his hand as the man strolls deeper inside the heart of people. 

“No~ don’t steal my baby, Marco!~” With a whining and needy voice Ace sprints after the man, jumping on his back with an arm reaching out for Kotatsu. 

“Give him back, you meanie!”

“No you’re not ready for this much responsibility, yoi.”

“Stupid.”

“Now you’re just calling names.”

“Old man”

“…”

“Baby stealing old man.”

Alright, so the last one was a little uncalled for but then again, Marco is not letting him reach for the plushy. Even while acting offended, the older man does not budge and makes it difficult for Ace to reach his new baby.

Much to his luck, Marco seems to have anticipated his move of jumping on the other his back as the blond braced his body the moment Ace hurled himself at Marco. Actually climbing the back is a lot harder than Ace would have thought, his body keeps sliding down and feet touch the ground, his chest shifting against a sculpted back and eventually a sculpted side as Ace gave up climbing the man. Trying to reach the front and snatch his plushy back.

A play fight starts between them. Marco twisting the plushy out of Ace his reach and Ace jumping all around the man to get the plushy back, both having large grins plastered on their faces. Holding up the tiger as high as Marco is able, Ace stands in front of him, arms stretched out and barely grazing the tail of the tiger.

Ace is not that much shorter than Marco, but damn, he really needs to jump if he wants to reach the man his hand. In his frantic jumping he gives the man a playful glare, no actual heat harboring in the glare, just a way to show Marco he needs to stop taunting him. The moment he caught the other his eyes however, everything seems to move in slow motion. They are so close, only a hairs length between their faces and Ace can practically feel Marco his breath trickling on his face.

As Ace stops his frantic jumping, completely absorbed by the man his beautiful eyes, he noted in the back of his head that while jumping he basically kept grinding against the other with his chest. Heat is rising to his cheeks at the thought and the sight of the handsome face in front of him makes thinking difficult. His eyes keep darting from the blue orbs to those full luscious lips, back to the blue orbs before once again dropping to those lips, feeling a sense of victory as he noticed Marco doing the same thing.

And just like last time, it is Ace that closed their distance, leaning up to press their lips together. It feels just like last time, the soft and supple skin of lips against his own moving in small gentle motions, leaving tiny pecks before a hot and wet tongue licks at his lips. Ace does not need to think twice, immediately giving the intruding tongue access and darting out his own.

Unlike last time, where Ace let Marco take the lead and dominate the kiss, he is not going to let that happen this time. With vigor he presses his tongue against the other, fighting for dominance. And for a moment, it seems like Marco let him, his tongue submissive to Ace his own and mouth allowing him to explore, taste every part of him and lead Marco just how he likes.

But then Marco returns in the fight for dominance, easily forcing Ace in submission and claiming his mouth as his own. One of Marco his hands on the back of his head, grabbing hold of a handful of hair and moving Ace his head how he pleases, his other still holding onto the plushy and pressed against his lower back. 

Whereas Ace placed flat palms against the older his chest, slowly sliding up and down the hard pecks he can feel through the thin material of the blouse. While sliding up and down the sculpted chest, he can feel perky buds stand to attention, with a soft and ghost of a touch he repeats the notion of caressing the buds, rolling his fingers over the sensitive nipple and electing a muffled groan from Marco as he feels more daring and increases the pressure.

This is different from their last kiss, it never got the chance to turn much more heated, with wandering hands and tiny moans –like the one coming from Ace when large hands cup his ass and give it a good squeeze, the plushy dangling against the back of his knee, not yet forgotten. Ace can feel himself grow harder the longer their heated kiss lasts. 

He wants more, no, _needs_ more. He wants everything Marco can give him, to touch him wherever he pleases, use his body however he wants. He just wants to be _fucked._

Somewhere deep down he knows it is wrong, knows they should break it off, knows he should not lust after this man. This man that made it so clear that this is not right, they should never had kissed and there can never be more. This man that despite all his words on forgetting what happened and continue like normal, as if nothing ever happened, is kissing him back. A kiss filled with so much lust, longing, passion and love. Ace does not know what to think of it, should he let go of his thoughts and let his body speak or stop this, make sure there will not be a second mistake.

All his doubts are thrown out of the window when Marco presses him hard against the side of a ride, where the workers sit and exchange money for tickets to ride the attraction. The kiss turning needy and hot at the same time and Ace finds it hard to keep still as a muscled thigh presses against his hardening member, thrusting his hips up in a rolling motion to grind at the older man his leg. Moans of pleasure erupting from his throat and are swallowed by a greedy mouth, pressing Ace further into submission as his body feels lost in pleasure.

This is hot, so _hot_. Ace thinks he is able to come just from this. Marco his lips on his own, large hands caressing his body and his clothed erection rubbing against the other his strong thigh. A little tweak against his nipple –when did Marco delve his hand under his shirt— is all Ace needs to get closer to the edge, feeling himself drip with anticipation and wanting release. His hips starting a more frantic pace as skillful fingers play with his chest, pulling and twisting, leaving Ace as a panting mess with choked off moans.

A soft moan of the blondes name murmured against lips is followed by a small nip. This is all becoming too much, he is unable to control himself. Ace wants more and lucky for him, Marco seems to share those needs. 

The walk to his car, drive to his home and stumbling into said home happened in a blur, too lost in ecstasy as lips barely left the other –only halting during the ride over to decrease the chance of getting into an accident. Many stumbles, awkward sloppy kisses and hitting furniture later, they made it into the bedroom. Marco pressing him into the mattress the moment the back of his knees hit the back of the bed, not wasting any time by climbing on and hovering over Ace while kissing him into oblivion.

Any and every thought Ace has that debated whether or not to go on with this, stop while things are still moderately low, while they both get to keep their dignity, are thrown out the window. His mind is solely set on Marco and Marco only. Wanting every dirty little dream he ever had to come true.

In their fight for whoever gets to be on top, clothes got strewn through the room, nearly ripping the offending pieces of cloth of the other his body and demanding skin to skin contact. Much to Ace his dismay, Marco managed to keep him on his back, body using as leverage so Ace is unable to crawl under his weight. Lips and teeth making their way down his neck and to his chest, licking and nipping along the way.

No warning given when the wet muscle twirls around his nipple, teeth softly tugging and mouth sucking, all while a large hand grabs hold of their hard members. Slow but firm strokes in that tight grip, Ace feels like loosing it. It feels like heaven and hell at the same time, enough and too little, loving the pleasure but fighting it. He needs more, not just a hand that is jerking him off so nicely, with another burning arousal pressed against his own, feeling it move with every stroke. It feels amazingly good and torturous at the same time.

The stimulations are too much, Marco his sinful mouth working on his chest, leaving no piece of skin unmarked and lavishing his sensitive buds, and the large hand with the firm grip around his shaft, tightening ever to slightly when reaching the tip that turns his breathing into heavy panting and moans. His hands find their way to Marco his shoulders and hair, holding tight as the pleasurable buzz seems to intensify. 

“M-Marco, please I n-need— _ahh fuck_.” Everything became too much and Ace was unable to keep his orgasm at bay. It was prodding at him to let it loose, set everything free and enjoy every piece of pleasure. And while that is what Ace wanted, he desperately wants something entirely else than an amazing hand job. 

Ace is not sure if the man planned on doing this, because somewhere in those lustful eyes hides shame and guilt, yet he still reached over to the nightstand to grab lube and condoms. Slicking his finger and slowly prodding at Ace his entrance, it slides in smoothly considering it has been a while since Ace was a bottom. The tiny sting at his back quickly forgotten by the rhythmic thrusting and brushing against his prostate.

A second finger joining the first and pressing deeper, stretching him wide enough for a third to come in and play. With the three fingers playing in his ass and setting a fast pace, Marco his hot mouth still sucking at his chest and biting his collarbone, Ace is hard in no time. His member leaking from the ministrations and stomach tight in anticipation, so desperately wanting to feel the older inside him, work him over and make him come in his large throbbing length.

A whine left Ace the moment Marco retrieves his fingers. Hands working to get his large friend secured before settling between the younger man his legs, length sliding between his cheeks as they share a passionate kiss. Not those needy heated kisses like before, this one is filled with passion and love, almost like Marco is checking up with him. If Ace still wishes to continue and make it real, that dreams of sleeping together are no longer a distant memory but something happening this very instant. 

The older seems a little reluctant, eyes still hiding a little bit of guilt, only to be swallowed by more lust the moment Ace pulls the man down and whispers in his ear. “I’m ready. Please Marco, I need to feel you.”

The head breached his rim immediately after those words left his lips, slow but steady strokes as the man eased his larger than average member inside the tight but willing hole. Marco stills the moment he is completely seated within Ace, hilt touching the rim, balls touching his cheeks and his member twitching with restraint, just wanting to move. Ace knows that he should wait a little, get used to the girth filling him, but this is what he wanted for so long, how could he possibly wait.

The moment he rolls his hips –and continues to do so because Marco did not react— the older man gave him a questionable stare, wanting to know if Ace really was alright and if he needs more time. However Ace feels a little desperate and pursues his need for the older man, a breathless laugh falling from his lips the moment the older man sets a pace. 

_Excruciating_ slow.

That is the best explanation for the thrusting Marco does. Ever so slowly pulling out, only leaving just barely the tip inside before almost slamming forward, pistoling against his prostate, only for the same process to repeat again. When Ace was complaining before that everything felt too much and too little at the same time, now the feeling is even worse. With the iron tight grip on his hips he is unable to meet the thrust, forced to lay still and let the other take control, use his body the way the older wants. It only turns him on even more. 

Only when Ace his groans turned into moans that got louder with every thrust, is when Marco let go of his hips. Positioning one of Ace his legs at the back of his knee and placing it against Marco his shoulder, the other wrapped around the older his waist as he pounds inside. With the new position the blondes length reaches him deeper and is making Ace see stars. 

Sloppy kisses are shared, more a clash of teeth and tongue than a proper kiss, before Marco latches himself on Ace his neck. Sucking, biting and kissing hard enough to leave marks that will last days. The groans of please rolling directly in Ace his ear at this position and it makes him even more desperate for release. 

At a particular deep thrust Ace his vision was recused from the hot and sweaty blond on top of him to stars. Mouth hanging open in a silent moan as he can feel Marco stutter with his hips, unable to hold back his own orgasm in that warm and gripping heat, releasing in the condom while Ace dirties his abdomen once again.

Ace never really cared for bottom, he likes both equally but with his partners never really is a bottom, but this experience made him want more. Marco is to thoughtful of the way he handles his body, knows every patch of skin that can make him loose his mind, it only makes him wonder how much more he can get from the older. 

Sex always wears Ace out, adding narcolepsy in that mixture and he is out like a light. Just after Marco helped him clean his chest and was helping him back to bed, he fell asleep, this time letting the other know what was happening beforehand.

  


╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼

  


It has been a long time since Ace woke up with a sore butt. Usually it would sting pretty badly and he would feel it for most of the day, but now it is just a mild burn. Letting him know it is there and the events of the previous night, not at all bothering him. In fact, he might even want more, just so he can not forget that delicious burn.

When Ace turns around, the other side of the bed is empty, touching the open space indicates that his bedpartner left some time ago. At this, fear tugs his heart. He begins to second guess his choices from last night, should it have been better to had left it at that hand job. No, they should have left it at kissing, nothing more that night. Perhaps not even kissing. It was also very stupid of him to think that he could hang out with Marco without anything happening, obviously something would have happened.

As much as he hates it, it is better to face his enemy now. Kinda weird when you think about it, last night that man was _everything_ but his enemy, now he knows that whatever Marco will say is going to sting, more than his butt does at any rate.

He spots his clothing on a chair in the room, probably gathered by Marco before he left or before he went to bed. Quickly getting dressed and checking if everything is still in his pockets before he makes his way downstairs. He really does not remember a lot from when they all but stumbled inside the house yesterday, his mind only telling him that it is a two story home as they climbed the stairs to reach the bedroom. 

The stairs lead to the hallway, coats and shoes take up a space on one wall as there are also three doors in the hallway, one what must be the front door considering this door looks heavy compared to the other two and stands alone, whereas the others are next to each other. Another leading to maybe a toilet, considering the lock that is turned to green underneath the handle. The other must lead to the living room Ace figured, walking up to it and pressing open the door. No need to be quiet as Marco already knows he is here.

“Marco?”

Peering through the stylish living room, too dark to make out the proper colors due to the curtains being closed. Hints of dark furniture and colorful decorations is all Ace can decipher from the room. Spotting a hint of light coming from a room and walking over to it. Along the way spotting a wall that the dining table was placed against, wall covered in different photo’s all in different shapes and frames. 

Before Ace could stop and take a look at the pictures, “In here Ace. The kitchen, yoi.” The last part sounded like an afterthought.

Walking into that kitchen proved to be quite a show for his hormones. Marco was leaning against the countertop, mug in his hands, blond tuft tousled on top of his head and eyes set sleepy. But the best, or worst, part was that the man stood in his boxers, a different pair than last night. They sat so tight against his sculpted body that Ace can see every twitch of muscle underneath the fabric that is acting like a second skin, even the outline of his large friend is as clear as day. 

It took Ace some time and a lot of strength to lift his eyes up from the amazingly good view, now is not the time to ogle and get hard. He almost missed what Marco was saying.

“Did you sleep alright?” A mug of coffee gets handed to Ace and he takes it gratefully.

“Slept really good, you?” A teensy bit of nervousness in his voice as he brings the mug up to his lips, taking a sip of the brew that is slowly waking him up.

“So-so.”

No further words got exchanged after that, both men drinking their coffee in silence. However that silence got unbearable pretty fast, it is no comfortable silence but an awkward one with unspoken words hanging in the air. They should just discuss it, not let it hang in the air and avoid it.

But before Ace could say anything, “About last night, yoi. It was— no it should’ve never happened Ace. I know this is as much my fault for not pushing you back or breaking it off, but, this is not good.” 

_Then why do your eyes tell me something else Marco?_

How Ace wishes he said that instead of saying he knows it should never have happened. But those eyes, they look sad. One would say they look sad because he is remorseful of what happened that night. But Ace knows better, knows that sadness has little to do with what happened but more on how he actually feels about what happened, that there are deeper emotions in play. 

“I get it, it shouldn’t have happened and we should never discuss it. I’ll leave here as soon as possible and then we won’t have to think about it.” It hurts to say that, but Ace knows better than to push the man. Ace is almost certain that Marco likes him and wants more than just this one-night-stand, but he is scared or something. And as long as he will not tell Ace the truth, Ace will stand back and wait, because he loves this man more than it should be possible.

“Ace I’m really sorry—”

“I don’t need your excuses.” Placing the mug on the counter with a sigh, mumbling under his breath, “just tell me the fucking truth for once.” 

And it seems like Marco heard. “You know I can’t, _we_ can’t, there will be so much trouble if we go on with this, yoi.” 

“Believe me I know, you made that very clear last time.” The beginnings of tears staining the side of his eyes. Ace blinks violently and turns his head away, not wanting to show Marco.

“You have to believe me on this one Ace, if we could I wouldn’t hesitate a single second and be with you, but we can’t. So much depends on this, I can lose my job and you might even be kicked from your major, yoi. I did my best to be ignorant of your advances and act like I never saw them, but you’ve made it so difficult for me the past times.”

“Oh I made it difficult for you, well sorry for that. I’ll keep it in my pants next time and bother someone else with it, if that’s the problem. And besides, you lose your job? Weren’t you going to quit either way?” Well there goes his plan of keeping calm and letting Marco figure it all out. Internal rage is brewing inside him and he glares at Marco, the blond mimicking that action, even though his holds less anger. 

“Next to losing my job as a teacher for having indecent relations with one of my students, if I get fired people will know and it will put our business in trouble. Not like many want to make deals or work with some kind of sex offender, yoi.” 

“Well in that case you should have thought a little harder on that before you dragged my into your bed and pounced on me, ‘cause to me it seemed like you rather much enjoyed yourself. Besides, it’s not like I was the only one doing the flirting.” He needs to get out, if not he is going to literally explode. 

Anger is shooting through his veins and he feels hot. Hot from keeping his tears out of sight. Hot from his dying feelings deep within, trampled by any sense of hope he had left. Hot because everything Marco says cuts deeper than a knife ever could, both slicing and scorching down his skin and stabbing right through his heart. Hot because he feels alone, like all those years before his brothers and foster parent, alone and abandoned, left to his own accord. 

What ever Marco wanted to say died in his mouth, eyes wide and shocked as he took note of the tears that spill from his eyes. 

Before he lets the man say anything else to him, before Ace can hear yet another apology, he dashes out the room. Quickly walking over to the front door and wishing to be home already. He is done with this day.

“Ace.”

“Ace wait!”

“Please Ace, don’t go, yoi!”

“Ac—”

He slams the door closed with so much force the windows could spring our of their frame at every minute now. 

He starts running as fast as he can, aiming to get away from this place and wishing to never see that face again. He is so done with love. If this is what it will give you, then he does not need it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say it is going to get better, because it will.... sometime. I mean, don't things need to escalate before we can mend it? No... oh... well anywayss :D
> 
> I had something else writting for the smut part, but it was a little too over the edge and I felt this works better with the story, so I had to re-write the part. Again things have turned a little more angsty than i was going for... maybe I should stop writing stuff like that if I'm in a bad mood xD


	6. Picking up the pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look in Ace's mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with a bit of an writer block on this one, I have the entire story line ready but I can't find the words to discribe it .-.  
> Also working on some other story on the side and I really like that one, I have yet to post it though but it is a large werewolf au xD
> 
> Having said that, have a small update :D

Summer vacation went by without a hitch.

Together with Luffy and Sabo, Ace had the best time. Playing games and catching up on everything that happened in the past months. After all, with university it is hard to find free time to visit their little brother and since said brother also has his own school to think about, messaging over the phone is the only way of keeping in touch. But that is all right because it makes times like these much more fun. Chatting, eating, playing games, eating, fighting, going for a walk, eating, fighting for desserts, eating. 

Like the good old times.

Travelling to their home in Gray Terminal to deliver Luffy back to their foster parent turned into spending a few days in their old home. Again discussing all the things they never told over the phone, updating Dadan about their lives as university student. University students who are almost done with school, safe for the coming graduation year. Like they always do, they reminisce on the old days and go through some of their old stuff. 

With moving to the city and renting a small apartment, storing all their personal belongings was hell. Both brothers owned too many things so they decided to leave everything unimportant at the time at Dadan’s and take whatever they needed. So every year they come back and go through their stuff, and none of them grows tired of it. No matter if they discussed the exact conversation a year before, they will always do this. 

Ace loved the times spend in this village as a kid, when everything was basic and you needed not to think about the small things in live. You just go about your day and everything is fine, no responsibilities and loads of fun. 

They even build a treehouse in the woods nearby the house, as something build by seven year old’s, it still stands tall and sturdy —but that might also be due to their fixing every year. The three brothers hang out there every year as well, celebrating their many years of brotherhood and drinking to the many years to come.

The time they spend here as kids was unique to Ace, they share a strong bond and had the most fun together. Obviously that changed a little when entering high school, the sudden change of making homework —even if it was really easy— and less free time because of the longer school hours. Ever so slowly growing up into the adults —with the exception of Luffy— they are today, going to college and university and now almost ready and starting their lives as real adults after next year.

But Ace still longed to go back again. His high school period might not have been the greatest, with finding out he is gay and getting bullied for it, but he still wishes to redo it. If only one more time. He would tell those bullies to suck it, instead of ignoring them. That turned out even worse with the longer he was forced to ignore them, eventually he literally blew up in their faces and made one of the bullies shit his pants. 

Dadan always kept telling him to play it cool and to not get into unnecessary fights and just ignore people. But there is only so much a person can take and those bullies were really testing their waters with it. It is a miracle by itself that Ace did not light them on fire, with his pyromaniac actions. No instead he tried to listen to his foster parent and try to not get into any _extra_ trouble. The curly woman was not happy with his random little fires all over town.

If those bullies wished to have clean pants at the end of the day, they should not have made fun of Ace his family. 

Soon upon returning home, both Ace and Sabo had their insane parties planned. They would meet up with their friends and enjoy every night like it was the last of their lives. Doing all things that god has forbidden. But then again, _it is their summer vacation._ While that may not be a legitimate reason for everything to suddenly be alright, it was enough for them to do whatever they needed to do.

To live a life with no regrets, that was their motto.

A motto that ended up with a major headache and hovering over the toilet to empty his stomach’s contents. Eventually some of their friends ended up having some _peculiar_ infections in their nether regions. Maybe sleeping with each and every chick you see is not a good idea. How lucky Ace is to not have slept with the entirety of men at the parties, maybe, just a few. He could not remember well, not with that bursting headache. It felt as if someone was pounding on his skull with a gigantic stone hammer. 

With only two weeks left before they are bound back into the shackles and are forced to produce stuff for their graduation year, Sabo left for a vacation with Koala. Which left Ace all by himself.

Something Ace did not want. The weeks before Sabo left, Ace had his brothers and friends around him, he was never alone. Now he is alone and his mind is not playing nice.

Memories of the start of summer vacation floating up once again, this time with no one around to make Ace forget. Forget how horrible he felt after running all the way to the train station, how empty he was when Marco did nothing to chase after him, how cold his emotions were the following days. 

Sabo had been so worried since Ace did not come home that night and had not told them of his plans, the blond practically scolded him the moment he set foot inside their tiny apartment. With all his boiling emotions at the time the scolding took a horrible turn, Ace flipped out to his brother, telling the nosy blond not to bother him and mind his own business. Eventually walking away and locking himself in his room for the remainder of the day. His emotions too intense and he did not want Sabo or Luffy to see him cry his eyes out, he felt everything but stable in that moment.

Not even Luffy or the promise of food got him out. 

He never told Sabo what exactly had happened the night before, just told him he spend the night at a friends house and things ended sour. Which is party true. He also apologized for snapping at the blond the way he did, luckily for Ace Sabo dropped the subject soon. They never spoken about it anymore and Ace does not want to. Even though deep down he has the feeling that his brother might know more, already figured out where Ace was and what might have happened. Usually he would blow up a lot worse than this, so Sabo probably connected to dots and is nice enough to leave him be.

Ace needed the time in his room to settle down his emotions. He knew he fucked up, he knew he should not have done the things they did and he knew that he should not be in love with his teacher. But damnit all, he can’t just push those feelings away at the blink of an eye. He loves that idiotic blond with the weird haircut and awfully handsome smile. Those strong masculine lines in his face and the athletic body. His fun yet odd humor and the beautiful eyes, the eyes that stared at Ace with emotions he could never understand. Everything about that man is amazing and Ace loves ever single piece. Above all that tattoo on the blondes sculpted chest that keeps haunting him at night.

Especially after the night they shared he is unable to forget it, push down his feelings and continue like normal. How does one do that, caring so much for someone even though you cannot be together, how do you suppress your true feelings. Every single time Ace tries to, his heart starts bleeding. Yearning for warmth and the blondes presence. 

There is so much Ace does not understand. 

Why did Marco kiss him back the first time? Why did he kiss back the second time? Why did Marco bring Ace to his home? Why did Marco undress him? Why did Marco get him off? Why did they made love? 

Because Ace has had his fair share of _interesting_ nights spend with men. Those nights were rough and fast, nothing like the night with Marco. While sure it did not last long, there was no carnal need to just get laid and fuck each other’s brains out. Okay well maybe a little. But the way Marco treated him, so caring and soft. His touch delicate and knowing what to do. It makes Ace believe there is so much more that Marco wants from this.

Thinking back on things, he did say a few times that he wishes to be with Ace. But why doesn’t he then? Sure the whole ‘teacher student’ thingy is a hassle, but they could make it work. It is not like they _have_ to have sex on school property or anything. Would make things interesting though.

From every bit of reaction he has gotten from Marco it shows the man wants the same thing, he just keeps denying it himself. Ace understands the man does not wish the ruin his father’s business, but does he need to push Ace away at the drop of a hat?

Every time they grow closer the harder Marco pushes him away. Doesn’t even put in the effort to find Ace and talk things through. He does not know what hurts more, Marco pushing him away the way he does or the fact that Marco puts no effort in explaining things. To find him afterwards and mend what has happened. 

Also, why not tell Ace to wait, wait until he is graduated and Marco is resigned from his job. Ace can wait. He might not be the most patient guy but he can wait, he will do anything for Marco. If waiting means they can be together, than he would wait for _years!_ Okay so maybe not years, that takes too long. But he can wait for that day when Marco is ready to be with him, without it turning into some kind of scandal. 

But now, this is Ace, and this Ace is not told to wait patiently. So this Ace will take measures into his own hands. Because this is the Ace that would jump headfirst into a fight if it meant saving someone dear to him, the Ace that would make last minute schemes to help his brother confess to the girl he likes. The Ace that will take reign over his own life if life takes too long for his liking. 

He is going to make Marco regret pushing him away, he is going to show Marco what he is going to miss out on. He is going to make Marco his. Period.

While most of his plans —maybe plan is not the correct wording— are made just a few minutes before executing, some even in the spur of the moment, he now has enough time to come up with one. A plan so brilliant, Marco will never know what hit him. At least safe for that fact that he will never want to part with Ace. 

There is only a short time left before university drags their lifeless and exhausted bodies in again, forcing them to show everything they got to graduate. And before they are thrown inside the pit to fight for that piece of paper that will set them free, they have a minor. One that Ace is actually interested in. 

A minor is something you choose yourself, to get some extra knowledge on certain areas the major does not supply. Ace has chosen for animation, because how awesome is that. He can draw and loves to draw in his free time, but animation was always something he wanted to learn. Plus it can come in handy when making advertisements for companies or making the small digital animations he has made up until now even better. He will be gone for about half the schoolyear to learn on his minor, then go back to school to deal with his thesis and other graduation related things.

That means more than enough time to come up with a solid plan to make Marco his. But for now he is going to keep himself occupied and hang out with friends, he will look into the details later and set up the greatest scheme ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was writting in half a day and I did a poor job of checking for errors, so I hope it is alright. If you see some mistakes tell me and I'll fix it :3


	7. Minor done, graduation here I come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace makes up his mind and a sudden turn of events happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After long absense, hereby I give you the next chapter. It's also the longest of this entire series :3  
>  ~~ _Literally written most of this a few weeks ago but gotten tired of writing :o_~~

It feels weird to set foot in the enormous university building again, Ace has been absent for some time now. Summer vacation and his minor being the reasons for that.

He looks around the large halls, filled with students milling about to get wherever they need to be. No obvious lanes when walking as everyone is pushing their way through the packs of students. It could easily be a zoo with how students behave like animals, not cleaning up their stuff after eating, talking and screaming through each other without regard of restraint.

Add in those exchange teachers from different countries running loose in the packed halls, armed with their cameras, taking photos of every nook and cranny including the students. Now the picture is complete, university is a zoo. The student an interesting creature as it slacks down the halls in search of its next class, heavy bag filled with, hopefully, the proper equipment for said class. A cup of some kind of hot beverage, probably coffee, in its hand as the student drags its tired body up the stairs to conquer yet another day in captivity.

Ace doesn’t even know what he is looking for as his eyes take in every detail of the large entrance hall. It’s not like much will change in the span of a few months.

The reception desk still looks empty—he wonders if someone ever uses it as he has never seen anyone there in the past three years—the ginormous room for meetings and gatherings—also dubbed the aquarium because the huge room is made from large windows that let people see what is going on from nearly every part of the building—is filled with tables for once and the entrance to the canteen looks the same.

Only the works displayed behind the large windows on the front of the building, next to the wide revolving doors of the entrance, have changed. But then again, those change every few weeks or so. They will showcase some of the neat works students have made during certain assignments. Ace was once lucky enough to have his work presented on that spot for everyone to see.

His reason for spying around the room comes into vision not a few moments later after he had set foot inside the building. The unmistakable blond tuft walking through the crowded hall with another teacher in tow, both seemingly engrossed in conversation and uncaring of what happens around them. The blond and red haired teachers not even acknowledging the flashes of cameras near them. Ace can’t help but think that those two are picture worthy though, Marco with his weird haircut and the red haired teacher—why does that man look so familiar—with the three scars over one eye. There are plenty of odd teachers working here, so nobody really bats and eye to them anymore. Only exchange students or teachers find them intriguing pieces.

The moment Marco and the other man walk around the corner, away from Ace’s sight, is when he makes a move himself. He has been holding up the flow near the entrance for far too long, better to leave and not be too conspicuous. As tradition the first place he greets after months of absence is the cafeteria. His breakfast was large but there is always a special spot for whatever delicacies the cafeteria is serving. 

As he bought his heavenly meat lovers sandwich—who knew they made these—he walks into the seating area of the cafeteria, spotting his blond brother in the distance. He wanted to come in early and finish some of his papers before class starts whereas Ace just wanted to relax and decided that his bed was the best spot for that.

“Morning.” Comes the muffled greeting from Ace, mouth already stuffed with different kinds of meat and bread.

Sabo did not react nor did the blond acknowledge his presence, only pointedly staring at his laptop. After a long silence he looks up in mild disgust, mouth set in a downturned frown before he turns away. Which is totally unfair because Sabo has had his fair share of talking with his mouth full.

“Morning Sab.” He tries again when his mouth is void from most of his sandwich.

A tired sigh is his reply before Sabo rolls his eyes at him. “You literally have meat and bread all over your face Ace.”

That explains the exasperated reactions from the blond.

Ace brings a hand up to his face to find indeed multiple bits and pieces of meat scattered on his face. He did not remember eating that wildly but apparently it happened in the spur of the moment. He is considering on whether or not to eat those fallen pieces of meat, a glance at the blond shows that he should not. But it feels like a waste to just throw it out, it only touched his face and his face is not that gross, he washed himself before going to school! So with great enthusiasm he plops the pieces of meat in his mouth to savor their taste.

“There are times when I think even Luffy has more decency.” The blond tiredly says. Face scrunched up in disgust as Ace causally eats the rest of his sandwich.

“Luffy could eat from the ground, I’m not that desperate.” Ace opposed. This is not that gross, people don’t just throw out food that landed on their face, that is insane.

“My brothers are animals.” Despite his words, Sabo holds a fond smile on his face.

More teasing comments are thrown to one another, brotherly love as they like to call it. In the meantime Ace finished the remainder of his sandwich while Sabo still diligently works on his paper. It’s not uncommon to find the both of them bickering like this, most of their time spent together they will tease the other. It’s when their brotherly rival ship erupts between them and a need to be better than the other is there. They keep it family friendly of course, but it usually captures the attention of most around them.

They part their ways the moment their first class of the day starts, it’s time to focus on their studies again. Ace had a blast learning all kinds of new things he could use for animation, he gotten some neat tips and tricks and the university teaching the minor was really kind. They showed a lot and had given them fun assignments to make. But now that time is over and he needs to focus on graduating as that will happen in a short while.

Not only graduating is on his mind as he still needs to use the ace up his sleeve, funny pun. But it’s not much of an ace as Ace himself kept postponing his plan making. He found it hard to think of good ways to confront Marco, to show that idiot of a teacher he belongs to Ace. But all his plans seemed either stupid, unrealistic or just plain basic.

He would imagine storming into the office Marco occupies and then demanding an answer from the man, locking the doors until he is satisfied with said answer. Or he would get petty and get some random guy to be his temporarily boyfriend, which is not hard with the looks he receives, and make out in front of the man and act as if he didn’t know Marco would be there. He was kept leaning to the last idea, just to spite the man. But yes, this is how any basic bad love story would go. 

The whole reason why he kept postponing it over time. So now he is back in school with no solid plan whatsoever. Meaning he needs to wing it, but that’s fine because that is how Ace does most of his things.

It took the entirety of the week and weekend before Ace finally got the balls to confront Marco in the end. He saw the man during class and sometimes walking around in the hallways, but he never tried to confront him. Marco himself seems like a ghost, he looks worse for wear and his skin that usually has a light honey color is pale. He also has the beginnings of bags under his eyes and his hair looks flat. All in all the man seems tired.

It’s not that noticeable at first look as Marco makes sure to look his best and cover up his ghoul-like appearance. But to someone like Ace, who has a major crush on the man, it’s as clear as crystal glass and he can see there is something bugging the man. He might not know what exactly the problem might be but deep down he hopes that the blond feels bad about how they parted after that night together. That Marco scolded himself for letting Ace slip away and for him not trying to talk to Ace.

  


He can only hope that’s the case. Because he so desperately _wants_ it to be the truth.

So now after a week of procrastinating, he finally made it to the office Marco has holed himself in for most of the day. He overheard the teachers of the design team saying something about the blond wanting to use some extra time to work on a few important tasks that come with his father’s business.

Apparently Marco has been working more and more on getting back into business by taking important tasks and meetings to himself next to his teaching job, they said it’s because he is trying to get back into shape after being a passive employee for years. The university doesn’t seem to mind, they look happy about the fact the man is still here to help them out with the teaching curriculum. That is the main reason they let him use the office for himself now.

Even though Ace knows the other teachers will not be present and will not barge in when they are conversing, he still feels a little apprehensive about storming in. So instead he decides to simply knock and wait for an answer. Nerves shooting up with every passing second.

Classes have ended by now and only teachers and students that are still here, is because they wish to work in peace. Ace had waited patiently for the time when the building would be less crowded, because that means less people to likely overhear their conversation or, in the worst scenario, see him leaving the office completely upset. In the end it meant waiting in the library after his class had long ended.

His heart feels heavy as his hand reaches for the sterile white door, forming a fist before rapping against the plasticky wood of the door—budget cuts couldn’t get any worse. He didn’t drop his hand back down to his side, instead hanging it mid-air and close to the door. If he would get no response he will try to knock once more before giving up. Seconds pass by but it feels like long minutes before a muffled voice tells him to enter. 

Ace takes a deep breath, calming his jittering nerves and steeling himself for the upcoming confrontation. His hand reaching for the handle in slow-motion and pushing the lightweight door open as if it were filled with lead. 

Light from the window across the door temporarily blinding him before a silhouette can be seen on his left, sitting with his back against the wall to the outermost corner of the room, window on the man’s left side. The blond man engrossed in his work and not looking up to meet his gaze. Ace takes a reluctant step into the room and closes the door behind him. Noticing in a split second that the door holds a lock on the inside and decides to twist it, effectively locking both of them in the room unbeknownst to Marco.

As Ace approaches the desk that Marco is still diligently working on, the man has yet to look up and see whoever had entered the room. Ace thinks about speaking up, filling the room with his voice instead of the constant clicking of fingers on a keyboard or the rustling of papers that Marco leaves through every so often.

He was feeling unsure of this entire moment even before entering the room but now being inside, he feels a whole new level of awkwardness. Marco seems to ignore his presence as he has yet to look up and Ace is still debating whether or not he will speak up. But to be quite frank, Ace has no clue what he wants to say. Would he say something like; ‘yo Marco, we need to talk about the sex’ that would be too straightforward, or something like; ‘I wanna talk about, y’know, _that_ night’ but that just sounds like Ace is prude.

Why is it so difficult and _why_ didn’t he make a plan?

A plan might have helped him in this situation. In lack of finding anything to say, Ace just clears his throat in the hope that maybe then Marco would look up. Which seems to do the trick as the blond raises his head to look at the owner of the sound, blue eyes hidden behind glasses nearly launching from his skull as they land on Ace’s frame. In a quick movement he closes his laptop, pushes his work aside and takes of his glasses—shame those look really good on him—before addressing Ace.

“Ace?! What are yo…” his words slowly losing volume with every word before Marco stops talking altogether, eyes darting to the window before landing on Ace again. He starts over, “how are you Ace?”

And that was not something Ace would have expected. He isn’t even sure what he did expect, but the casual yet strained tone along with the question caught him completely off guard. If the man would get angry at him or tell him to go away Ace would know how to deal with that, he would counter with his own harsh words and tell the blonde to shove his head up his ass. 

But with this, a simple ‘how are you’, he feels completely taken aback. His response is nothing other than some mashed together words that try to form a coherent sentence but fail deeply. Marco softly snickers at his expense before quieting when Ace glares at him, not one to enjoy being made fun of in a situation like this.

“Sorry that’s probably the last thing you want to hear from me, yoi. What did you wish to talk about?” The man smoothly recovers his mistake like nothing has happened. The look in his eyes tell Ace that Marco knows exactly why he is here and what is going to be discussed.

Even when given the opportunity to speak his mind and tell the man off, tell Marco how much he had hurt him and that the man is an asshole for not being nicer to him, he can’t. Every word he has wished to tell this blond idiot feels numb to his tongue and he is unable to utter a single word of what he truly wishes to discuss.

“What are you working on?” Is the next best thing he settles on and Ace feels like punching himself in the face. Why is he of all people avoiding confrontation, he never backs away from anything yet talking to this man seems to make him afraid. He feels like an obedient dog that tucks his tail between his legs with his head bend low as to not agitate his owner. 

Marco seems to have not anticipated on that question as well as his face contorts into one of confusion. It does very little to take him completely off course however as he calmly starts to explain everything he had been doing in the past months since school started again. He had been busy with some large and important projects for his father’s business, closing big deals that will keep not only theirs but other smaller companies thriving.

“I love to tell you more but Ace, is _that_ really the reason why you came here, yoi?” His eyes look sad as the question leaves him. Like Marco is afraid Ace no longer cares for him or maybe he is just afraid of the things that will be discussed when Ace says that no, he did not come here to hear about his work and he wants to hear why Marco is so goddamn cold to him.

As Ace looks at Marco with the same sad look, the older turns away. The realness of their current situation hitting the both of them. Even Ace is unsure how to break past the ice that shields their open and untreated wound. 

How does one even breach a wall like that. Will it be like the immature and impatient child, acting reckless and holding a flamethrower to the wall of icy coldness. Doing that might be the most effective way but it will only end with more pain. The flames of the flamethrower too hot and will definitely scorch their wound with the chance of hurting themselves. 

The best option would be to carefully look for breaches in the ice and work from there. Slowly and carefully hacking their way through, to come out unshattered. Like a professional would do and use both his tools and experiences to make quick work of the obstacle.

Only problem is that Ace has not yet acquired neither tools nor experience. And why should he be the one to start this heavy conversation between them. Why not let Marco take the lead and break the first patch of ice, he is the adult in this scenario. So there is no reason for Ace to be the responsible one and having to fix this.

But what if he needs to be. If Ace stays an ignorant kid with no need to grow up, would that even help to fix things between them? Would that make it harder for Marco to want him?

He gets shaken from his internal questioning when Marco decides to speak up, the silence after the man’s question holding on for too long. “I’m sorry Ace, I really am. I know a sorry won’t cut it and you’ve heard me say it multiple times by now, but please, _please_ let me explain, yoi.”

At least that makes it easier for Ace to go along with this instead of trying to find a start himself. “What are you sorry for?” Because that is what he wants to hear the most while wanting to avoid it at all costs. His stance in front of the desk more grounded than before, as if whatever the man might say won’t deter his strong footing because if he braces himself then Ace can take it.

“About the morning after. About how I let you go without talking to you. About how pathetic I am to let you leave like that.” Determination shines clear in his cerulean orbs, lazy eyes holding a levelled look as they lock with Ace’s own. The sincerity in his words obvious and void of any sort of discussion.

And Ace feels… overjoyed. Because Marco did not regret the sex, just the morning after, surely that means he is interested in him.

Without even noticing himself, Ace makes his way over to Marco. Slow and measuring steps filled with confidence as Ace holds eye contact with the blond, like a hunter watching its prey before hitting it in a single shot, effectively killing it. But Ace was not going to do that—it would make a scene and boy, the cleanup will most definitely be a pain in the ass—no, Ace has another plan in mind, of one could call his lastminute ideas a plan.

He casually rounds the desk with a sense of seductive grace, stepping up close and into the man’s personal space. Marco, having rolled back his office chair the moment Ace began walking towards him, stares at him in curiosity. The open space between Marco’s legs and the desk wide enough for Ace to squeeze himself into, standing confidently between the man’s legs. He feels out of breath from only walking that short distance between them, the deep gaze from the elder doing weird things to his body and excitement bubbles up as he managed to fully capture the man’s attention to himself. His chest tight with all kinds of emotions swirling through it. Slowly he raises his right hand, Marco instinctively turning his head away with closed eyes and taut muscles as he awaits the resonating sound of a slap on his face.

Blue eyes reveal themselves wide and questioning the moment both of Ace’s hands reach for the back of the chair and the entire weight of Ace finds itself in the blonde’s lap. Large hands moving to his hips to take a hold, gentle yet firm, as if worried Ace might get up and leave him alone.

“Then?”

“Then what, yoi?”

“Then why do you push me away?” Positioning himself firm on the blonde’s lap, making his weight more obvious to the man, silently replying to his silent request.

“Because we can’t Ace.” Again with the same old answer, has he not learned something new? In the span of months that have passed since that night you would think the man would have found something new to answer with. Yet he keeps falling back into pattern with his trusty ‘we can’t’ or ‘it’s not right’.

“Why do you keep pushing me away?”

Marco looks befuddled at this, answering with a careful and calculated tone. “Because we can’t do this Ace, yoi.”

“Why are you pushing me away?”

“We can’t Ace.”

“Why won’t you let me stay?”

“We just can’t, yoi.”

“Why do you keep lying?”

Marco shuts his mouth with an audible click of his jaw. His eyes set sorrowful and guilty as Ace locks his onyx orbs with his blue. He managed to push the man into a corner, slowly nudging the man where Ace wants him to be. Now all he need to do is wait for Marco to give him his honest answer. Ace knows the man worked his way around answering that simple question, maybe out of fear or not wanting to dwell on his wish, but there is no way that the blond doesn’t know what he really wants. 

“Why can’t you be honest with yourself and tell me what you truly want?” The weight of his own voice not only startling Marco but Ace himself, commanding and firm while holding a seductive underlying tone to it. 

He doesn’t even know why he did what he did in that moment, but at the time it felt like the right thing to do.

One of his hands reaching for the blond locks as he leans forward, placing his lips against the shell of the blonde’s ear. “What do you want?” A breathy whisper against the shell of his ear that causes Marco to visibly shiver. The hands on his hips tightening as the blond releases a strained gasp.

“Ace, yoi.” Marco’s voice pleading and sounding desperate, as if he is holding back so much it might cause him to explode at every moment now.

Ace darts out his tongue and runs it over an earlobe before dragging it against the shell, a shaky gasp falling from the blond at his ministrations. “Won’t you tell me?” Ace says in a whining tone. The hand in the blond locks taking a firmer hold and twisting Marco’s head to meet his, “will you keep lying to yourself? To me?” He looks deep into the other’s eyes and slowly his lips are tracing over a forehead, temple, cheek and finally the edge of Marco’s full lips.

“Ace, yoi.” His voice sounding more desperate with every soft kiss Ace presses on his skin, the grip on his hips slowly becoming uncomfortably painful.

“Marco.” Ace counters back.

“You’re making things so much more complicated.” While his words are harsh, the trembling voice did very little to convey that statement.

“And you keep lying, not only to yourself but to me.” Ace got this far, he’s not turning back now.

Yet Marco stands his ground. Blue orbs shining with determination but with every passing minute they seem to lose their heat. Desperation slowly creeping in and pushing his other feelings aside. The man is so close to breaking and telling Ace what he wants.

And Ace is here to give him that final push, “what do you want Marco?” His own voice deep and strained, as if trying to convey all his longing with just his tone.

It takes no longer than a few seconds for the blond to snap, fierce blue eyes resolute again and slowly looming closer to his freckled face.

“You.”

That was all it took to break the dam.

Lips and tongues meet in a battle for dominance the moment those words leave the blonde’s lips, leaving Ace overwhelmed by all sorts of happy feelings. Ecstatic that Marco admitted to want him, the fact he made the stubborn man confess. He feels like he’s on cloud nine, there are still many things they need to properly discuss but for now, all Ace could care about is Marco. He needs the man, it has been too long and he needs his touch.

Their kiss escalates quickly into more as hands slide over every part of skin they can reach, fast hazardous movement as they lift up a shirt before delving underneath it. Hands raking over chests and playing with nipples as Ace unceremoniously grinds down in the blonde’s lap, using his entire weight to make it pleasurable for both.

The touch, the scent, the taste, it’s all overwhelming for Ace. Like their first time together it feels too much and too little at the same time. He is exited, even more so than last time. His arousal straining painfully against his jeans with every grind and he can feel himself begin to leak the more Marco plays with his chest.

It doesn’t take long for Marco to lift him up and place Ace on the desk, lips never leaving each other as the battle for dominance continues. Hips grinding against his own as Ace uses his legs to pull Marco indefinitely closer. The warmth seeping from this man and the press of the hard body exiting him even more. 

Marco interrupts their heavy make-out session to kiss down his neck, leaving nibbles and licks along his heated skin that leave Ace to shiver in anticipation. This might be the last thing he was thinking of when entering this office, but he cannot say he is disappointed with the results. And involuntary moan makes its way past his lips as Marco bites down on a sensitive part of his collarbone, pulling the hem of his shirt down enough for his lips to have free access.

“The door, yoi.” The breathless words whispered against his neck. Large hands pushing away his tanned hands as Ace tries to loosen the older man’s belt.

How glad Ace is for locking the same door before their little talk. A gleeful breath leaving him as Marco gives a particular hard suck on his neck before moving away, probably to close the aforementioned door. It is then that Ace remembers to actually speak up but not before grabbing an arm and his legs closing once again around the blonde’s hips, effectively locking Marco against his body.

“ ‘is okay, I locked the door.” Lips latching on the sturdy neck the moment those words left his mouth. Returning the favor and biting down on the now exposed collarbone as Ace shoves the piece of clothing on the floor, eliciting a gasp from Marco at his bite. 

The man seems to be pleased by his actions as large hands land on his ass, giving it a good squeeze before capturing Ace’s lips once again. “Naughty little boy.” He whispers against spit slick lips. Bright blue eyes darkened with lust and sending more involuntary shivers down Ace’s spine.

Fueled by arousal and excitement, Ace challenges the blond. “How about you show me just how bad I am.” A part of him scared by the hungry look Marco send him, while another is only fueling his arousal, desperate to know what would happen. 

His face fell a little when Marco just steps back, blue eyes raking over his body before landing on his face. “Off.” He commands with a look, indicating that his clothing must go. It must be the fastest strip Ace has ever done, his pants and underwear lying abandoned on the floor with his shoes, a large hand stopping him when he moves to take of his shirt. “Leave it on, yoi.” Wordlessly Ace nods back and Marco pulls their lips together again.

Fingers press through his lips when the kiss ends and Ace feels a little lost at the quick change in Marco’s demeanor. “Suck.” And Ace does. Twirling his tongue around the digits in his mouth and sucking like his life depended on it. Stomach clenching at the groans that leave Marco, giddy that he caused such a reaction.

As Marco retrieves his fingers he turns Ace around, bending him over the desk and spreading his legs. “I’ll show you what we do to naughty boys, yoi.” One finger pressing in and wiggling against his walls. “Teach you how to be an obedient boy for me.” A second finger pressing in and Ace flinched at the sting in his backside. Marco is setting a faster pace than last time and while it’s a little painful, Ace can’t say he doesn’t like it. 

“Ahh… fuck.” Ace screams as a third finger enters the fray, he just got used to the two fingers abusing his hole when the other thrusts itself in alongside them. All digits massaging his walls and spreading him wide with every scissoring movement. 

Ace was trying to keep in control of the overwhelming feelings as Marco decides to speed up with a brutal pace of thrusting inside him, the deep chuckle from behind him made Ace stiffen in anticipation, walls clenching down on the intruding objects. “Seems like I did a poor job, gotta clean that filthy mouth of yours, yoi.” Marco’s voice deep and the evidential lust dripping from it makes it all the more difficult for Ace to stay collected.

Fingers leave him and Ace stays bend over on the desk, his mind working overtime to keep calm and muscles straining as to not fall down. The rustling of fabric can be heard from behind him and then a creak from the office chair, lazy smacks following soon after and Ace wonders what Marco is doing. Gathering his bearings, Ace shakily turns around to view Marco calmly stroking himself. Onyx eyes zeroing in on the hardened length between fingers that not until a moment ago were buried deep inside of him.

Without a second thought Ace drops down on his knees and crawls closer to Marco. Nudging his nose against the blonde’s thigh and slowly kissing up to the burning heat, still covered by Marco’s hands touching himself in a casual pace and leftover saliva from Ace. The moment Ace kisses the exposed tip and begins to swirls his tongue around the bulbous head while maintaining eye contact with the older, is when the hand let up. Allowing Ace to do as he pleases and swallowing all of Marco in one go, tanned hands working on the parts his mouth couldn’t reach.

“Good boy.” Marco croons, his hand cupping the underside of Ace’s face with a thumb caressing his hollowed cheek. “Didn’t even have to tell you, so well behaved, yoi.” The blonde’s words morphed into a quiet gasp as Ace softly drags his teeth over the sensitive head before enveloping the shaft in the wet heat of his mouth once more, a cocky smirk present despite the full mouth. How much he loves teasing this man but unfortunately Ace is becoming impatient, the stretching only made him more aware of his own arousal that is just begging to be touched, he can’t help but let a hand slide between his legs to give himself the occasional lazy pump.

Marco taking note of this and grabs his shoulder, rendering the arm useless in the vice grip of this man. “Play nice and I’ll make you feel good.” Doesn’t matter that his mouth is stuffed—Ace is used to talking with his mouth full—and he throaty moans around the sweltering muscle. The dark look he receives sending exited chills down his spine and Ace can’t wait to find out that that look will lead to.

Unfortunately—or fortunately—Ace isn’t Ace if he weren’t some form of impatient and impulsive, so without further ado he releases the hot and now wet length. A last good suck on the head in tow with a thorough lick against the slit before he let it go. As much as Ace liked sucking Marco off and desperately wanted the man to release inside him, that is not the spot he wants to have filled. He straddles Marco’s lap, the office chair dangerously creaking under the weight of two people as he moves his hips to grind their erections together. 

As Marco moves to say something, to probably reprimand Ace for being impatient, Ace pulls the older in for a searing kiss. His hand trying to position the head of Marco’s member against his entrance but it proved to be a little difficult with no real surface to ground him on, the tongue dominating his mouth also isn’t helping in the slightest. When he finally succeeded, Marco stops him by a hold of his hips. “Wait Ace.” The cocky and commanding air around the man slightly dispersed as he looks at Ace. “I don’t have anything here, yoi.”

It took some time before he understood what Marco was getting at, a sinful smile spreading on his lips. “I can handle it Marco.” The other’s name seductively rolling of his tongue and armored with a lustful look. Marco could do very little but let him go and so Ace lowers himself on the blonde’s length. It has been some time and even with the stretching Ace forgot how large Marco is. The moment the other is completely seated within him, Ace is unable to move back up. His hips shaking from the intensity as Ace tries to lift himself up, the drag of the muscle against his walls overbearing and causing him to drop back into Marco’s lap, gasping at the press of the head against his sensitive spot.

The man taking control again and lifting Ace up to place him on the desk without pulling out, his back laying on some paperwork and legs suspended in the air. “Since you’re so patient, yoi.” He pulls back slowly before slamming in again, just like their first time. “I’ll give you want you want.” Marco leans down for a kiss as he sets a fast pace. Moans, groaning and the slapping of skin resounding in the empty office and in the back of his head Ace wonders if those windows can open for some fresh air.

Any and all thoughts quickly overruled by immense pleasure as Marco keeps stimulating his prostate with strong jabs or forceful grinds. Ace is reduced to a blubbering and moaning mess, begging for Marco. Hungry lips claiming every word of praise as they enter a messy lip lock of clashing teeth and wet tongues. A deep thrust against his prostate leaves Ace in a state of euphoria, eyes rolling back and mouth slack as he spills over his chest. Hastily, messy thrusts inside his clenching walls as Marco works himself over the edge, Ace mewling loudly to the feel of warm cum entering him. 

Marco tiredly lays his head on Ace’s chest, breathing loudly as the elder’s arms encircle his tired body. Both of them needing a moment to catch their breath as they stay like this, close and holding the other in their arms. No intention of letting the other go. 

After a few breathless moments, Marco leans in for a sweet and passionate kiss. “I’m really sorry Ace, I never should’ve treated you like that, yoi.” He whispers against his lips, cerulean blue a little glazed over by lust but affection is overruling the emotion.

“I just wished you said something.” The intense look from Marco a little overwhelming and Ace averts his eyes.

Marco moves back and pulls out, causing Ace to gasp at the feel of being empty again and cum threatening to spill. A piece of paper is placed under his butt before Marco pushes him further onto the desk, to sit a little more comfortable and keeping the leaking to one spot. “I was afraid of many things and didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“How did that work for you?” Ace dryly retorts.

A wry smile appears on his face, Marco is clearly feeling guilty. “I tried to ignore my feelings for you but the moment you showed interest in me it became very difficult, yoi. It doesn’t excuse the way I let you go, I wanted to talk to you but I just… I just didn’t know how. And I was worried that you might come to hate me or worse, tell the board and get me fired, yoi.” He stops his ramblings for a second to take a deep breath and gather his next words. “After that night and how I let you leave… I just thought it might’ve been for the best if you hated me.” Marco darkly mutters, dropping himself back into the office chair.

Ace only looks in surprise and pure bewilderment, anger slowly taking over because he can never truly hate Marco for the things he did. No matter how much they hurt, Marco is like his weak spot.

“Don’t look at me like that. Ace, what I’ve done is bad. No matter your age or how responsible you might be, I’m supposed to be your teacher, your superior who helps you accumulate the right skills and get you ready for the real world. Any kind of sexual act between us is forbidden, no matter how much we desire to, yoi.” I’m not even entirely sure why you came back to me and why you still want me after what’s happened.” The grim and sad look in his eyes slowly lighting up as a genuine smile overtakes his gloomy features. “But I’m really happy you did, I care a lot for you and from the bottom of my heart, I’m sorry for acting so selfish, yoi.”

This is all a lot more than Ace ever imagined the blond would share, it renders him speechless, unable to find the correct words to such an open apology. His brain still in post sexual bliss and making it hard to find the right words to tell Marco. Tell Marco that he is forgiven if he promises to never leave his side. Tell Marco that none of that matters anymore and he would gladly take him back. To say Ace is in love with him, from the very first day he laid eyes upon the ridiculous pineapple hairdo.

Because of his wordless staring, the blond is beginning to become fidgety. Anxious as to why Ace doesn’t respond and worried that he might be angry about their previous encounters. Ace noticed, his mind finally picking up and joining back in the race. “That was a lot to take in, sorry.” He flashed the man an endearing smile. “None of that stuff matters to me Marco. I liked you ever since I first saw you and I’ve only come to fall in love with you. I don’t want this to be our last thing together, we can make this work right?” He desperately asks, body leaning forward to look Marco straight in the eyes.

“Ace—” Marco starts before Ace interrupts him.

“Don’t tell me we can’t, not after what we just did.” He jumps off the desk in an attempt to reach the blond and winced immediately because of the fluids making a downpour to his thighs and the floor. “You can’t keep pushing me away because the rules say no. I know we shouldn’t, you don’t need to explain but I just… I can’t ignore my feelings or yours for that matter. Don’t say we can’t Marco.” His voice a mixture of determination and uncertainty. He doesn’t know how to properly tell this man how much he cares for him and how much Ace needs him by his side. No matter if they only had a two time thing, three if you count the kiss, none of that matters as long as the only thing Ace wants is for Marco to accept him and be honest with himself for once.

Instead of replying to his little speech, Marco pulls him closer and lets Ace sit on his lap. “You’re dripping, yoi.” Uncaring of how it stains on his own dark blue jeans that have found its way back up during their conversation.

“Marco—”

“Why can’t things be easy with you?” The man sighs before hugging him tightly, an annoyed remark lying on the tip of his tongue before Marco continues. “No more pushing you away, I promise, yoi. It’s only a few more months, we can make this work.” The words make Ace stiffen for a moment, slowly pushing his upper body from Marco’s to look him in the eyes, to find any sort of indication that he is joking. But there is nothing, just adoration in those beautiful love filled eyes that look deeply within his own.

An adorable smile spreading over Marco’s face as one of his hands cup his face, a thumb stroking over his freckles and Marco pulls him closer again. The full lips puzzling themselves against his thinner ones as Ace wraps his arms around a strong neck. No heated touch of lips with desperate tongues finding the other in need of exploration, just a sweet press of lips to show how much they care for one another.

“Let’s go, we’ll need to discuss some things in private.” Marco says as they break the kiss, his lips lingering on Ace’s as he murmurs against his skin.

“What do you want to discuss?” Ace curiously asks, because most things have been discussed, so what does he wish to discuss now.  
Marco gives him a small peck on his lips before moving Ace off his lap, hands reaching for his bag in order to search for something. “Nothing to worry about, I just want to talk somewhere in private without risking someone waltzing right in, yoi. Maybe also set some ground rules.” He said the last part as an afterthought. In his hand a pack of tissues that he offers Ace, to clean himself before he can take a proper shower.

Ace looks up from his cleaning duty as a tired sigh leaves the man, followed by a mumbled, “that’s going to stain.” A tissue dapping at the wet spots on his jeans that do a very poor job of cleaning, small particles of paper staining the jeans even more than the cum leaking out of Ace. It makes for a funny sight, especially knowing the man needs to leave the building with those obvious stains.

That brings him back to his own dilemma, his shirt. Marco was so keen that he left it on and that resulted in multiple cum splatters on his yellow shirt, luckily not that obvious, but enough to show. “Do tell me, why did I need to keep my shirt on again?” Stretching the fabric so that Marco can clearly see the cum streaks lightly contrasting on the yellow, eyebrow lifted in scrutiny as he eyes the older man.

He even has the audacity to laugh at his misfortune. “Yeah, that was in case anyone would come running in, yoi. Figured that you at least had a bit of modesty going on. And if you weren’t so _patient_ , that wouldn’t have happened.” He slyly counters. A mischievous grin on his features as the blond slowly cleans up.

“How would someone walk in? I mean the door is closed, there is no way they could walk in.”

“Believe me, you don’t want to know.” Marco says with a light shiver. There is definitely something more about those words and Ace will found out one day.

For now Ace decides to ignore it, there is always next time, and go back to his previous statement. “Ground rules? What sort of ground rules?”

Marco looks up at him, eyes trailing over his body before landing between his legs, sneaking a peek at his member before it’s tucked away in Ace’s jeans. “For one, no more sex on school grounds, yoi.” Cerulean blue looking up with a smirk at Ace’s disgruntled face, clearly upset because who wouldn’t want to have all the hot steamy sex in places their university building has to offer.  
“No Ace, don’t even think of seducing me and having your way with that rule.” Damn, that man is too fast on picking up his train of thoughts.

“You’re no fun.” Sticking out his tongue to taunt the man, getting a chuckle in reply as Marco moves to clean up the desk of their joint effort’s.. _evidence_ and opens a window—good so they can open—to clear the air.

By the time Marco had cleaned his paperwork and ditched everything that was smeared in cum, they made their way to Marco’s home. Time to talk about their new relationship and apparently set some rules, not that those will stop Ace if he really wants something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _HUEHUEE_ I gave you no warning this time, hope you liked the surprise :3
> 
> This specific chapter is what I've wanted to write, it's the entire reason why I started this story as I felt that just smut scene would be boring and a fun, forbidden school romance thingy seemed like a fun idea :D
> 
> Also I know I went from hot, intimate interactions to 'hey your dog died' in a mere matter of seconds, but in all fairness, my original draft went immediately from one to the other haha. I had to scrap and alter a lot for this chapter though, my original idea for this story was a lot less angsty and less drama, so I had to make this fit the entire storyline.


	8. Lies

“URRHGGHHUUUHHH” sounds the exaggerated groan for the umpteenth time today, head rhythmically banging on his desk as Ace struggles studying for his exam. Luckily for him, the biggest parts are done by now and he’s shown how skilled he is. Both his thesis and execution of said thesis finished and marked with a well done. That only left the few exams he needs to make before he’s fully done, well, one exam as he already did the others. 

“Groaning like that won’t help you study.” Sabo comments as he walks past Ace’s room. 

He put his door open because after hours of staring at his textbook it felt as if he got claustrophobic, the white walls of his room are out to get him, and if that were to happen then at least his door is open so he can call for backup—maybe he burned a fuse or two while studying but he knows for sure that those off-white walls don’t look all that innocent.

“Saabbbooooo~” Ace whines like the adult he is, his raven locks still buried in his book as he peers up at his blond brother. “Save me from his hell.”

The blond only gives him an exasperated eye roll, not fond of having the same discussion that happened not even an hour ago. Without uttering another word he turns around, walking deeper into the depths of their two-bedroom apartment to probably conduct a study session of his own. In the process he leaves Ace alone with his demonic textbook, if the walls won’t kill him then this book most certainly will…

His study is one that puts its main focus on taking action and doing stuff, not studying—at least that’s what Ace likes to think—so why do they need to learn so much random shit. With a scowl he looks at the offending piece of bundled together paper once again, wishing it would vaporize into thin air and he would be done with burning his brains out. Maybe, just maybe, he should have started a little sooner, but who is he to say that.

However he had a _very_ legit reason for not studying earlier. In one word; Marco. A more detailed explanation; the two of them have been rather _busy_ after the talk they had at Marco’s place, which eventually also turned into something else besides talking, let’s just say it’s hard to keep his hands off of that sculpted body. And while Ace still struggles in convincing the blond to have crazy hot sex somewhere in the school, they have been going at it in their private homes. Well, more like Marco’s home as Ace isn’t ready to explain to his brother what a teacher is doing in their home, and more concerning, what said teacher is doing to him. 

During their talk they had settled on the fact to keep their relationship hidden as it might give complications, like someone ratting them out or accidentally having a slip of tongue. So to exclude all risks, their relationship is to be held a secret. And while that is exciting on many levels, it’s extremely annoying when Ace can see some of the teachers flirting with his man. It’s not like this is something that just started, the female and a few male teachers would hang on Marco from time to time or be a little extra handsy with the man. Just seeing that happen always bothered Ace a little, but now that they are an (un)official couple, he can’t bare the fact that someone eyeballs his boyfriend, or so help him god, tries to cope a feel. It still sounds a little weird, boyfriend, seems like he needs a little more time to get used to that name.

But now, with his final exam coming up and Marco’s preparation on quitting as a teacher, they haven’t seen each other in a few weeks now. And to say that it bothers Ace is just the tip of the iceberg. Getting in contact with the man seems nearly impossible, he figured his lover would at least talk to him over the phone or would shoot him a quick message, but none of that happened. It’s closing into the start of their fourth week of no contact and Ace feels more than a little bothered. 

One of the last times he saw the man was at university, where he managed to seduce the blond well enough to let loose, despite his rules on ‘no sex on schoolgrounds’. Unfortunately Ace didn’t get to have his way as Marco dragged him outside and into his car without it looking too suspicious before driving to his home and fucking his brains out, that amazingly hot night only gave Ace more courage to try something like that again. 

After that Marco had said that they will see each other at university again when Ace left for home, at the time Ace thought nothing weird of it and it was like the usual promise Marco would make after they part ways. When he saw the man at university after, it was like he kept avoiding Ace. 

Before, the pain of not knowing what was going on in that pretty head of his and how Ace got pushed away at the drop of a hat, would hurt tremendously, but it’s nowhere near as painful as this. He can’t help but wonder if he did something wrong, or if he maybe needs to do something else to gain his attention. Most of his thoughts are consumed by the dreading feeling of abandonment, that Marco got what he wanted and this was just something casual on the side, that the man would ditch him because Ace is too much work. But Marco isn’t like that… is he?

Immediately after those negative thoughts enter his head Ace pushed them away, but there remains a small nagging part in his brain that can’t help but agree. While his lover’s words are sweet, caring and thoughtful, a part of Ace can’t help but feel like it’s all a play. A mask he put up to swoop Ace in, and boy did that work. He’s head over heels for that blond, pineapple man, every moment without some form of contact breaking him on the inside and letting anxiety seep in.

The whole Marco ordeal is also a huge factor that is messing with his ability to learn. Every single time he tries to read a code and remember what it’s for, his damn mind betrays him and floats back to Marco. This is literally the last exam he needs to pass, he can’t have his brain shutting out on him because of relationship problems.

His eyes subconsciously drifting from the textbook, mind still working overtime with so many thoughts he doesn’t even know what he’s thinking at this moment. Behind him, on top of his messy bed, lies Kotatsu, the stuffed animal tiger that Marco got him that night at the funfair. Ace can feel a smile creep up his face as he remembers that night, his cheeks lightly heating up as he also vividly recalls _what_ they had done that night. That was their first time together and man what a night it had been—excluding the horrible morning after talk—it had been so amazingly good to be intimate with Marco.

All of his imaginary dreams never gotten close to the actual feeling of being held in those strong arms, how it felt when trained fingers would trail over his body, that fervent mouth leaving him satisfied with just a single kiss and those beautiful eyes making his entire being crave that man. It’s almost insane how much Marco affects Ace and don’t get him started on what that sultry voice can do. 

Now Ace really needs to change his train of thoughts, the familiar feeling swirling through his nether regions will only turn into a fully excited rod and then studying is definitely off the page for today. Maybe he should pay Marco a visit, it’s a Wednesday today and it hasn’t passed 2PM yet, meaning the man is probably still at university working on whatever it is he’s working on. Hopefully that way he can get some answers to his questions.

Before he’s out the door, he walks past Sabo to explain he’s going to study in the school library as here he feels too distracted. His blond brother encouraging the idea and complimenting Ace for being so studious for once. He can only smile meekly as he makes his way outside, he’s all but focused on actually studying. His mind set on one thing, see his boyfriend and talk to him, okay that’s two things, let’s add sex since counting isn’t his forte at the moment. 

Magically, the train ride seemed to be faster than ever. However he did get couched on by some old man who sat next to Ace, constantly coughing, wheezing and then occasionally sneezing. Such is the fun of public transportation. 

All his troubles forgotten when he enters his university building, for once the entrance isn’t packed with students and he can see the large, open space. Everyone is dealing with exams right now and only a few are here for either their exam or because they wish to study, something Ace said he came here for but definitely isn’t heading in the right direction for. He makes a beeline for the stairs and then walks straight towards the office of the design team, silently praying that Marco is there and he’s alone. 

Ace knocks on the door and immediately gets a response to come in, seeing Marco all alone at his desk in the left corner is making his blood run south for a moment as he remembers what they did last time he walked into the man’s shared office. 

Marco spots him in the room, while his face holds obvious confusion and something else underlying that emotion, he sends Ace a sweet smile. “Hey, what are you doing here, yoi?” The sound of his voice soothing Ace as he had been dying to hear it.

“I wanted to see you.” He casually retorts, onyx orbs watching different emotions flicker along the man’s face before he settled on another endearingly sweet smile. 

“I see.” Marco stands up from behind the desk, his eyes roaming over the entire room and never staying on Ace. He walks past the large windows and looks outside before walking further into the room, taking Ace with him. “So how are you? And the studying, yoi?” The man ever so smoothly asks as if he never pulled Ace along.

He feels confused for a moment, Marco seems different but he can’t put his finger on what it is. And at the sight of that charming smile makes it hard for Ace to think of anything else at the moment that Marco. “It sucks, studying is the worst. I don’t understand how people can do that shit. Just looking at the damn book is taking all my energy, let alone that I have to actually read what it says. It’s a pain in the ass, why are there people that love this sort of thing?” Ace vents, all his negative emotions about the man forgotten. Everything feels complete right now, having Marco near him to listen to his raging ramble that makes very little sense, but it doesn’t matter because Ace loves to see that beautiful smile on his boyfriend’s face.

A soft chuckle breaks him from his internal reverie, peering up at the man who’s laughing so enchantingly beautiful at his ramble. The sound pulling at his heart and Ace remembers why he came here in the first place. He takes a hold of the purple blouse and leans in closer, his lips brushing against Marco’s as he waits for the man to respond. Strong arms wind themselves around his frame as Marco pressed their lips together, both of them enjoying the soft kiss as lips tenderly slide along the other. 

“I missed you.” Ace murmurs against the blonde’s lips, his eyes staring deep into cerulean blue. 

“I missed you too Ace.” Marco moves as if he were to say something else but in the end keeps quiet, his eyes portraying guild and Ace feels thoroughly confused. He moves to ask what is wrong but finds himself unable to do so, Marco pressing their lips together once again. 

The kiss turned desperate, lips following after each other while tongues craved to be together. There is longing in this kiss that Ace doesn’t understand, Marco seems so desperate for his touch. His large hands sliding over his back and gripping him tightly, a silent request for Ace to stay at his side. So many emotions swirling through Ace, all confusing him greatly and he finds it hard to breath with how Marco continues to suck the air from him. 

Ace franticly breaks away from those persisting lips as he needs some fresh air, Marco continues to lay soft open mouth kisses along his cheek, working on touching every piece of his face with his lips. It makes Ace laugh a little, the blond can be such a sucker for small romantic gestures or acting all lovingly. 

The door off the office opens with a groan of the hinges, just as Ace tried to redirect those lips back on his own. They jump away from each other just in time as a redhaired teacher walks in. “Yo Marco, about that thin— hello there, didn’t know you had a visitor.” The man smiles at Ace while his eyes hold a smirk for Marco.

Marco heaves an exasperated sigh, giving the man who invaded their private moment a deadly glare. “Ace here just came by to thank me for being his teacher. He’ll be graduating soon and wished to pay his respects, yoi.”

The redhaired man chuckled at that. “Oh, I believe so.” His eyes hold glee as he jests at Marco. “Well Ace, good job for making it this far. I guess I’ll be seeing you at the graduation ceremony then.” He suddenly turns his attention to Ace, smiling with a knowing look as Ace can only utter a “uhh, thanks?” back. 

The man hands something to Marco before he takes his leave, giving a last knowing look at the two before walking out the door. Ace stands stunned, that was so close, they almost gotten discovered. He can feel his heart in his throat at the idea, it’s only a few weeks left before he graduates and Marco’s done as a teacher. But none of that would have mattered if they were to be exposed right now. Ace doesn’t even want to think of the consequences if that were to happen.

Marco however, doesn’t seem too bothered. He walks back to his desk to place the bundle of papers in a drawer, acting as if they weren’t almost exposed by one of the teachers. One that Ace knows he knows from somewhere but can’t seem to remember from what. 

Still, they weren’t done, or at least, Ace wasn’t done. He needs to know more and wants a reason for the man avoiding him. “Why did you ignore me Marco. I’ve been trying to contact you but you never once responded.” 

The blond doesn’t answer, staring solely out the window as if trying to contemplate on something. “Are you done with me? Am I not what you hoped I’d be?”

That caught his attention, his head swivels back to look at Ace with wide eyes. “NO! No Ace, that’s never and will never be the case, yoi. I love you and you’re everything I could’ve hoped for and more. Please don’t put yourself down, you’re so goddamn precious to me.” His tone pleading as his eyes seem to hold that feeling of guilt once more. 

“Then why do you ignore me? I know you’re busy but would a quick text kill you?” Ace pushed. Everything makes no sense to him and he just wants an answer.

There is a long silence at his question. Marco looks absolutely torn between answering or holding his tongue. Why, Ace would never understand. He thought that since they’re a couple now, they could talk about things, the things that bother them or just vent. But apparently that isn’t the case. 

“I can’t explain it right now.” Marco declares in the end, the long silence broken by his hesitant choice of words. 

“Why not.”

The look in Marco’s eyes startles Ace. There is so much guilt, hurt and sadness in them, as if he’s dying from the inside. “Because there are some things I need to do before I can tell you. Ace, you need to trust me on this, yoi.” His voice wavers a little and it makes Ace feel afraid of what’s going to happen.

“If you won’t even tell me now, how can I trust you to speak the truth when the time comes?” That undeniable look of hurt pulls at his heartstrings. Damnit, he really doesn’t want to hurt Marco like this, but he also wants to know the truth. He finally got the blond to speak his mind and admit his feelings, why is he hiding stuff again.

“Because I will never lie to you again.” 

“You’re lying to me right now.”

“I’m not lying, just not telling the truth—”

“Which is lying.” Ace cuts him off. The man’s definitely lying again.

Marco grumbles, his hand shifting through his hair in exasperation as he tries to keep his cool. “It’s not lying when I’m not telling you. There are reasons why I can’t explain it to you now Ace, and you _need_ to believe me when I say that’s it all for your own good, yoi.” 

Everything Marco says sounds reasonable, but there is that nagging part once again. Having trouble to believe his words and the _truth_ that will follow. “And what if I can’t?” Ace has to turn away, the dejected look on Marco’s face too painful.

“Then by all means you are free to believe whatever you wish to believe. Just know that I love you and when I said I’ll never lie to you again I meant it.” There is so much honesty in his voice that Ace can’t help but want to believe the man. Trust his every word and pray for the time when Marco will explain everything to him. 

“Withholding information is basically lying.” Because he can’t be swept that easily by Marco’s words. As much as he needs, no _wants_ to believe everything the older man says, he can’t just accept this. Ace wants at least a good explanation.

“And you need to understand that I’d never do that unless I have to, yoi.” Marco retorts back. His face full of honesty as the man tries to not look too hurt at Ace’s unbelieve.

“Can you at least tell me why you can’t tell me.”

“It’s better you don’t know it right now, yoi. Just give me about a week and everything will be solved.” He looks so hopeful, as if trusting Ace will believe his words and give him that time.

“Is it because of your work as a teacher?” A shake of his head. “Your new work?” Another shake of the man’s head. Ace paused, thinking of whatever might be the reason why Marco won’t say anything. His mind only conducting to one simple answer. “Is it our relationship?”

_Ah so that’s how it is._

Marco looks completely and utterly defeated, his head hanging as he let himself fall back into his office chair. It gave a loud groan in response but the man didn’t care. Hands finding their way into blond locks as he takes a shuddering breath. “Ace I can’t, please.” Marco’s voice is so unlike him, small and scared as if a whimper.

What is making Marco like this damnit. Ace can feel himself start to burn with anger at whatever it is that makes his man this broken, ready to slit whoever’s throat to save Marco from its clutches. But he can’t. Not because that be bad and he might go into jail if a person is involved, also because the blond doesn’t tell him. He refuses to let Ace in on whatever it is that’s bothering him and that hurts worse than a stab wound or the wounded faces the blond send him. 

“It hurts that you feel like you can’t trust me.” Ace conveys in a small voice. His heart feels tight with how little Marco makes him feel right now. 

The man sees it, immediately jumping up from behind his desk and running to Ace. His arms reaching around Ace and pulling him into a tight hug. “I never said that.” Firm hands smoothing down his back and tracing comforting patterns on his shirt. “I trust you, I really, really, do. But this is so complicated Ace, if I mess up things will be ten times worse than they are now. Please have faith in me, yoi.” His stubble scratching against his neck as Ace buries his face into the solid chest, not wanting to let the man see how wet his eyes are.

“You promise to tell me everything?” He hates how weak his own voice sounds. 

“Everything.” Marco confirms. His hands moving Ace’s head to make him look up at the man, a thumb swiping underneath his eye where a single drop managed to slip past. The blond leans in, placing a soft kiss on his eyelid before repeating the same action on his other. “As soon as this is all over I will explain you every little detail you want to know, no stone will be left unturned if you want to know, yoi. But promise me to be patient and wait for me.”

Ace can feel a smile blossom on his face, giddy to see that the blond cares so much for him. He wants to believe Marco but deep down it still feels a little difficult do to so. However for Marco’s sake, he’s willing to be patient and await his answer.

“You better make it up to me real soon.” 

Marco grins at this, taking hold of his hand and bringing the limb up to his lips. “I’ll do anything for you. I’ll make you feel like a king, yoi.” A lingering smirk visible on his face before planting a loving kiss on top of Ace’s hand. 

A wicked grin spreads over Ace’s face. “Good, because a king has its needs and it’s been some time now. Better make sure to finish this soon so you can make it up to me.”

Marco matches his grin. “Yes my lord.”

  


╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼

  


He fist bumps the air before languidly stretching his body. The final exam is finally done!

His teachers kept telling the class that; ‘the exam isn’t that difficult’ or ‘only a little hour and then you’ll be done’ and the best ‘phss, it’s a small exam, you’re done in no time’. And all of those comments where _filthy lies!_ Not only Ace but most of his classmates had been in the humid, stinky and small room for nearly TWO hours. Two hours, not one hour like his teacher said. Goddamn liars. 

He makes a mental note to never trust another teacher’s word for something. It only ends with it being something not even remotely close to the truth and a disappointment. Like that one teacher in his first year telling about a fun project they were going to do, but in the end the project he pitched and the project the got were two completely different things. It was something about making an alien and developing an entire culture and reasoning behind it, sounded fun and if probably would have been fun. But then the project turned into something else, they had to design an alien gadget or app and explain the usage and reasoning behind it. In the end it wasn’t that bad, but it’s still fobbing someone off with something else.

Ace makes his way to the cafeteria as fast as possible. Sabo had said he would wait for Ace when he’s done with his own exam, so hopefully the blond would be there. He steps inside the cafeteria and recalls that this is the first time in four years that he has entered the cafeteria without buying food. The cashiers send him an incredulous look as Ace makes his way further inside to search for his blond brother, not used to the fact that he doesn’t buy anything. 

Unfortunately Sabo is nowhere to be seen. He takes his phone from his pocket and sees a few messages from his brother, telling him that he went home because it was taking too long. That sucks, Ace had hoped that he could gush to Sabo about how well his exam went. Even with his poor learning skills and the many distractions he had, he did a good job, if he says himself. 

So now that he can’t bother his brother, Ace decides to pay Marco a visit. It’s been nearly a week since their talk and the man hasn’t spoken to him once. But Ace let him, if the blond needs some time to fix whatever it is that’s bothering him, Ace will give him that time. 

He makes his way back up the stairs again, focused on getting to the shared office. As the office comes into sight, Ace comes to an abrupt stop, the person walking behind him bumping into him and he apologized for stopping unannounced. The door is opened widely and that’s not something Ace would have suspected. Dread is filling his heart as he slowly stalks closer.

At first glance the office appears to be empty. He doesn’t understand and looks around him, into the hallway, but can’t seem to spot anyone. Turning his attention back to the office he now spots Marco’s desk, cleared of all items that previously perched on top.

“Oh, hey… Ace wasn’t it?” A hand clasps on his shoulder and he shrieks in shock. “Whoa, calm down boy. I’m not going to hurt you.” The voice laughs, kind and soothing, and Ace recognized that voice. 

He turns around to find himself face to face with the redhaired teacher. The man smiles at him as Ace tries to slow his thundering heartbeat. That man is like a ninja!

“Sorry. I didn’t hear you coming here.” He explains when his heart doesn’t feel like it’s about to leave his body. 

The teacher’s smile only turning into a wide grin at his words. “I’ve heard that before.” He states before laughing loudly, making the few people in the hallway turn their heads. “Now then, what’s a brat like you doing here? Didn’t you finish already?” 

All teachers in this school have a serious problem… who calls their students a brat in their face. 

“No not exactly, I had my last exam just now. Need to wait for the final results to know if I really made it.” Ace politely explains. 

“That’s good, I hope you get good results.” The man slaps his shoulder once more before sidestepping Ace, walking into the office to pick up a full binder. “So can I help you with something then?”

Ace stumbles a little before he remembers what he came for. “Ah yes, I want— where can I find Marco?” Damn his stuttering for finding the correct words.

His heartbeat shooting up to his throat at the bewildered look the teacher send him, dread pooling in his stomach and he suddenly feels very uneasy. 

“Oh,” the man starts, his eyes down cast before lifting up to meet Ace’s gaze “I thought you knew of this, that Marco had told you.” Why does the man keeps pausing, it makes Ace very impatient. His breath is quickening and bile slowly forming in his mouth. Just what is going on and why is the man so hesitant to tell him!

“Marco.. he uhm, he quit a few days ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CLIFFHANGER** and that for the second-last chapter of this series :o
> 
> I'm curious to what you guys think will happen next, or what might be going on with Marco. Let me know in the comments :3


	9. The truths prevails - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we reach graduation and lift the veil of answers Ace has been dying to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of: I noticed there's this statistics page and allows me to overview my fics and I'm shook! [Nights Like These](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613015/chapters/59459635) has reached over 1k hits and over 100 kudos. Thank you all so much for that, makes me happy to see it's liked that much. (Also shameless selfpromotion, I know)
> 
> Secondly, you probably noticed that I said there was going to be one last chapter and that be the end of this fic. Well guess what, I made the mistake of thinking it'd be easy to write feelings and confrontations, spoiler alert; it's not. Therefore, the last chapter is split into two parts. The second part is overal done but needs some more edits before I can post it, which will hopefully be within a few days 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the first part of the last chapter :3

The entire three weeks leading up to the graduation ceremony sucked. He couldn’t get in touch with Marco no matter what he tried. Well, he didn’t try to go and visit the man’s house but that was only because he felt a little apprehensive about that. If he couldn’t get a single reaction from the man, what good would it do if Ace were to look him up.

  


He sighs for the umpteenth time, readjusting his tie. The damn thing is itchy as fuck and he dislikes the fact they need to wear formal clothes for the ceremony. Luckily it’s not one of those weird tunics with the matching cube-shaped hats, they are free to wear whatever they wish, as long as it’s formal wear. 

  


Sabo helped to get him dressed. There was this one suit in the back of Ace’s closet that still fit, he wore it to Makino’s wedding three years ago and apparently didn’t outgrow it. But then again, he’s twenty-four and you don’t do a lot of growing at that age, well except maybe in width instead of height. But seeing that he still had a suit that fit him, the next course of action would be to wear either a tie or a bowtie—the bowtie looked ridiculously stupid so he thrown it somewhere into his room to be forgotten, much to Sabo’s dismay as it belongs to him. Ace promised to look for it after the ceremony, just to make sure his brother wouldn’t kill him for losing his stuff.

  


Before they left for the ceremony, all their family and friends gathered at their home. They had agreed to drive together and therefore meet at their place. However, considering their home is just a simple two-bedroom apartment with an open living room and kitchen, there isn’t exactly a lot of spare room. 

  


Luffy and Dadan showed up, along with a few of Dadan’s friends/crew—after all these years Ace still has no clue what kind of shady business the woman deals on the side. Makino also joined the party, saying her husband was unable to meet us here but we would see him soon enough. Some of Luffy’s high school friends also came along, mumbling something akin to Luffy dragging them with him. Then there was Garp, Luffy’s grandpa and sort of indirectly a grandfather for Sabo and Ace. Obviously Koala couldn’t be left out and she came along to see her boyfriend graduate. She kept squealing and hugging the life out of Sabo, for such a petite woman she holds the strength of a thousand men. 

  


Friends from both Sabo and Ace didn’t show up, but that’s because they have their own graduation today so that’s fair. Not like more people could fit into their tiny home anyway. Both Dadan and Garp had been loudly complaining about the lack of space as everyone who wanted to sit was redeemed to the small couch or the few chairs at the dining table. The rest ended up sitting on the ground or perched on top of somebodies lap. Something Garp didn’t agree with as Luffy tried to sit on his lap, needless to say; Luffy hadn’t had flying lessons in a long time but Garp was more than inclined to teach him the basics of breaking your fall—while pummeling into a wall.

  


Now that all that is done and they are finally at the university grounds, they make their way to the front entrance. Out of all the students—or ex-students—that showed up, their group holds the largest set of people. Also the most diverse set of people but who’s complaining. 

  


There are different timetables set up as there are multiple ceremonies today, they don’t hold them all together at once. Firstly that takes an _insanely_ long time to wait till it’s over and secondly there is no room that could hold that many students. All of the large rooms in the building are used, the tech-labs have been cleared off its contents and made into a ceremony worthy room, the same goes for any other large rooms used for creative lessons. The largest lecture halls are also claimed and then there’s the ‘aquarium’; which is used for the extremely large groups. 

And that is apparently a group where Ace belongs to with his study. Sabo got one of the lecture halls and his graduation starts after his ends, meaning that Ace has very little time to move from one ceremony to the other. But that doesn’t matter. His brother felt a little sad that he couldn’t stay the whole ceremony and that he might miss Ace’s call, but Ace assured him it would be fine. After all, Makino offered to record everything that’s happening.

After they checked the correct timetables with the proper rooms for it, they walked inside. Better to get ready and also get a drink, as Garp cheeringly jostles. The crowd inside is already pretty dense, many students with their parents or other people they invited to come along. A pleasant vibe running through the air as everyone seems to have a good time. Some second-year student walking up to Ace’s group to serve them something alcoholic. Ace doesn’t care what it is—didn’t even take the time to look at the light-colored fuzzy drink—he needs it and therefore it was drowned within the second his hand touched the glass.

The moment they walked through the door he spotted a few of Marco’s brothers including his dad. Now isn’t that too weird considering Marco used to be a teacher here and they are probably invited to join the celebration, but also due to the fact that his dad runs a very important business that allows students to do their internship at his company. So there’s talk that he always comes to the graduation ceremony because he offers some people a job at his firm. Which is amazing, working there means that if you ever decide to quit, you have a shot at so many places if their name is on your resume. 

However that is not the reason Ace desperately needed a drink, one of Marco’s brothers, he remembers the man to be Thatch, waves all jolly to him. Which annoyed Ace because he isn’t on the best of terms with that idiot pineapple at the moment so he doesn’t need his brothers trying to get all buddy-buddy with him.

Since it’s his graduation, he decided that getting absolutely shit-faced would be a terrible idea. So just a little liquid courage is what he takes to feel less shitty.

His nonchalant air of trying to avoid Marco’s brothers is broken when a familiar voice calls out to their group. “You’ve made it, I was worried you’d be too late. Hello dear.” Ace turns just in time to see the redhaired teacher swoop in and give a kiss to Makino. 

_This makes so much sense right now._

The redhaired man, Shanks, peers into the group. “You’ve brought so many people, how wonderful. It’s like a mini party.” He says before laughing loudly. Luffy joining in while Garp grumbles something under his breath. 

But in all seriousness, how could Ace forget Shanks. That man is Makino’s husband—he even went to their wedding—and Luffy’s role model, something to do with how Shanks helped him as a child. That’s not even all to this story, no, that man is also the dean of Communications and Technology, the department where his study is a part of. Ace really has a shitty memory if he forgot who this man is.

As Shanks decided to stay a little longer in their group to catch up, Ace makes his way deeper into the building. He needs a little time for himself. So much and so little had been happening in the weeks before his graduation and he feels a little lost. It’s not that he hates Marco, no somehow he’s unable to hate him. Despite all the pain the blond has put him through, he finds it hard to completely blame Marco. 

In the past three years, before this year where they became an item, the man was never once like this. It’s not like Marco is an easy book that one can just read by looking at his cover, you need to have a deeper connection with the man to understand what he might be feeling, to understand his sense of reasoning. And even in that short time of them being together, including the three years he drooled over this man, Ace managed to get a pretty good read on the blond. 

That’s exactly the reason why he can’t get mad at him. Even though it stung so badly to find out that the man just up and went without even telling him but did promise to explain it all just a week beforehand, there was an emotion swirling in those blue eyes that had gotten this attention. Something that made Ace believe that everything he said was not some lie, that he meant every word he said and seemed extremely bothered by something. 

It just bothers Ace that the man has no balls to tell him.

He makes his way inside the school’s garden. A few parents lingering outside but he just ignores them, more focused on finding a secluded spot that might give him a moment to gather his bearings. A bench near the pond with an old willow tree dipping its long leaves in the water seems a good enough spot to relax before he needs to head back. He already told Sabo and his brother seemed to understand what is going on. The blonde’s smart like that, probably already figured who might be the cause for his downturned mood.

Ace takes a deep breath as he sits down, calming his inner turmoil with the sounds of nature around him. He didn’t take note of the disturbance heading his way before it took a seat next to him, the frail bench violently screeching under their weight. “How are you brat?” The gruff voice from his gramps breaking his reverie and Ace turns to face Garp.

“Okay, I guess.” Ace sighs, eyes trailing back to the body of water and watching ducklings chase after each other. The momma duck is sitting in the grass on the other side of the pond, watching over her children, said children are rushing though the murky water as fast as their tiny bodies allow them to. Happy squawks leaving them as their beaks snap to tailfeathers. An adorable sight and it helps Ace with calming his stressful mood. 

“You don’t need to act strong if you’re not.” It sounds so genuine and a little out of place that Ace whirls his head back to Garp, staring at his face to see if he truly heard it right. “Ahh, that’s not really how I meant it, I’m not one for talks like these.” Garp back trailed, his hand doing a dismissive wave. Even despite his words, his voice made it clear to Ace that he did mean it the way he said it.

“It’s alright gramps, no worries.” Ace holds a small upturn of his lips as he turns back to watching the ducklings in the pond. A part of him happy that his gramps cares for him.

“I mean it though. Ace, you’re a strong man and your stubbornness and sheer willpower has driven you farther than I ever would’ve imagined. I know I’m not your real family but to me, all three of you brats are what’s important to me.” The old man states in a gruff tone, his face impassive as he too stares to the little ducks. One of the largest ducklings pushed a smaller one down, the poor duck struggling before the momma duck comes to its rescue. 

“You can be a shitty old man. But you’re family.” He jokes. A laugh bubbling up inside him at Garp’s incredulous face. 

“And you know it!” Garp laughs, his hand slapping on his thigh and making the bench rattle even more. His laughter quickly dies down and the man’s face shifts back to serious. “Ace, things might get tough and you might feel abandoned at times but just know you’re not alone. You don’t need to tell me anything, and I don’t need to know if you don’t want me to. You have your brothers for that and I’m sure they are more than willing to help you. Just remember to talk to them, they feel for you and wish to help. If you exclude them from your problems, no matter how small and insignificant, they won’t be able to stand by your side.”

He is a little taken aback at the man’s honesty, in all his life Garp never once tried to soothe or comfort them when they were dealing with problems. Let alone actually giving advice. A grateful smile spreads over his face as he peers to the pond. “Thanks gramps.” The momma duck has taken the small duckling safely back in the grass, the rest of her children still spattering in the water.

“That Newgate fellow better has a goddamn good reason for beating my boy in the slumps like that, I’ll show him my fist of love next time, that’ll teach him!” Garp’s war declaration startling him as both of them had fallen into a comfortable silence, well that and the fact he knew of Marco. Ace turns to him wide eyed. “Don’t give me that look, I may be old but that doesn’t mean an old man can’t pay attention to his surroundings.” At that Ace couldn’t contain his laughter.

“I suppose you’re not entirely useless then.”

“Watch it brat, I can still give you a fist of love. Doesn’t matter if it’s your graduation, wedding or anything else important.” The man grumbles, his fist rising in the air as a threat. 

Once again they fall into comfortable silence. With just a few small words, Garp made him feel better. He will most definitely be down because of the whole Marco ordeal, but at least he made up his mind. Where things like these might be a little too difficult for Luffy to understand, Sabo can help him. For the past weeks he had been debating on whether or not to talk to his blond brother, a part of him unsure if he should because he had promised to keep his relationship quiet. Sabo had clearly noticed Ace’s strange behavior and has been more than a little worried about him, he made it clear several times that Ace could talk to him if he ever needs it.

Maybe now might be a good time.

His internal reverie is once again broken by the buff man next to him. Garp is looking behind him before sighing heavily. Ace quirked his eyebrow to his gramps at the motion. “Before you act on your instincts, listen carefully and follow your heart. You might come to regret the decision you make.” Garp advised before taking a stance. “I’ll be heading back in, those damn cocktails thingies they’re serving contains no real alcohol so I’m going to bother Shanks into giving me some of the good stuff.” The man guffaws, a hand holding his shaking stomach as if he just made the best joke in history. 

Without saying another word he walks back to the building, leaving Ace once again alone with his thoughts. He has made up his mind, before the ceremony is going to start, he’s going to talk to Sabo. If not now, then most likely it will never happen again.

Footsteps can be heard on the gravel path leading to his bench and Ace absentmindedly wonders what Garp forgot. “Spare some room for a horrible boyfriend?” He could feel his heart skip a beat at the sound of that voice. That damned voice he’s been craving for so long, and now is finally next to him. 

He wants to look up and see the man, but he feels scared for some reason. Here we go again, when he finally thought his fearful moments were done; they return. Ace continues to stare out to the pond as he hums along with a nod, he doesn’t trust his voice in the moment.

Marco takes a seat next to him and once again the bench screeches under their weight—it might be time to invest in better communal stuff for this building. “It’s pretty crowed in there, don’t you think, yoi?” The blond cautiously asks when he situates himself on the bench.

“Yeah.” The response falls from his lips without a thought. His eyes glued on the pond as the momma duck herds her ducklings together to move someplace else. The feeling of dread falling over Ace as they are now completely alone—not that a duck could do much in his predicament.

“I suppose I owe you a pretty good explanation don’t I?” 

“A damn good one if you ask me.” Ace turns to face Marco, a glare set on his face to show the man how annoyed he is. It falters a little when he sees how tired the man looks, like he didn’t get any good rest. While a part of him feels worried about the man’s wellbeing, another is stocked to see he’s in a bad shape, giddy that Ace isn’t the only one hurting.

“Fair enough.” The blond begins, his eyes shifting over to the pond as if in thought before turning back to Ace. “I tried to explain it as well as I could but, I suppose this is the proper way. I messed up, a lot. I tried to do my best and did what I thought was best for both of us, for you, but I only ended up making things worse, yoi. If only Teach didn’t threaten me like that then I wouldn’t—”

“Wait what, you _tried_ to explain? Marco I haven’t heard a single thing from you for the past weeks, what did you ever ‘explain’ to me?” Ace cuts him off, his fingers doing the motion for air quotes at the word explain. What kind of bullcrap is he trying to sell now, there was damn radio silence for THREE WEEKS, not even counting the time before their talk.

“You didn’t get my letter?” Marco incredulously asks. His once bright blue eyes slowly darkening with anxiety as Ace stares at him in utter confusion.

“What letter? There was no letter. You just went with the wind and I had to hear if from Shanks. No explanation, nothing, you left me all alone.” Ace rages, he’s struggling to keep himself calm and collected. The words from his gramps playing through his head and he wants to at least try to listen to the blond.

“I send you a letter, you didn’t get it, yoi?” He repeats once again, his eyes slowly filling with dread as he searches Ace’s face for any indication that whatever he says might be a lie; a badly timed joke, anything but facing the fact that he never received the piece of paper. 

“Didn’t I just tell you that I haven’t heard a thing from you. You never send a letter.” Ace growls out in exasperation, as much as he wished to hear Marco’s side of the story, it’s growing more difficult if the man won’t actually explain shit.

“I see.” Is all he responded to that. His hands shifting through his blond tresses before he takes a stand. Impatiently pacing around the gravel, breaking nature’s silence with his polished dress shoes, while it seems as if his brain it trying to come up with something. “Fuck!” The yelled curse makes Ace flinch. In all their time together, Marco isn’t one to use curse words that often. “Shit Ace, I messed up so bad.”

_Did he just figured that out?_

“No shit sherlock.” Ace mocks, a painful grin on his face at the reminder of how messed up their relationship is. 

“You were supposed to receive a letter that had an explanation on what happened, the _real_ reason why I needed to avoid you, yoi. I never did any of those things to hurt you, I _swear_ I didn’t. Fuck, Ace I would rather kill myself than hurt you more than I already have.” Marco pleads. He sits back down on the bench and stares into Ace’s onyx eyes in the hope to convey the sincerity of his words. 

All of his words and the way he continues to look at Ace are becoming too much for him. The genuine hurt in his voice, the sincerity of his words, the pained and scared expression painted on his face. Everything is too much. He wants to be angry at the man that had been dishonest with him for weeks, but he can’t. Every pleading look from the man makes him weak to his knees. So therefore he avoids eye contact, his orbs landing once again on the pond as he tries to calm his inflating thoughts.

“Seems like your plans work out just fine.” He spat, unable to find anything else to say.

“Give me a chance to make it up to you? I understand you don’t want to see me and if that’s the case then I won’t bother you anymore. But _please_ believe that I never intended you hurt you like this, yoi.” Marco begs him and Ace finds it harder to remain calm. 

“And then what? I read that letter and magically all is well? No matter the fact if you did or didn’t sent that damn letter, you left me in the dark for over a _month_ , a whole goddamn month and longer Marco. Any idea how much that hurts. I though you trusted me enough to let me in on what’s bothering you and we could work it out together. Seems that I’ve been mistaken.” All thoughts of remaining calm are thrown out the window. Next to his hurt and uncertainty about trusting this man he called his boyfriend, he can feel rage building up inside him.

“Ace I’m—”

“No! Fuck off with your ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry’ I’ve had it up to here. Be a fucking man and grow a pair, tell me what’s been bothering you and let me in your damn heart for once!” 

Marco looked a little perplexed at that, not expecting Ace to light up in his face. However that face of confusion only lasted for a few seconds before he matched Ace with his own angry face. “You wanna know, fine!” He spat, eyes holding both anger and pain. He takes a stand before Ace before pouring out his heart. “I’ve been making sure that the idiot who took photos of us being intimate wouldn’t release any of those, yoi. _I_ can live a life of shame for sleeping with one of my students, but I can’t let _you_ go through that! If I ignored the bastard and let him do whatever the fuck he wanted that would mean that you’d be thrown out of university, no matter how close to your graduation, all those years would’ve been for waste. I admit I made some stupid mistakes and I should’ve talked to you about it, but honestly I had no idea what I needed to do, yoi.” 

The blond is winded and takes a moment to gather his bearings before continuing. Meanwhile, Ace is taking in all new information like a sponge. With wide disbelieving eyes he stares at his lover, trying to wrap his head around everything thrown at him and he feels more than a little lost.

“Can you place yourself in my shoes, I wished to keep your name clean and was forced to keep quiet about him blackmailing me. If I were to speak out of place the consequences would be high and you could lose everything you’ve worked for, yoi. I’m not willing to let that happen. You have so much ambition, so much passion for the things you do, not letting you graduate after four long years would only put you down.” Marco’s eyes have brightened again as he pours all his emotion into explaining Ace what had happened. He looks determined and his voice carries so much fondness for him. 

“You talk about placing myself in your shoes, but did you ever think of how you were hurting me?” Ah, there is the pain in those eyes again. “Fucking hell Marco, I have it so bad for you that I can’t even find it in me to completely hate you. And I should, for everything you’ve done to me I should hate you! This concerns the both of us, not only you. I wished you talked to me, and not through some damn letter I’ve never gotten.” His eyes begin the feel wet and Ace furiously blinks away his tears before any can fall down. He’s not going to cry, not now.

“I know, and I should’ve.” Marco sits back down and scoots closer to Ace, taking a hold of his hand. “I’ve honestly never had anything even remotely serious relationship wise, you’re the first person that makes me want to try and be a boyfriend you feel content with, yoi. I didn’t know what to do, I panicked and did whatever I though was what I had to do.” He states with a sour full expression. “I should’ve thought about the consequences if I hid something like this from you, yoi.”

All his anger seems to slowly disperse as Ace looks deep into Marco’s eyes. “You made me feel as if you don’t trust me. As if I was just something temporarily and you’d ditch me as soon as you grew bored.” He stopped, taking a moment to steady his breathing. “You made me feel lonely.” He hates how his voice still breaks in the end. His eyes are still wet with unshed tears as Ace is determined not to let any fall down and stand his ground, he’s stubborn like that.

“I think the problem lays with me, I don’t think I trusted myself. I try to do anything and everything by myself as to not bother anyone else, guess that doesn’t work in relationships, yoi.” Marco wistfully adds, his face contorted in sadness and partly anger. He evades his eye contact with Ace, preferring the view of the pond over Ace’s pained expression.

The momma duck came back again, Ace noted when he changed his attention to the pond again. She’s waddling happily in the grass with her babies struggling to keep up, a few of them falling down before they hoist themselves up again. The cheering of squawks filling the silence in the air that seems to stretch on forever.

After what feels like an eternity of silence, Ace turns his attention back to Marco. “No it doesn’t. I need you to talk to me if we’re ever going to work something out.” 

A painful laugh erupts from Marco at that. “Guess I’m the worst lackey to have for a king.” He scornfully jests, lips in a downturned frown that he wipes off his face when he turns back to Ace. “You can say no and then I’ll leave you be but, can I ask for a second chance, yoi?”

Ace looks away from Marco at his question. As much as he wants to give the man an honest answer, he doesn’t even know what exactly he wants for himself. Once again Garp’s words surface in the back of his mind _‘before you act on your instincts, listen carefully and follow your heart. You might come to regret the decision you make’_. His mind keeps telling him to call it quits, leave this relationship as it is; as a failure that was never meant to happen in the first place. But his heart, oh that traitor of a heart, it keeps telling him to hold on; grab Marco so close and never let him go. In the depths of his heart he believes that Marco is good for him and he just needs to allow the man a place inside his heart.

“I… I don’t know. There’s so much going on inside my head. I want to be angry but I also want to forgive you… I need more time.” Ace answers honestly. At this moment he feels so confused about so many things, he needs to sort everything out before he can make a real decision on that fact. 

Marco looks a little pained at that but doesn’t push him any further. “Then I’ll wait patiently for that time to come.” A wistful smile on his face but the hurt is clearly visible underneath it. He turns into the direction of the building, not turning back to Ace when he continues to talk. “But now, I believe you’re requested elsewhere in a short moment, yoi. I suggest you go over to them before they try to find you.” Ace can feel his heart break. Marco’s voice wavered ever so slightly and from a quick side glance he can see a tear rolling down the man’s face. 

A small voice in his mind relaying the time schedule for today and helpfully making him remember there is still plenty of time left. 

He bites his lip, now is not the time to deal with this. He needs time to make his mind up, comforting Marco will only give the wrong impression if he decides to break if off. Ouch, just that thought alone hurts. “Will do. Goodbye Marco.” 

“Goodbye Ace.”

Marco doesn’t look at Ace as he walks away, his eyes shadowed by his hand. The soft sound of sniffles can be heard but are just as easy drowned under the sound of crunching gravel. This is no real goodbye and yet it feels like one. His heart is dropping lower and lower with every step he takes further away from Marco’s hunched over figure. How badly he wants to turn around and comfort the man, tell him that everything will be fine and that he still loves him with all his heart. But the confusing thoughts are still present in his mind and firstly Ace needs to deal with those, and maybe talk to Sabo.

  


╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼

  


Marco has no idea for how long he sat there, the ceremony wasn’t at least for another good forty-five to thirty minutes before he went to see Ace. He had seen Ace and the rest of his family walk through the school entrance, it was when reality hit him and he made himself scarce for a moment. At the moment he had figured that everything was in an alright-ish state, what with the letter he send to Ace’s home that at least explained his reasoning. But he needed some time to gather his bearings before talking to the boy again.

It had been a crazy rollercoaster for sure. At first he tried to ignore all advances Ace threw at him, but just growing closer and closer to the boy, there was no way he could ignore his longing for that freckled beauty any longer. He’s literally the worst teacher, the moment he saw Ace walk through the doors he was sold, that’s not proper teacher behavior. 

During the three years, before this year and the end of last year where both of them had been getting more and more intimate, Marco tried his best to ignore the fluttering feeling every time he saw Ace. He noticed the lingering stares the younger would give him from time to time but he brushed it off to paying attention to class, which in all fairness, is what the boy should have done. 

He just thought that he had his feelings under control and he could allow himself to get closer to Ace without giving off the wrong impressions. How wrong he had been. Ace is irresistible on his own, but when he actually tries to flirt back… needless to say, Marco stood defenseless when Ace initiated their first kiss. He had been so careful not to get too close too soon, but it took a literal day for their feelings to blossom into the relationship they have now, or more like, they used to have. 

Without uttering those words, Marco is no idiot to know that Ace was done with his sorry ass. How can he blame the boy, he’s been nothing but a liability in their relationship from the moment it started. Damn his adult brain for being more focused on not getting caught and the news spreading than actually paying attention to his sweet lover. 

He blames everything on his irresponsible way of acting towards Ace. For fuck’s sake, he’s the adult in their relationship, he should’ve known better and treated the boy right.

“I was wondering where your sorry ass was.” His moping is cut short when Thatch takes a seat next to him. His eyes are dry now but he can still feel the afterburn from shedding tears, they are probably still a little red.

“Fuck off Thatch, I’m not in the mood, yoi.” He objects, his voice cracking a little and Marco hates it. Now is not the time for fun and mocking jabs, he feels sorry for himself and just wants to wallow in self-pity for a moment. 

“Ouch, got dumped pretty boy?” Thatch jokes, his eyes holding a teasing glint in them. One that shifts immediately to alert and compassionate at his glum expression. “Oh Marco. Shit. I’m sorry I didn’t—”

“You don’t need to apologize, you’ve got nothing to do with it.” He cuts the pompadour man off. At this moment he’s not in the best of moods to have people express condolences. 

The man looks a mildly hurt at his comment but Marco couldn’t really care at the moment. “Harsh.” He doesn’t say anything else, just quietly sitting next to his brother, thinking of what he might say. “That boy looked really upset, what did you do to him?”

Marco sighs, he should have known that his brother isn’t going to let this slide. “Just let it go Thatch.” He grumbles, hoping that showing this man he’s in a sour mood will make him stop pursuing for an answer. It didn’t. His eyes keep begging Marco to let him in and help. “I made some stupid decisions and now have to live with that fact, that’s all, yoi.”

“I can’t help but feel like you’re lying bro. Y’know for someone like yourself, you tend to be a horrible liar when something bothers you.” 

“Since when did you get your doctor's degree in psychology, yoi?” 

“Since I’m a good brother and pay attention to my siblings.” Thatch boasts with an elbow that struck Marco in his side. “And so, like any good brother would, I wish to help them if they feel shitty. No matter how much they fucked something up.” Thatch states as a matter of fact, his eyes locked with Marco’s in a probing manner. 

He sighs again, there’s no way to shake this man off when he wants to help. “Do you ever just feel that… that everyone expects for you to behave a certain way, yoi. They have this vision of you and you can’t help but live up to their expectations, only to lose yourself in the process. You make decisions you rationally wouldn’t have made if it weren’t for the many eyes glistening with satisfaction as they watch you do the things they set out for you…”

“Look bro, whatever you think people envision you as, you need to let that thought go. You’re you and you don’t need to act a certain way because life asks you to, not even others should make you change who you are.” Thatch acknowledged after a long silence. 

“I can’t help but want to… but I just feel so, so…”

“Lonely?” Thatch fills in, his eyes never straying from Marco’s and it feels like a comforting stare. As if those dark brown eyes cascade around him in a non-contact hug. “Marco, I know you feel like you need to be there for us and you want to act like the older brother you are. But know this, we’re all responsible adults now and while yes, we may get ourselves into trouble most of the times, that doesn’t mean you need to be the one to solve everything. Let alone that you do everything by yourself.” Thatch makes his point clear. His eyes still searching for Marco’s to convey the sincerity of his words. 

“I know, no we know that you’re strong and more than a little capable of fending for yourself, but that doesn’t make it alright when you go off and fix things on your own. Don’t even try to tell me that you don’t because I know for a fact you do. Remember when we accidentally broke the window of old man Sakazuki’s mansion?” At the mention of that senile old man the auburn-haired man’s eyes lit up and a smile blossoms on his face.

Oh Marco remembers. They had been messing around near his home when they were in high school and accidentally thrown a tennis ball through his window. Old man Sakazuki was known for his hatred against nearly all living things so combine that with a bunch of rowdy teenagers, there is bound to be a fight. The man had stood there angrily raving to the high school versions of them. If steam could emit from one’s head, it would’ve happened with old man Sakazuki. 

“Ah, I think pissed was an understatement, yoi.” Marco can feel a smile tug to his lips at the memory. While it was no fond memory, he could still remember as clear as day how red that face got with pure hatred.

“Right! He nearly ripped our heads off if it weren’t for you trying to sush that boiling grandpa.” 

“I remember him saying that he’d gladly feed us to his dogs for payment since we didn’t have money.” The amount of death threats they gotten that same week were insane. Somehow that man just wanted to see them brought to justice as he kept screeching from the top of his lungs, his dogs barking right through him every single time. 

“So you went out of your way to work extra jobs just so you could pay the man off.” At that Marco swivels his head back to Thatch, he had been staring at the pond while reminiscing on the memories. In all those years he thought none of his brothers knew what he had done. “Don’t give me that look. Someone who threatened to kill us on a daily basis suddenly stopped screaming if we passed his home, obviously we figured out what was going on. You just seemed so independent so we left you be, if you didn’t tell us we thought you probably didn’t wish for us to know.” 

“All of you had so many things going on in your lives, how could I make you work even harder, yoi?” Marco tries to explain his reasoning. 

“We wouldn’t have mind, honestly. I mean yes, we were busy with high school and our after school activities and all, but that doesn’t mean none of us would be able to help you out. Even more so, we gladly would’ve helped you. After all, we’re brothers right.” Thatch ends that statement with such a broad smile and so much genuine, brotherly love that Marco is at a loss for words. 

“I just…”

“You did what you thought was best. And I can’t help but think all of us are a little at fault for this break up with your boytoy.” 

“Ace is not—”

“I know, I know, just teasing you old-timer.” Thatch teasingly pokes his side. “But still, if we didn’t let you do things your own way and all alone, maybe that would’ve helped you to understand that you need people around you to help and support your actions.”

Marco feels at a loss for words. His mouth falling silent as he turns his attention once again back to the pond facing him. Before, during his talk with Ace, he saw the ducks occupying the pond and they served for some well needed distraction. Now however, the adorable squawks do very little to ease his mind. 

Everything his brother just said is right. In all his years he’s been the responsible one in his family and trying to lessen any stress for his Pops. The old man is sick and, has been for some time now, and every bit of excessive stress can lead to a fate he is not ready to think about. It’s just how he envisioned himself, as the ‘older’ brother—most of his siblings are older than him but he was the first to be adopted—that takes care of the family and is someone they can look up to. 

Now looking back at that vision, he couldn’t be more wrong.

He needs people around him to help with whatever troubles life throws at him. Mankind can be independent but solidary is what makes us strong. This whole blackmailing thing wouldn’t even have ended if it wasn’t for the fact that his Pops found out what was going on and gave him a hand. Marco’s nothing but a puny man and if he wants to grow stronger and better than before, he needs support of those around him. 

“You’re not a bad person Marco, you’re possibly the furthest from evil, especially if you compare yourself to old man Sakazuki.” He can’t help but smile, his brother knows him too well; breaking the silence just at the right moment to give him a gentle nudge in the right direction.

“I’d prefer not to be compared with that senile old man, yoi.” Marco refutes, he’s way better than that man. “I was trying to be all indirect and mysterious Thatch, why did you need to state it so clearly?”

The pompadour man laughs at this, his head falling back as a blatant laugh escapes him. ”Nah man, that’s no fun. At least me being blunt makes it so there’s no misinterpretation! I mean, with you being such an old man, it’s got to be hard to keep up with today’s—” 

There is no way Marco’s going to let him finish that sentence, his foot ‘accidentally’ colliding with his brother’s calf. “Don’t hit me like that Marco!” 

“Ass. Go annoy someone else.” He states with a playful glare. “Thank you, yoi.” Even if there is still a lot going on inside his head, his talk with Thatch lifted some of the heavy burden. 

“Like I said, we’re brothers. Now go and make sure you get that boytoy back!”

“Thatch.”

“Let me have some fun, all this gloomy talk is killing my vibe!” The ‘adult’ man whines like a child being denied the cookie that has been staring down at him ever since he took note of it. 

Marco opts for ignoring his fussing sibling in favor of speaking what’s been on his mind ever since Ace left. “It’s not as easy as you think it is. I messed up bad and made him feel as if I didn’t care for him, I left him out of so many important things and now we’re done, yoi.”

Thatch stops whining about how this should be a day of joy and laughter because so many souls are now doomed to the life of adulthood, his eyes widening slightly before he turns his full attention to Marco. “He broke up with you?”

He heaves a tired sigh, he has no clear answer to that but his gut keeps telling him it’s over. “Not really, he said he needed time. I don’t care how long he needs, I’ll wait, but I can’t help but feel like he’s done with me, yoi.”

“Can’t you just try to talk—”

“No Thatch I can’t. Believe me, I tried but I failed. Whatever I do, I keep messing things up and leave him hanging. Like fuck, I can’t even deal with a relationship, how am I going to continue my life?” Marco cuts Thatch off with the agonizing thoughts that continue to swirl through his mind.

“You might be a little exaggerating there bud, even if that might’ve been your first real thing to call a relationship, it’s not like it will make you incapable of functioning like a human being. I mean, if you want I can go and talk to the boy—”

“Thatch, just leave him be. I don’t want you, or the rest of you, going after Ace and forcing him into something he might not even be ready for, yoi.” Marco interrupts the man once again, there is no hair on his head that will allow his brothers to meddle with this frail relationship.

Luckily for him, Thatch understands the message and lets up. “You care a lot for him don’t you?”

“It be bad if I didn’t.” He says with a mocking laugh, his heart hurting at the sole thought of not loving that freckled hothead. 

“Well, since you’re not letting me help, try to talk to him again. I know what you said and you should give him time, but it’s going to nag at you if you don’t tell him the truth—the full truth. After that he can decide whatever he wants to do.” Thatch really knows him too well. 

“I’ll do so after the ceremony, yoi.” At Thatch’s incredulous look Marco elaborates his previous statement. “The kid has enough on his mind as it is, not going to pester him more before his big moment. After it’s done I’ll try to talk to him.”

Thatch nods his head along Marco’s words, seemingly testing them out in his mind before agreeing to the plan. “Good, good, now let’s go. Izo told me you had to be present for the department you worked for. Also something about Shanks whining about your absence.” 

Marco loudly groans to that, he completely forgot about the deal he made with the demonic spawn that gotten him this job in the first place. “I regret saying yes to Shanks, that man is too much, yoi.”

“Awe, don’t be like that. You’re only grumpy because you miss your boytoy, don’t worry, he’ll be fine with you on stage.” Thatch felt the need to add and fuel Marco’s annoyance. A well-deserved kick to his shin was enough to wipe the smug grin of the man’s face. “Ouch, oh my god. Marco stop hitting me!”

In retaliation Thatch tried to hit Marco, but his wrist is captured just before it could connect with Marco’s face. One kick turned into a punch and eventually both brothers are kicking and punching each other as they dangle closely to the edge of the pond. Just a single misplaced foot could mean one or the two of them soaked from head to toe with murky water that is in need of a thorough cleaning. 

An exasperated sigh could be heard little ways down from the pathetic fight. “Please go and take those two apart before they end up killing each other.” The man holding a closed fan to his face in an attempt to remain calm as he watched his brothers struggle near the pond. A few of his other brothers huddled behind him and watching the fight in interest.

Rakuyo takes a stand next to him, his eyes intrigued on his brothers wrestling around. “Who’s your pick?”

“Obviously Marco.” Izo expressed in a way that said, ‘do you even need to ask me that’. Thatch may be younger than the blond, but in no way does that mean Marco’s unable of dealing a good whooping. 

“Twenty says Thatch will kick his ass.” The man states confidently, especially since Thatch managed to get Marco in a headlock. He holds his hand out and Izo shakes it, the bet is made. 

The two idiots continue to struggle against each other and Izo winced as he took notice of their clothes, while not ripped they have wrinkles and creases from being tugged on. Such a waste of the dry-cleaning. 

Once more Thatch managed to bring Marco into a headlock, the blond flailing around as he tries to break free. Izo grumbles, he was so sure Marco would win this fight but now it seems that he can’t even free himself from Thatch’s clutches. Then, in a movement that Izo would be sure he missed if he as much as blinked, Marco collided his elbow tortuously hard into Thatch’s side, the man grunting in pain before Marco kicked his legs from underneath him. 

“Pay up sucker.” Izo holds his hand up to Rakuyo, snagging the twenty up in his palm before turning back to the building.

The heavy stomps that are footsteps fading behind him making him smirk, even more so when Rakuyo’s voice thunders through the air. “YOU TWO, GET OFF OF EACH OTHER! THATCH YOU MORRON, STOP FLAILING LIKE A FISH ON LAND BRO!”

“But he started—”

“I DON’T CARE, YOU MADE ME LOSE A TWENTY MAN. NOW GET YOUR ASSES IN THERE!”

Brothers are the joy of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd like to say that I tried my hardest into making this seem as realistic as possible, I know it's a fic and it doesn't have to be close to reality but still. I like my interactions and conversations to be realistic enough. So I hope I gotten close enough, because honestly, it's not like we could jump from sad into all is well within minutes. (maybe we could... but idk man) 
> 
> Also, yayy we got a little insight on Marco's side! I swear he isn't a bad guy, just horrible at making the right decisions :0
> 
> Like I said, the next part will hopefully arrive soon :3 Let me know what you think of it so far!


	10. The truths prevails - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace makes his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is: the final part and thus concluding our last chapter :o

By the time Ace arrived in the entrance hall, there were even more people then when he left. Now how is he ever going to find his brother in this mass of people. From the sidelines he tries to look over the crowd in the hope that he can spot a mob of blond hair, only problem being, Sabo has a haircut that more people tend to have, therefore making this job a little more difficult. 

Ace heaves a sigh and closed his eyes. He wanted to talk to Sabo right now and this is not helping in the slightest. Upon opening his eyes again he is sure a mini-heart attack just occurred, his heartrate seemed to come to a standstill for what feels a full minute. Right before his eyes are the emerald eyes of the person he was trying to find in the sea of people, staring intently into his onyx orbs with a raised brow.

“Good there you are, I was worried I might not be able to find you with all that commotion.” The blond states relieved, grabbing a hold of Ace’s wrist and tugging him to what Ace believes is where their ‘little’ group is hidden in the sea of people.

Due to his scare he momentarily forgot about what he wanted to discuss with the blond, his mind doing a one-eighty as he remembers why he needed his brother. He roots his feet to the ground and pulls Sabo to a stop, who turns around and gives him a curious look. “Can we go somewhere, I need to talk to you.”

“Does it have to be right now? They’ll start gathering your class in the next fifteen minutes Ace.” At that, Ace gives his brother the best puppy eyes mixed with a saddest pout he can muster. In retaliation he got an exasperated eyeroll and a tired sigh. “ _Fine!_ ” He whines.

His puppy eyes shifting to a smug grin before he changed their rolls, tugging Sabo along as they search for a spot with fewer people. There is this one hallway that holds a door for their school’s garden, one that not many people use on a daily basis and thus Ace expects it to be empty right now. His guess was right as they turn into the hallway and nobody could be seen there. The blank white walls reflecting the sunlight shining through the glass door separating them from the outside, aside from that some tables were stacked against the wall, probably to create some extra space in nearby rooms. 

“So, what is so important you couldn’t wait to tell me?” Sabo asks a little miffed. 

He moves to say something but decides against it. Even if he made up his mind on telling Sabo, he never given it any thought on what he might want to tell the blond. His face is scrunched up in thought as Ace tries to find the best way to start this conversation. 

“Let me guess, it’s about the thing that’s been bothering you for weeks now.” The blond states, his eyes glued to Ace’s to gauge his reaction.

“Yes it is.” Ace confirms but he doesn’t expound any further. After opening and closing his mouth several times, he just decides to tell his brother what comes up in his mind as he can’t seem to find a proper way of telling this.

“Marco and I are a couple.” Well that was not what he was going to say. Sabo’s stiffened reaction and budging eyes were something he did expect though. “Or at least we were, I’m not sure.” He adds as an afterthought.

“Hold on,” Sabo starts, his eyes still wide as saucers as it seems he’s trying to process what Ace randomly blurted out. “You, and him, a couple? As in, lovers? As in, you two are together romantically? You two have sex? NO, no. Please don’t answer that one, I don’t need more images.” The blond quickly shakes his head to rid himself of the unwelcome images that Ace dumped there years before, a hand massaging his temples in an attempt to distract his mind from wandering.

“Yes, yes, yes and _hell yes_.” Not like he can’t let this tease slip past him. Sabo shudders at his playful smirk.

“So you plucked me away just because you needed to tell me you two go at it like—WAIT A MINUTE! That night at the funfair?!” Those emerald eyes lit up with recognition as pieces slowly fit together, his screeching voice bouncing off the empty walls.

“That was actually our first time together. It was really hot—”

“GAHHH NO! I don’t want to hear it!” Sabo glares at him before his eyes seem to soften. “You were all depressed when you returned home the day after, then after your minor you were all happy again before falling back into a depressed state. You’ve been drooling on that poor man for as long as you know him, what happened? You said you didn’t know if you’re a couple anymore.”

Sabo and his fast mind that can subtract the useless information from the practical and deduce a verdict. He most definitely had a clear idea of what might have happened, the thought lodged in his head, but decides to let Ace answer first. 

He lets his shoulders sag, struggling to find the words and give Sabo a good explanation. “What did he do and do I need to hit him?” For the second time today he looks up perplexed. Sabo’s holding his balled fist up in a motion that shows he’s ready to pounce. “Don’t care if he’s a teacher, I’ll kick his ass for hurting my brother.”

_‘Your brothers are more than willing to help you’_ the memory resurfaced and Ace turns his head away to release a bemused chuckle, not wanting to show how much those words his brother just said mean to him. He knows his laugh sounds a little wet, but that’s fine, not like Sabo didn’t figure it out in the first place.

When his eyes feel like they aren’t going to spill his unshed tears, he turns back to Sabo. Taking a few calming breaths, he clears his mind before explaining everything that has happened in the last weeks. The more juicy details are left behind and he focused on telling his fears and how Marco has acted in the past weeks. Relayed their conversation, the one they shared at the pond. About the letter he was to receive but never did, and how he’s unsure of what do to, how conflicted he feels in this situation. He did however keep his and Garp’s talk to himself, Sabo will find out on his own when the time is there and Garp holds a grandfather to grandson conversation with the blond. 

Ace had been staring out through the glass door on his left at his summary for the blond, not ready to deal with his expressions while he was busy retelling the story. As he turns back he feels a little uncomfortable, he had expected a lot from Sabo but the guilty look was none of his expectations. “Sabo?”

The blond didn’t reply, instead he slips a hand into his suit jacket to pull out a piece of paper. “I’m really sorry Ace.” He begins, but Ace is still confused. His eyes staying on the hand holding the paper to notice it’s an envelope, not just a piece of paper. And now that he takes a better look, his name is written on the front in beautiful cursive, the way Marco would write from time to time if he felt like putting effort into his calligraphy skills. 

“If I’d known… I wouldn’t have withheld this from you. It’s just, you were so down, I wanted to cheer you up and I figured that whoever it was that put you down had send you this. If I’d known it was this important I would have given this to you immediately.” Sabo rambles, his tone strained and hurt as his eyes are downcast.

“Please don’t be mad Ace.”

He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, his eyes never straying from the envelope in his brother’s hand. “I’m not, I’m just… wow” a lame chuckle escapes him before he takes his letter from Sabo. “He really did write me, he didn’t lie.” His thoughts spoken out loud as he stares at the cursive lettering of his name and address. His heart swelling at the thought of how much effort Marco had put in nailing the beautiful twirls on his name, how neat and clean those lines look, only because it is a letter addressed to him.

“Ace,” Sabo calls out to him and he looks up “for what it’s worth, I’m glad you told me and I’ll stand beside you no matter what you decide. But, don’t give up too soon. I mean, what he did is kinda—a lot—shitty and you have every right to be very pissed at him. But don’t cut him out just yet. He seems to make you happy and I guess there is more to this story.” 

In lack of finding a response, Ace just nods. Most of his attention is on the envelope in his hands and the thoughts swirling through his mind. Will he read it now? Will he wait until he’s home? Will he burn it, just to forget it ever happened and move on with his live? No he won’t, he wants to read it and find out what Marco wanted to tell him. There is however something else that has been bugging him next to the questions swirling through his head.

“You carry this everywhere you go?” The question slips past his lips before he even noticed and with an inquisitive look he eyes the blond, lifting the envelope up to eyelevel.

Sabo got a little flustered, his cheeks a light rosy color as his eyes dart over the blank walls. “Well… I mean, I kinda thought that it might’ve been a good timing to bring it along. I was planning on giving it to you after the ceremony, but hearing this, I guess you deserve it now.” Sabo breathes, talking fast enough that Ace nearly missed it and confirming his speculations on the blond having figured out that he knew of Marco and him, despite his earlier shocked reaction. 

Before Ace can bring in another word, Sabo suggests that they head back again because between now and ten minutes they will probably begin to gather the students for the ceremony. And so Ace decides to read it after he’s back home, stuffing the letter in the breast-pocket of his suit jacket for later, although the burning desire to read is there.

By the time they returned to the entrance hall, people seem to have dispersed. With the upcoming graduation ceremonies it’s not that weird, at least that gives them the chance to walk through the room without bumping into every single person around them. 

Both boys spot their group near the entrance of the ‘aquarium’ and head that way before Sabo tells Ace that he needs to take a leak and turns on his heels. Ace continues his way forward before he collides with someone he didn’t see in time. “Ah, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine, it’s fine. I didn’t see where I was—Ace?” 

He was prepared to continue walking but the call of his name made him face the man he bumped into. “Izo?” 

The crossdresser smiling fondly at him, clearly happy that Ace remembered his name. “Congratulations! I know you’ve yet to receive your papers but still, you did a good job.” Out of everything he expected the man to say, that was none of it.

“Uh… t-thanks.”

Then Izo’s face changed, looking slightly troubled as if wanting to say something but unable to find the words or debating if he should say it. Which befuddles Ace even more. When he seems to have made up his mind, Izo turns to look around the room for a moment, as though checking for something before turning his attention back to Ace. His face contorted with emotions Ace can’t discern but it makes him feel a little apprehensive.

“Okay so, I know you probably don’t wish to hear it right now, or from me at least, but I can’t help it. Ace, everything Marco has done was a stupid decision made because that’s how he believes things work. Not going to preach about how you shouldn’t blame him for it, that’s for you to decide.” 

To say Ace is confused is an understatement. He already sensed that Izo was going to start a conversation about Marco and him, but he didn’t expect it to be like this. “You… uhm, don’t you need to talk about how I should give him another chance and get back together?” He asks hesitantly, not entirely sure what is going on and what is expected from him.

“Probably.” Izo shrugs dismissively. “However, Marco sort of ordered us not to talk to you and force you into anything. But then again, I tend to ignore that workaholic’s word.” There is a sly smirk on that face that makes a shiver go down Ace’s spine. 

Ace wants to react to that, because did Marco really tell his brothers not to bother him. That’s sort of cute, the man not wanting anyone to force Ace into a decision that might not be his own. A small smile spreads on his face before he wipes it down, not is not the time to be impressed by that man. 

However it seems that Izo had seen it. “Look Ace, don’t take my word for it, ignore it if you’d like, I don’t care, it’s your decision to make. But I can’t stand quietly along the sidelines if I see two souls hurting, I just can’t. When I look at you I can see how much you care for that idiot, both your love and hurt are reflecting in your eyes. And my dumb brother is just the worst at making right decisions. Anything business related is no problem, but when it comes to his own life it’s like he can’t do anything but make a mess.”

Izo stops for a moment to gather his thoughts. “He makes dumb choices and this wouldn’t be the first of many to come, this is however one of the biggest mistakes he’s made. You don’t need to do anything you’re not comfortable with, but I do wish to ask if you can give him at least a chance to explaining his reasoning.”

Ace moves his hand up, stroking over the soft fabric of his jacket where the letter resides. His mind conjuring so many different scenarios at this moment, so many possibilities of what he wants to happen and things he doesn’t want to. It’s not like he feels forced to listen to Izo’s request, and he can just as easily disregard it. But the nagging part of his brain seems to intensify at those words. He was sure he would wait until after the ceremony before reading the letter, however now he needs to read it.

“It’s alright Izo, I’ll make my own decision.” He replies after a long silence hung in the air, Izo visibly getting uncomfortable with how evasive Ace seemed.

The crossdresser moved to say something when Ace cut him off. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to take care of something before the whole… show starts in there.” Pointing in the direction of the ‘aquarium’ where some of the students were slowly making their way in. 

Izo let him walk away after a quick goodbye and Ace makes a beeline for the restroom, thinking that will be a place nearby where he can read the letter in private. 

Rushing into one of the stalls—there were some parents in here and he didn’t want anyone else watching over his shoulder and reading what is directed to him—he hurriedly takes the envelope from his suit jacket and tears it open. 

It’s not a lengthy one, he could tell since it was just a single page, but the entire page is filled with words and Ace wastes no time into reading what it says.

  


_Dear Ace,_

_I’m terribly sorry for telling you like this but I can’t be seen with you right now. I would have preferred to talk to you in person like I promised I would do, but since that option isn’t available at the moment; please hear me out like this._

_Remember that night at the funfair?  
Apparently an ex-employee of our firm had seen the event and taken pictures of us together.  
Not only from that night, also of the few times you visited my home. I will not go into details, but he had a lot of pictures and some of them more graphic than the last._

_The guy has been threating me with these photographs. He says it will ruin my name and that of my Pops, but honestly I couldn’t care less.  
It won’t be the first time someone tries to drag our name through the mud in retaliation to some spite they hold against us.  
When he noticed I wouldn’t budge, he changed his strategy into a different direction. He kept pestering me on how he would get you kicked out of school, make sure your name will be tainted and no company would ever wish to hire you._

_That man has connections in several dark places that we don’t want to look in.  
Meaning that everything he said will come true and he’ll make your life hell. I can’t let you go through any of that.   
You’ve already told me so much about your past and yourself, I can’t let something like this bring you down.  
You deserve a clean name and a chance at today’s job market.  
You hold a raw passion for the things you do and if I can help you pursue your dreams, than I wouldn’t mind an extra mark behind my name._

_You’re young and deserve everything you want Ace, everything you want and so much more. No request would be too selfish if I can make that happen for you._

_I truly wished I could tell you this in person like I promised to do, but I can’t afford him seeing us together and activating whatever plan he has._

_I’ve been nothing but a horrible boyfriend up until now and I understand if you’re done with me. At graduation I wish to make things official.  
We don’t need to hide our love anymore. You’re no longer a student and I’m no longer a teacher, we’re free to do whatever we want. And what I want, hope, is to have you by my side and together we’ll grow over these shitty moments._

_Besides, didn’t I promise to treat you like my king._

_Love, your trusty ~~idiot~~ servant._

  


Tears well up in his eyes. Everything Marco said outside, every word of it was true. He could slap himself for even believing that Marco was lying to him, he had been so determined on the fact that the man was honest with him and yet he kept doubting that part of himself. But with this, the letter in his hands, proof that the blond send a letter with a brief explanation on what occurred, it makes his heart swell.

Briskly he swipes his unshed tears away, he’s becoming really emotional today, was it because of graduation? He looks back at the letter and reads it a second time, after that a third and as he’s willing to start re-reading for the fourth time his phone rings. It is a message from Sabo, asking where he is because they are going to start at any minute now.

Before he runs out the restroom and towards the ‘aquarium’ he looks at his reflection in the mirror, happily noting that his face looks normal and his eyes aren’t red—just a little. Would make for some sight if his eyes were red from unshed tears in front of his class and other CMD classes…

While the letter makes him happy, Ace feels like there are some more details that need to be discussed in person. He needs to hear Marco explain it with his spoken words instead of written words. And while a part of him is telling him to wait a little longer before confronting the blond, another part can’t be bothered with that. He needs to hear it and he needs to hear it right now. 

Damn this graduation keeping him from talking to Marco.

He had tucked the letter back into its respective pocket before he walked to his seat, a classmate waving enthusiastically to him and yelling about how he saved him a seat. He could spot Makino, Garp, Luffy, Dadan, Sabo and the rest of their group sitting in the background, some wearing large grins and giving him a thumbs up.

His hand keeps pressing against the hidden breast-pocket, feeling giddy at the shifting of the envelope against his shirt, confirming it’s still there. His classmate sends him a weird look as Ace has a wistful smile on his face and he responds with a simple, “just glad we’re finally done with this load of bullcrap.” It earned him a snicker as the guy jolly joins in, making sneering comments about their study and jokes about certain teachers they’ll never see again. As much as he is done with this school, he’s going to miss messing around with his classmates.

From a distance he spots Marco, trudging on the stage together with other teachers important to their study. The man doesn’t seem to look up in his direction and Ace feels something tug at his heart, he knows things ended bad with their talk but he was hoping Marco would at least look at him. His silent wish is fulfilled when Marco takes a stance in-line with the other teachers, standing next to each other to congratulate every student as they leave the stage. 

The blond looks into the mass of ex-students, students, parents, friends, family, you name it. Eventually those blue orbs land on his figure and Ace smiles broadly, much to Marco’s surprise if his wide eyes are any indication. His questioning look transforming into one of relieve and pure love as Ace pulls the envelope from his jacket. They are little ways from each other but yet the older seems to understand what it is. 

Shanks enters the stage and addresses to everybody present in the room, going on about the past four years and some of the most interesting or funny moments he or his team had witnessed. Eventually stating with a proud voice how honored he is to be a part of today’s graduation, in his eyes all students are unique beings that have shown they strengths during the past years and he couldn’t be more proud to congratulate them, wishing them good luck in their future lives.

The man made a whole show of their graduation, making puns and cracking jokes that made the whole room laugh. But even so, Ace finds it very hard to focus on his dean’s words, his focus more on the blond standing behind the man. He isn’t the only one, Marco seems to place most of his attention on Ace as well as trying to look away from time to time as to not draw too much attention to Ace. Not that it matters to Ace, he’s just giddy to have the man’s attention like that.

The call for his name was nearly missed if it wasn’t for Marco’s amused questioning smirk and his classmate elbowing him. Of course it was followed with a teasing remark from the redhead holding the mic and Ace could feel himself flush at that, more so when the whole room began to snicker at his expense. Apparently Shanks had been giving a small explanation of every students’ work as they make their way on the stage, and thus he did the same with Ace, who in return didn’t pay it any mind and was more focused in not making a fool of himself—not more than he already has.

Shanks hands him his certificate and shakes his hand, congratulating Ace before sending him to the row of teachers. Every single one shaking his hand, patting his shoulder and stating how proud they are. Another flush spreads on his cheeks at the compliments and attention, he really is sensitive today. But nothing makes him flush as badly as Marco is able to. He can feel red tint his ears at the loving look the blond sends him, Ace has yet to reach the man and already he feels hot. 

“I’m so proud of you, yoi.” Marco whispers just as Ace reached him. Seems like proud is the to-go-to word today.

He smiles shyly as he ducks his head away, the stare becoming too much for him to handle. “T-thanks… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, you have every right to be angry. I’m just happy you’re not at the moment.” Marco smiles down at him as he shakes his hand. A happy smile blossoming on Ace’s face at that.

“Congratulations Ace.” Marco pulls at his hand to tug him closer, his other hand cupping his cheek as their lips meet each other in the middle. A chorus of ‘aww’ and ‘oh’s’ ignored in favor of enjoying their kiss. Vaguely he can hear Shanks mention something over the mic but Ace is too absorbed in Marco to focus on the words. He did hear someone yell through the crowd something that sounded close to, “that’s it old-timer” which sounded a lot like Thatch but Ace isn’t sure. 

They break away a little breathless and all the commotion happening behind them just reached Ace, he can feel the embarrassment creep up. Looking at the teachers beside Marco, they stand with disbelieving eyes and some even give them the thumbs up, what is wrong with these people. The public behind them however, that’s a whole other story. Faces of disgust, disbelieve, confusion, jealousy, joy and other random faces Ace took no time for to decipher, facing them.

Shanks walks up to them “I suggest you two leave the stage now, I’ll try to get this show back in control.” While he tried to sound serious, a wide grin is plastered on his face. 

And so they did, hand in hand walking down the steps and escaping through the large glass doors. They walked until they are out of sight for the people within the room before turning their attention to each other. 

“So when you said we didn’t have to hide it anymore, you meant that?” Ace jokingly asks.

Marco shoots him a knee weakening grin at that as he pulls Ace closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Not what I had in mind but it seems that made the statement clear, yoi.” Ace snorts, that damn idiot. 

The blonde’s grin faltering slightly as a more serious expression drapes over his face. “So… are we…”

“I need to hear to full story first, your letter told me a lot but I just want to know everything that happened. And then you better make it up to me.” 

A grin takes over his face again as Marco leans in for a soft kiss. “I’ll make it up to you and so much more, yoi. You have no idea how happy you just made me Ace.” The lopsided smile on the man’s face making Ace snort again.

He’s just about the lean in for another kiss before their names are called.

“ _Oh my god Ace_ , you can’t just do that.”

“Nice going Marco!”

“Don’t encourage him, he just made out in front of the whole study including parents, _with a teacher_!”

“Ex-teacher Sabo, Marco quit a few weeks ago, keep up will ya.”

“Doesn’t make matters any better!”

“I’m so happy for you two.” Thatch ignores Sabo’s last comment in favor of congratulating the both of them, a firm slap on both their shoulders. “Now make sure you don’t lose him again, someone this special doesn’t come around very often bro.” The pompadour man looks at Marco.

The blond tightens his hold around Ace, not willing to part with him as Ace tried to move to his fussing brother, who by now is sprouting more about how that revelation was poorly timed. “Not planning on letting that happen anytime soon, yoi. I’ve made the mistake once, not going to let it repeat itself.” Ace feels his heart soar at the promise and the loving look from the older makes him forget they are in a room with more people.

The more people that are leaving the still rowdy ‘aquarium’ as both Ace’s group and Marco’s brothers come to see them. Everyone is talking through each other and Ace finds it very difficult to understand what everyone is saying. He’s not the only one if the exasperated sigh from above him is any indication. Ace looks up to find Marco staring into the mass that is their family with a fond look before he caught sight of Ace. He smiles down before placing a sweet peck on his forehead and resting his chin on top of Ace’s dark locks. 

Eventually Sabo comes up to them, while his eyes reflect something warm, his face mirrors annoyance as he stares Marco down. “I wish to stay longer, but I just got a call that our ceremony will start a little sooner.”

“That’s alright Sab, I’ll come soon.”

“Good. And you, you better be treating him right. Any word of you hurting him again and I’ll break your dingdong, not joking.” And while Sabo probably intended for it to be threatening, the use of the word ‘dingdong’ for penis kind of ruined that. Ace has a very hard time not laughing in his brother’s face and a glance up shows that he’s not the only one in that predicament. 

“Don’t worry Sabo, I’ll make sure to treat him right, yoi. You don’t need to worry about my ahh… dingdong.” How that man keeps a straight face wile reciting those words, Ace has no clue.

After a handful of threats from Ace’s family and some of Marco’s brothers to the blond himself, most congratulated them. Even though all of them know that Ace has yet to forgive Marco and they need to discuss things properly, everyone is happy they at least made up. Garp had walked up to the blond and given him a fist of love that sounded pretty painful, both Marco and his brothers cringing at the smack as the man’s fist collided with Marco’s head. As the blond was still nourishing his throbbing headache, everyone left to see Sabo’s graduation.

And for Ace, he still needs to hear the full story from Marco but standing like this; the blonde’s strong arm wrapped around him and inhaling his cologne, there is nothing better in the world. It confirms that he needs this man and despite the rough start he’s willing to give Marco a chance. Doesn’t mean that Ace is going to make it easy on the man, oh no. He’ll do everything within his power to make that man work hard and prove himself to Ace.

“Shall we move to Sabo’s ceremony?” Ace’s thought are cut short when Marco directs his attention to him, a hand still massaging his head that is starting to show a small lump. Something that Ace laughed at, starting with soft giggles before bursting out in a full blown laughter at the pout Marco displayed. It doesn’t fit, at all, the man is too old to be pouting like a teen.

“Mean.” Illustrated with another pout that makes Ace fall into another madly fit of giggles—mature giggles of course, he’s a man after all.

“You deserve that.” Ace managed to choke out between laughs, trying to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen and more than a little glad that Marco is keeping him upright.

The pout slowly fades into a warm smile, causing Ace’s laughter to skid to a halt. “I suppose I do, yoi.” 

It is completely unfair how a single look makes his knees feel weak, how a single look makes him want to curl up against this man for days to come, how much a single look makes him fall in love. But from the looks of it, he isn’t the only one dealing with this occurrence, Marco seems just as affected as he is. Just the confirmation of that makes Ace float on happiness, a broad grin on his face that makes Marco snort. He pulls the man down for a kiss, a real and passionate kiss, both of them pouring all lingering emotions in their entangled lips to convey how much they yearned for each other.

“Let’s go, don’t want to miss Sabo’s moment.” Ace breathes as they part, both feeling slightly lightheaded from the kiss. 

But before Ace could turn around and move to his destination, “Ace.” Marco calls out to him, the blonde’s hands moving to hold his. “After today, no more secrets or keeping you out of important things. I’ll tell you everything you wish to know, yoi.” A hand moving up to hold his cheek and Ace leans into the touch. “I can’t bear the fact I nearly lost you, not going to let you experience loneliness ever again. I promise you that.”

A wistful smile takes over Ace’s face, his heart loudly beating in his chest at the sincerity of those words. “Good, because next time I don’t think Garp’s first will stop at a single hit.” The man winced at the reminder of that so-called ‘fist of love’. 

“Now come on, we’re going to be late. You’re setting a bad example Marco!”

“Yes M’lord.”

  


╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼

  


_*Two years later*_

“Ah, is my King in a prickly mood today, yoi?” Marco amusingly asks as freckled man grumbles for the umpteenth time on his office couch.

Ace not so kindly swivels his head to face the blond, eyes set in a glare before jumping to his feet. Large, measured steps take him to the desk that Marco occupies before flopping down on a piece of paper the blond was working on.

“I’ll show your prickly when I shove my foot up your ass.” Ace grumbles, his face still holding onto the glare ever since Marco told Ace to let him work in peace.

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we.” The bastard even has the audacity to snicker in his face, clearly enjoying his annoyance. “How can I be of service?” Ace finds it very unfair that the man is unaffected and so goddamn smug.

“You’re being mean!” He didn’t whine, he’s a twenty-six year old man and he does not whine!

“However do you mean M’lord? Am I not supposed to work… at work, yoi?” Again that man is showing off his way too smug grin, a little too pleased at Ace’s grumbling. It’s unfair.

“You won’t let me—”

“Because we’re at work.” The blond cuts him off, his eyebrow raised in obviousness. “I’m more than inclined to help you out when we get home, _your Highness_.” Of course, next to that smug grin he just needs to dip his voice in a low and seductive tone, lust dripping off his words and not in the slightest helping Ace in his predicament. 

“But” Ace stammers, his face flushed as he points towards his crotch that’s standing to attention. “How am I supposed to work when you did this to me?” The blond had been sweet enough to respond to his kisses and touches but the moment Ace let his hands slide down to take off those annoying pants, Marco said no. Which is completely unfair.

Marco raises his brow in scrutiny, cerulean blue orbs falling into his lap before ever so slowly trailing back to his face, with great reluctance it seems. “I think you did that on your own Ace, you know the rules, yoi.”

“Rules suck!” Ace exclaims as he drops down, falling onto his knees and starting to venture underneath the blonde’s desk.

“No Ace, we talked about this.” Despite the man’s words, he wheels his office chair back to give Ace more space. A victorious smile flashing on Ace’s face now that he gotten this far.

Before he would let Marco see his smile, Ace faced up with a pout. “But Marco, this might be the last time we get to do it as fiancé’s.” His pout quickly shifting to a smug grin as Marco gives him a calculated stare, seemingly trying to compare the options handed to him.

“You told me that last night and the night before, I feel like you’re trying to use that to get that you want, yoi.”

“Is it working?” Mustering his best puppy eyes, Ace looks up as he places his chin on the man’s thigh.

“Yes.” The defeated sigh was more than enough to make the smug look take over his features once again. 

Ace acts fast as his hands reach to the belt holding the man’s pants up. “Good, so then—” 

“However, no sex at work.” Marco cut him off, his hand pressing Ace face sideways. “Wait patiently until we’ve reached home and then I’ll be more than inclined to ‘shove it up your ass’, yoi.” He so kindly repeats Ace’s earlier statement, a smug grin spreading on his face again at Ace’s flushed face.

“Ass.” Ace mumbles as he proceeds to stand up, but not before massaging Marco through his pants in the process. “Going to see if Haruta needs my help.” He states before innocently walking away, like he didn’t just grope his soon to be husband.

A lot has happened in the past years since graduation. The week after the ceremony and the not so subtle claim Marco laid on him, they didn’t see each other. The main reason to that was that Ace was busy with several graduation parties and getting things in order for his new job, as for Marco; the man was forced into many different things that made it hard for him to get free time.

First things first, Ace got a job offer after the graduation ceremony! He was so stocked and shocked at the same time, not only him but Marco as well. After Sabo’s ceremony they were enjoying the food and drinks afterwards—not like he was going to say no to food. So many people had seen the kiss unfold on stage and thanks to social media, almost everyone in their school knew. It left Ace a little flustered the whole time, especially since so many people walked up to them and felt the need to start a conversation, congratulate them or just ask about their relationship.

But then Marco’s dad, Edward Newgate, walked up to them. The old man was more than ecstatic to see both his sons happy—no matter the fact that Ace was not his son but along the way he learned to acknowledge that fact. After telling enough embarrassing things about Marco that might have left the man blushing for months, he dropped the bomb. A place within his firm, a position that allowed Ace to do the things he loved to do and he could start almost immediately. Obviously Marco hadn’t expected that because the blushing man begun to stutter questions to his Pops, which the man just refuted with a dismissive wave of his hand. More interested in knowing Ace’s response than hear his son scramble for words. 

Ace declined at first, not wanting to be offered a position just because his boyfriend happens to be the co-CEO of Whitebeard Inc., no that is not how he wanted to get a job. Pops had taken absolutely no, no for an answer. And so after an hour of privately discussing his job offer, Ace said yes—in reality, that hour consisted of maybe fifteen minutes of discussing the job and the other forty-five was just talking about Marco, something Ace didn’t mind at all.

In that week where they didn’t see or really speak with each other, Marco had apparently been tricked into a difficult project that needed his full attention. Izo and Thatch had come by Ace’s and Sabo’s home during that week, bringing a large cake to celebrate their graduation. They had been kind enough to let Ace in on what the blond was doing as he managed to break his phone. Something to do with a welcome back party gone wrong and eventually Marco threw his phone in the fountain at Pops’ home and haven’t found the time to get his new phone installed. Following the lines of the story, Ace definitely needs to get his man drunk and not the classic drunk, no he needs to be absolutely shit-faced drunk. Unfortunately in those two years Ace hadn’t succeeded. 

The first thing Marco had done after finishing the project was driving over to Ace’s home. The moment Ace opened the door to find the blond there Marco had wrapped his arms around Ace. Stating that he was sorry for not calling and explaining that his phone had broken and he gotten no real break from work. As he kept talking and talking, Ace just stared at the man. He looked so tired and absolutely sleep deprived, yet he stood there to talk to Ace. Therefore he had dragged the man into his bedroom and thrown him on his bed, stating that Marco needs sleep and then he can talk.

The day after—because Marco slept for a solid eighteen hours—they talked. Marco explained everything regarding Teach and his nasty ways of blackmailing him. It turned out that he wasn’t the one that saw them at the funfair, one of his grunts had seen the Newgate brothers and eventually saw Marco kissing Ace and decided it could be interesting blackmail material considering Ace is younger than Marco. Upon finding out that he was actually a student of Marco is when Teach got really excited. 

Due to some of the shady connections that man has with the underworld and other similar people, he could make his threats come true. Eventually Pops had found out about Teach’s blackmailing and offered a hand, and so they managed to take the man down. Something Marco didn’t expound on, much to Ace’s dismay. After he claimed that Marco was still withholding things from him, the blond quickly explained that he can’t say because he didn’t know. His Pops took care of the problem in some way and wasn’t too keen on telling Marco, therefore making it difficult for Marco to explain what happened.

And after some careful prodding at the old man, Pops revealed that Teach was taken care off and he didn’t need to worry. All photos and copies were burned and couldn’t be used in any way, not that it mattered that much considering that they aren’t in school anymore.

Things were starting to look up and Ace enjoyed his work. He worked his way up and after a year of showing off his skills he was named director of PR. And thanks to his new title, Shanks had proposed an offer for accepting students as interns. Which got Marco all grumbly and annoyed but Ace actually liked it, not only was it a way to show the public they are a headstrong firm and teach new recruits, but he could also help students in learning new things. 

Marco had made sure to keep his promise on treating him like a king, not a day would pass where the man wouldn’t call Ace his king or any other name with a similar meaning. Every time Marco would call him that it made his heart flutter, happy emotions would swirl through him, especially with the loving look the man would wear. It also made him flush several times when Marco would use that name in public with others in earshot, even more so when they are busy in the bedroom; when the man is balls-deep inside him and spews praises at Ace and how he as a servant will please his king. Needless to say, Ace found a new kink and so did Marco.

But it didn’t stop at just calling Ace his king, the man did everything he could to be there for Ace. Help him with whatever problem he encountered and have his back, he would be there for Ace no matter what and vice versa it’s the same. Marco became more open about himself and learned to let Ace in, tell his lover when he was feeling down because of work or if something was bothering him. Their relationship is an open book for them and they can discuss everything with each other. 

After a year of being together Marco proposed to get their own place. Ace had still been living together with Sabo in their small two-bedroom apartment and while the distance was not an issue for both of them, they wanted to be closer together. Therefore Marco sold his home and they began a search for their future home. They moved to Sphinx, a city next to Raftel, as that is easier for both since Whitebeard Inc. is located in Raftel, making traveling easier and less long. 

On the outskirts of the city they found a beautiful home with a view on the beach in the distance. It’s a simple two story home, but enough for the both of them. Their home is also rather close to Pops’ so that makes coming over for a visit a lot easier and more frequent. 

And then, a few months ago, Marco finally popped the big question. Most of the blonde’s brothers—Sabo included—were not so subtly hinting to a proposal. Since they have been together for some time and everything seems so perfect for the two of them, people kept assuming they are either married or engaged. Which they were not, at that time they were very much still boyfriend and boyfriend, not that it mattered to Ace. Sure he’d love to get married and obviously he wants Marco to be his husband in that scenario, but it’s not like he was going to push the man on that. They hadn’t even discussed anything close to marriage yet so Ace just let it be and would wait until either Marco would propose to him or he’d take matters into his own hands.

The man had been so cunning and sly in preparing for the proposal. Marco lied, true. And Ace wasn’t that happy about the fact that Marco was twisting the truth a little to finish his preparations, also didn’t help that some of the man’s brothers and even his own brother were in on that fact. So eventually after slapping the shit out of him, Ace was more than happy—not so much about twisting the truth but the fact that Marco actually gathered people to help him with planning, something the blond still struggled with from time to time.

Ace had told Marco once that when he was younger, together with his brothers they made the claim to be pirates, to be free and live a life of no regrets. But obviously life happened and eventually they never done anything about it. So Marco took that to heart and prepared for a weekend on a pirate ship, sailing the ocean as they can experience the pirate life. Best surprise ever, was definitely worth the evasive behavior of the blond when Ace would ask him what he was doing. 

The large ship was packed with a captain and some crew to make sure everything would be up and running. Next to that, all of Marco’s brothers, Sabo and Luffy were there. Pops was unable to join because he had to visit the hospital for a regular check-up but now that Ace looks back on it, the man most definitely knew what was going to happen on that boat. 

It had been so much fun, listening to the captain explain about sailing routes and the crew making exclaims about the mainland and how city people wouldn’t survive out on sea. Everyone was completely into their role and it made the whole experience so much better. Well that and the fact that both he and Marco managed to find secluded spots on the ship that allowed them to have some private pirate fun. 

But nothing was as perfect as the night he proposed. The night was clear and the stars shone brightly in the sky, the sea was calm and the soft waves were a pleasant hum in the background. On deck they were celebrating, food littered on the tables they set up and the crew playing instruments that made everyone want to join in and dance. Booze flowed freely and stories were shared. Everything was perfect and Ace had the love of his life next to him. The love of his life who suddenly pulled him onto the makeshift dancefloor and told him how much Ace meant to him. Ace hadn’t take notice of the silencing of instruments or drunken jostles, only focused on the man before him that slowly slid down on one knee. In his hand holding up a dark velvet case that revealed a ring. 

It might have been the alcohol, but Ace remembers very little after what happened that night. Just knows that he was nearly in tears when he jumped Marco while repeatedly chanting ‘yes’ and ‘oh my god Marco’. All he remembers is that he woke up the next day in their tiny cabin, Marco’s arm wrapped around him, that he was naked and covered in love bites. So it most definitely was a good night.

And now they are slowly getting closer to the day of their wedding. Both of them had been discussing so many options and locations, but eventually they settled for something they both liked. A pirate themed wedding. Because since the proposal was out on sea, why not turn the whole wedding pirate themed? The location is the beach near their home and nearly everything is ready for their big day.

Ace can’t wait till that moment where the claim he laid on Marco becomes true, when that man will truly become _his_ man.

A hand placed itself on wall next to Ace and another pressed the door close that he just opened. “Don’t think you can get away with that brat.” Marco growls in his ear.

Ace can feel an elated smile tug on his mouth, knowing he once again managed to win the man over. “However do you mean?” He recites Marco’s earlier question with the same smugness dripping of his tongue.

“You better lock that door and make sure you keep it quiet, yoi. Unless you’re interested in repeating last times mistake?” Marco’s deep voice sends shivers down his spine, his nether regions twitching in attention at the memory. 

Main reason why Marco likes to hold on to his rule of no sex on work is because last time they broke that rule—Ace is good at persuading the blond—it ended a little awkward. It’s difficult for Ace to keep quiet and especially when Marco’s making him feel so good. So a coworker heard the commotion and gotten worried, went to one of the directors present on the floor and that’s when Vista walked in on them fucking each other’s brains out. Therefore, no sex at work anymore.

“Maybe if you done a better job on keeping my quiet we wouldn’t be in— _ahh_ ~” His tease is cut short as Marco decides to grope him through his pants. Unfair.

“You owe that all to yourself brat.”

“What happened to king, is this a mutiny? I’ll have you thrown in the dungeons y’know.” The groping hand doesn’t stop and makes Ace’s voice sound more breathless than threatening. 

“Kinky.” Marco breathes, his lips pressing a smirk against Ace’s neck. “Do excuse me your Highness, I’ll make sure to call you by your worthy title as I give your royal ass a good pounding, yoi. King Ace of Brat-topia, your servant is at your service.” 

It was quiet for a long second before both burst out in giggles and snickers, neither of them could stop laughing. Marco trying to sound all diplomatic and courteous always managed to make Ace laugh. Even through all the rough patches they went through, Ace is more than happy that he held on in the long run. A live without his ‘servant’ would be bleak. He loves Marco and Marco loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through I forgot that there were more people present at the graduation ceremony and I may or may not have forgotten to give them a more active role xD
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this story! This is my first finished multi chaptered story and looking back at the first pages and this, I can see my writing skills seem to have evolved a little :3 Thank you to everyone commenting on the chapter, you guys made me want to finish this fic even faster!!
> 
> p.s. I'll add a little extra in about an hour or so. It won't be included in this story but in the series :3


End file.
